


Nestling Safety

by AwatereJones



Series: Cockoo Verse [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Baby, Family, I love Crumbly Cakexxx, M/M, Romance, Smut, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 48,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones





	1. Chapter 1

" _We have to hurry darling" she speaks with a worried tone, almost fearful as she looks down at me and she pulls at my hand to encourage me to run. Her long blonde hair is bouncing, the large wavy curls flying on the wind as she tries to hurry me along._

_Steps._

_Steep and curving downward._

_It is cold, there is a fierce wind and it whips at my face as she loses patience and scoops me up, running for the car._

_Old._

_She literally hurls me onto the back seat and I land with a dull thud, the air knocked from me but at least the wind is gone now. It is warmer in the car._

_Vauxhall?_

_Everything is black and white, the colour turned down and muted but it is cold so it's real and I am afraid now as she runs for the driver's door, pausing to look back over her shoulder with wide eyes, her mouth open and panting with alarm._

_They found us._

_She is driving, looking back between the seats with wide eyes, then down at me where I lay sprawled across the back seat, clinging to the upholstery for dear life. Then she gives me the smile she used to give Da. Her Liar Smile, "It's going to be OK Teddy. Don't be scared, it's OK."_

_They she is cursing as we slide around a corner on the road. I hear the screeching brakes, I hear her panting and my own heartbeat's pounding a strange tattoo._

_A country road, trees and the sunlight flashing through the canopy like a searchlight swinging about, coming and going. I am in my back now, looking out the back window at the storm as it rages above us, the rain chasing us too. No. We go towards the storm, we want the storm._

_Mama is looking up like she is afraid of being hunted from above as well._

_The car jolts to a halt and she has hit the guard rail for the parking area, the crunch throwing me off the seat to the floor with a dull thud and I have bitten my tongue._

_I taste the blood and tears well as I try not to cry._

_Men don't cry._

_Da always said so as he raised his hand again, the second slap always for the tears from the first._

_The door flies open and she is dragging me out with bad words as she hugs me, kisses and apologises but tells me there is no time. Cuddles later but big brave boys run._

_The sea, I can smell the waves, hear them as we run and I look up at the building. A lighthouse, it's a lighthouse and we run up the concrete path that turns in a lazy circle around it, Mama pulling at my hand again as she keeps looking up, then back behind me._

_She is breathing in short gasps like in pain. As an adult I know its stitch or something worse but as a little child it just confuses me to see her afraid. Mama is never afraid, not even when Da hit her did she show fear, only defiance as she looked back up from the floor._

_But that is another memory and this one is still moving forward._

_A stream of water and I hesitate. My fear of water holding me back and she looks back at me, already having stepped over it with a frown._

" _Come on Teddy Bear, no time to dilly dally, we have to keep moving."_

_She has pulled her scarf off, no. She was never wearing it. I don't know where the scarf came from but it is in her hands and she it twisting it, wringing it as she begs me to step over the small stream of water._

_I look up into her eyes and see fear. Mama is afraid._

_I step forward, my foot sinking into the water and I look back up with alarm as I feel it spilling into my little shoe but her hand is there and I reach for it with my cyber hand seizing it as the world explodes with sound, into real life._

_She is shattered like glass, flying apart as he screams her name._

_Noise._

_A gunshot._

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto surges from the bed with a hoarse cry, clutching at the air and Jack grunts as he grabs for him, stopping his fall from the bed as he pulls him back into his embrace.

He is covered in sweat, quivering as his muscles seem to have a mini riot and he struggles for a moment before smelling his beloved's scent of safety, relaxing into the clutch, into the bond.

Another comfort tickles the back of his mind as Heath calls out to him from his little bed beside them, the commotion having woken him and he wishes to have a place in the clutch too.

Ianto pulls back and retrieves the baby, placing him between them as he attempts to control his heart.

"A dream" Jack says softly, "It was just a dream sweetheart."

"A memory" Ianto corrects as he starts to relax.

Safe.

"What about?" Jack asks softly, "Sharing is releasing. Tell me baby."

"It was ….Mama" Ianto frowns, counting in his head and chastising himself for still being afraid of something that happened so long ago.

"Bad? With your father again?" Jack sighs softly.

"No. No. Yes. No. The bad men wanted me. Mama, she was trying to hide me, trying to get me to Taddy. Me Da, he was one of the bad men trying to snatch me back" Ianto shuffles in the bedding as he becomes more aware of himself and the fear was now gone as he relaxes.

"Wait, Taddy or Da. He can't be both" Jack frowns into the darkened room as a tiny hand strokes his neck.

"Taddy was my Taddy and Da was me Mama's husband" Ianto sighs. "Two."

"The man who raised you was not your real father, a step-father" Jack finally understands and lets it alone, rubbing Ianto's shoulder where the cyber arm is connected as if he knew it was burning.

"I don't want to talk about it, it was a bad time, evil things and I ….I let them go. Mama made me promise, to let them go" Ianto whispers as he closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep.

But the image of her lying in the water comes back to him, _the water beneath her changing to red as it flows away over the edge of the walkway and colour bleeds all around him, the long scarf now in his own hands as he cries._

_The sound of footsteps as he runs toward them, crying out her name._

" _Promise me Teddy Bear, you will let them go. Don't harm them, don't ever, ever use your gift." She chokes as blood bubbles at the corner of her mouth and he knows she is leaving him. She had promised she never would but there in the cold, bleak autumn morning she is leaving him._

_She had promised._

_She had lied._

_So he smiles and lies right back._

" _I promise Mama, I won't hurt them."_


	2. connections showing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/aszxvc5pr/) [](http://postimage.org/app.php)

Ianto stood under the water as the shower pummelled him and after a while he reached up to disconnect the arm, letting it slide from his grasp to the tile floor and allowing his stump the gentle kiss of water.

He raised his hand to slide around and feel the scar tissue, gently kneading the scar tissue older than the rest, the exit wound on his front aching more that the small entry on at the back.

Ironic that she chose to remove the arm that had so offended him and he knew it was because of that memory. The moment they connected with the cyber tech she had seen that memory, felt his fear and self hatred and so acted accordingly. Removing the part of him that hadn't effectively done its job.

The bullet had travelled straight through him and into his Mama, taking her from him and plunging him into darkness. Lisa had known, she had seen and she had kept it. Swallowing it down as he had, keeping it safe, him safe.

He had failed. As she took him over, he had been left unable to defend himself as well as hide that final room she had struggled with, a small boy is only so strong inside such a childish construct, holding onto a doorknob from inside a hidden room with all his might as the demon raged outside and pulled repeatedly at it.

Ianto let his head fall back and the water cascaded over his face, washing away salty tears as he wept.

Oh Mama.

He hadn't had that dream in so long, one he had double locked in his mind's archive but the car in the ditch, the water in his shoes as he struggled with the woman's limp body had unlocked it and now he was forcing himself to stand and let the water wash over him.

Finally he stepped out and found Jack standing there with a crying baby, "He won't stop. Started screaming and I think it's you. He needs to see you."

"Heath?" Ianto said softly, a flash of a road sign as he speaks with Heath's name lit up on it.

_**Heath road.** _

Ianto reached for the baby and held him against him, not caring that he was wet and the little boy stopped crying as he nuzzled into the wet skin of his protector.

Jack got a towel and dried Ianto down, kneeling to lovingly dry his feet as he sat on the bench and crooned to their boy.

A towelling robe and they moved to the bedroom where a now wet baby got a fresh set of clothes and some gentle kisses to his wee chest, above his too fast beating heart. As always, those feather touches soothed and calmed, Heath's alarm fading along with his Taddy's and Ianto settled in the bed.

Jack pulled up the covers telling Ianto to stay there, he was getting some breakfast for them all, then he kissed him with such gentleness, yet it seemed so possessive that Ianto felt his heart skip.

Ianto looked down at the huge eyes looking up and smiled softly, "You saw? Sorry darling. It's a secret, yeah?"

Heath considered and then he nodded just the once to show acceptance, then reached up his hand, palm out to seal the deal.

Ianto kissed it, sucking in a few fingers as the imp snorted with delight and then those eyes slid to the stump.

"Shit" Ianto huffed, "It's still in the shower, Daddy will get it pumpkin."

"Get what?" Jack said as he entered with a tray.

"My arm" Ianto replied and Jack grunted as he put the tray down and headed to get the arm.

Ianto raised the baby to his shoulder and little hands reached out to touch the exit wound's scar, tracing the edges of the gunshot's nasty remains and Ianto shivered as the hand stilled and Heath sighed softly.

Jack retuned with the arm wrapped in a towel and waved it at Ianto.

"No, just leave it to dry, he seems Ok now" Ianto smiled, and then looked at the baby who was now stroking the stump as he snuffled softly. It hit was the clarity of cold air when stepping from a warm house into snow.

It was not the arm the baby sought, but the stump.

Ianto fed the arm, powered the arm and it was him that the baby wanted. His power.

Ianto glanced at Jack, wondering if he knew and saw only affection as Jack stroked a tiny cheek and asked Heath if he wanted his botty bott-bott.

Heath squealed with delight and threw himself back, caught deftly by Ianto and they both laughed as the baby opened his mouth and presented himself to be fed.

"Lucky my real arm is strong too, you stink" Ianto snorted, "What if I dropped you?"

Heath then melted their heart as he did a patented "Jones Eye-roll" at his Taddy to show that he was not in the mood for such nonsense.

The bottle was dutifully plugged into the correct socket and Heath closed his eyes as he sucked, one hand gripping his Taddy's thumb as hard as he could.

Taddy was still scared of the memory.

It had been scary and nasty and it had hurt.

Poor Taddy.

Heath opened his eyes and looked up into the loving ones watching and knew his Taddy would never fail him as his own Taddy had in the dream.

He hadn't been running towards him.

Heath had seen as well.

Ianto's Taddy had been running away.

Screaming Ianto's mama's name as he had left him behind, standing in the water with his dying mother at his feet.

Heath knew his Taddy would never leave him.

He had his Mama's heart.


	3. first talk about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/tbee9t04v/) [](http://postimage.org/app.php)

Ianto didn't care about the Unit fiasco and wanted to go home, the house had been alone too long and Jack found it so sweet that he had agreed and they had got home before dark, the house immediately bathed in light as Mainframe anticipated their arrival and turned on each light in the house for them as they walked up the front steps.

Heath was happy as well, his little squeaks were comical as he looked around as if expecting something and Ianto realised that he wanted to see his things, taking him to the bedroom so the little bed and toys were easily seen and reinforced that they were all still a family.

"Is he OK?" Jack asked as the baby fell silent and Lucy saw her chance to silently slink onto the bed behind Ianto and peek for herself.

"He wanted to see his stuff" Ianto grinned, "Looks like a wee hoarder in the making, checking his teddies."

"Aw, he likes the wee nest you made here" Jack crooned, "Look how he is looking at everything."

"Continuity" Ianto nodded, "So important for things to have normalcy, schedules and rules to be the same all the time. It comforts him."

"The nursery is finished" Jack said softly, "What of that?"

"We will ease him into it" Ianto answered without looking at him, "Maybe he sleeps in here at night but during the day he can sleep in there, then once he decided he likes it I can try a night time sleep in there too."

"And the bed in there? That's for when he is bigger?" Jack asked with the same gentle tone.

"Of course, and if he is fussy getting settled I can lay where he can see me and realise I am not abandoning him" Ianto looked up at him and smiled to show he knew why Jack was asking, "I want my nights in your arms Cariad."

Jack grinned as he scooped up the baby and swished him through the air as he laughed and into the nursery.

"Look Heathy, this is your very own room, your own special place" Jack said as he laid him gently in the crib and Heath looked up at the ceiling to see the same large screen as in the Hub room. His little face lit up as the pictures changed and photos of Ianto, Jack and the team started a slide show.

A tiny hand stopped waving and pointed at the picture of a laughing Ianto.

"Where did that come from" Ianto frowned, "Gods, I look like a lunatic!"

"He thinks it's funny" Jack grinned, then laughed as a picture of him stalking Ianto like the pink panther came up, Ianto's bland face as he looked at Owen a tell that he knew full well he was about to get 'goosed' by the Captain.

Then a picture of Ianto holding Heath, looking done at him with such love and joy on his face.

Heath thrust his little limbs out and gave a little cry of delight as he looked, not moving again until the picture changed and then squealed as Lucy came onto the screen, laughing for the camera.

"I never knew Dogs could smile, let alone laugh" Jack said as he settled on the floor with Ianto to watch the slide show with their baby, "She is such a clown."

"She had decided to like it here" Ianto informed him, "She loves Heath and thinks I am worthy of her attention. She likes the smell of your coat too."

"Just my coat?" Jack snorted and Ianto laughed softly.

"You talk loudly, it startles her. She has a gentle soul and wishes you would enter the house without the bellow of hello" Ianto sighed, "it scares her if she didn't hear the SUV."

"I didn't know that" Jack rolled his head to look at Ianto, drinking in his lovely features, "I will try to remember to jingle the keys or something."

"Yes, because Heath likes you bellowing hello" Ianto returned his grin and Jack leaned in for a kiss.

"Are you OK?" Jack whispered.

"Now I am" Ianto grinned back, taking another kiss for later and Jack sighed happily as he felt Ianto's hand slide into his.

They finally broke apart as Heath snuffled politely to let them know he was hungry and Ianto scooped him up as Jack made for the kitchen and the bottles in the carry bag.

"Is your nap-nap still dry Heathy bum?" Ianto crooned as he checked the baby on a table identical to the hub one, the shower also having an identical wet table waiting for tonight's shower time.

Ianto had been clear that Heath's two worlds should be as similar as possible, the need to comfort him and ensure that the little boy felt secure foremost in his mind.

A dry nappy and warmer onesie later, Heath was babbling gently to himself as he waited for his Botty bot-bot. Jack gently picking him up for the feed and he found he quite liked that too.

"Daddy loving his wee man, is he?" Ianto said over Jack's shoulder, pleased to see Heath locking eyes with Jack, "What a clever sausage. You will get so big and strong. One day you can care for me."

Heath' eyes crinkled at the corners like he was laughing at him and he grinned around his bottle.

"Cheeky" Jack whispered, stroking the little boy's hair lovingly, "So cute."

"Jack." Ianto seemed to stall out and Jack wondered if he was talking to mainframe but then realised he was struggling to speak, "Cariad, I dream of my Mama. She died when I was small, I remember the day she died. I never speak of it, never. I remember that day. My mother was murdered. Shot."

Jack looked up at him with shock, this a new story and different to the hanging one he had heard before.

"I was maybe five or six. We were running from someone, including me Da who was with them" Ianto sat and clasped his hands together, "I see it mostly in black and white, apart from red. My mother's blood as she died. The tips of the autumn leaves around us. The scarf my Taddy wore as he tried to get to us only to have to retreat."

Jack didn't speak as he waited for what Ianto was choking on.

"The red caps in the underbrush."


	4. seeing the pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/p9exl6eb3/) [](http://postimage.org/app.php)

Tosh found the file within two hours of the morning meeting, slamming into the office and turning Jack's office window into a large screen and Jack asked when she had managed that, then his face changed as a video started to play.

A little boy was struggling in a man's grip. His little mouth was open to show that he was crying, screaming and the camera panned to a woman laying in a small creek, her blonde hair cascading across her back and the locks in the water turned a dull brown by the rusty water, her face turned towards the camera with sightless eyes.

Ianto's eyes.

The camera panned back to the little boy who is now slumped in the arms of the man who is yelling something, gesturing at the woman and a man in Unit uniform steps forward, grabbing the hair on the back of her head and raising her face out of the water to look at it dispassionately and grimacing as he drops it back with a silent splash.

The little boy screams anew, the man putting him back on his feet and shaking him before striking him across the face several times, then letting him drop to the ground.

Alone.

Broken.

"That's me Da" Ianto said as he repeated the file numbers in his head over and over again, and Tosh squeaked as she spun to look at him, his face void of emotion as he stepped closer to the screen, "Where is this? Do you have a location?"

"A lighthouse, out near Black's Point" she said softly.

"Off Great Heath Road" Ianto sighed, "Right?"

Tosh nodded.

"I named my son for the last moment of happiness I knew" Ianto said with wonder, "My mother's last smile as she looked down at me in the car."

"You OK?" Jack pulled him closer and Ianto smiled softly as he nodded.

"How did you find this? It wasn't in the Torchwood files" Jack asked and Tosh grimaced.

"I asked for unsolved murders in Wales that were near lighthouses and it came up. There was a flag to Unit if anyone accessed the file so I chased it back to their file and took a peek." She shrugged. "Sorry Ianto, it comes up as a Jane Doe. The hidden file had her down as Jennifer."

"Jennifer who?" Owen asked as he swivelled in Jack's chair, then gingerly got out as Jack glared at him.

"Doesn't say, just Code Name Jennifer." Tosh shrugged, then another photograph appeared of the woman standing in the snow with a man who wore a dark suit and a bright red scarf that contrasted with his grey hair. They only saw his long, straight back.

"That your Da? Or ya Taddy, it just has 'father' in the tag" she looked at Ianto who frowned.

"Neither. He's my Doctor!" Ianto huffed, "Mama said he was our friend."

Jack blinked and stared at Ianto and then whispered, "The Doctor?"

Ianto looked up and canted his head, "Don't be silly, he's not your Doctor, I've seen the archive photos and no … no … he knew Mama and Taddy. I think he was a baby doctor because he used to visit me. Ask me if I was happy. I think he was the one who gave me to them."

"To Unit?" Tosh asked with confusion.

"No!" Ianto laughed softly, "I was adopted. Mama used to say I was not from here, I was a refugee. An import, Taddy used to kid."

"So, a paediatrician?" Owen asked with interest, "I might be able to find him through the registry. Maybe, Tosh could use the facial recognition software and run it through the Drivers Licences with MD on them or something."

"Oooo, good idea" she smiled, "OBGYN or something, they have different registries too. If he is in there I will find him."

"You never told me you were adopted" Jack said softly, "That explains Heath. Your acceptance so quickly. Of course, you know love is sometimes a stronger bond than blood."

"Yes. My Mama …" Ianto swallowed and looked at his clasped hands, "Sorry. Until the road incident I had this all locked away safe from Lisa ….I kept my childhood on 24 hr lockdown. Now, something jiggled the lock and it's all pouring out. My repressed memory is grabbing me by the balls."

"He said balls" Owen pointed excitedly, "That's a pound in the swear jar."

Ianto looked up and smiled softly at Owen as he grinned across the table, showing that he both didn't care that Ianto was being fragile or that he was damaged.

"I love you Owen" he sighed and Owen blinked with surprise.

"Why?"

"Because you see me" Ianto replied, "You don't care. You look at me and don't care. I'm not a monster, freak or abomination. You look at me and simply accept me."

"Why not?" Owen shrugged, "You are just you."

Jack stayed silent as he watched Ianto's eyes lower to the table but he knew damned well Ianto was a lot more than 'just' anything.


	5. guide light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/6ncmqbilr/) [free image uploading](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto knew it was illogical to check the locks again yet here he was, three in the morning going through the house as Mainframe softly lit the way, checking each door and window latch.

More and more memories were bleeding through as he slept, more dreams and he was unsure what was real and what was a trick of his eyes as he stood watching a curtain move when he knew the window to be shut.

He checked anyway and knew for certain that the curtain hadn't moved, he had obviously swayed on his feet with fatigue.

A little squeak let him know he was not the only one awake and he padded back through to scoop up the tiny tot who was waiting patiently knowing crying would only wake Daddy as well and he had worked out who was the better feeder.

Heath knew Taddy would let him stay in the bed, Daddy would put him back in the crib. The bottle soon ready, Ianto pulled the covers up after settling Heath in the tiny basket that fitted between the two men and Heath suckled as one hand held his bottle with Taddy's help and the other hand reached out to touch his Taddy's face.

"I saw her again, hanging washing out this time" Ianto whispered, "I had a dog. Not a red one like Lucy, I think it was a Labrador, a yellow one. I was sitting on the grass and the dog was standing watching Mama, the big tail sweeping slowly back and forth as it watched each peg clipping onto the line."

Heath cooed with big eyes as he asked for more.

"Sheets. Big white sheets, so it was bed changing day. Friday. Mama was singing to me and she sounded like a nightingale" Ianto smiled as he leaned in to kiss that hand, then continued, "She had a red and white gingham dress on and a white apron, tired with a bow at the back. Each time she bent to pick out the pegs I could see it sitting at the small of her back."

Heath blinked slowly as he tried to imagine a bow.

"She had black shoes on and stockings, her hair loose and a hairclip to hold it back on one side. Her part was not centered so the sweep of hair was like a fringe." Ianto closed his eyes to recall her face, "I have her eyes. Not a strong blue like Daddy's are, but more of a stormy sky."

Heath opened his own stormy grey eyes as he agreed with the description.

"You know what I mean, right?" Ianto whispered to him, "That feeling of dread, like someone is squeezing too hard? Heath, I promise to fight for you. I will never walk away. OK?

Heath seemed to consider, then a smile.

Not the usual cutsie smile that makes everyone make a happy noise, but a softer and refined smile he only had for his Taddy, only when they were alone.

Then he closed his little eyes and sighed softly as he was lifted to Ianto's chest and could hear his Taddy's heartbeat, a little hand seeking that stump, that strength.

The familiarity of blood.

Ianto listened to the soft snuffling of the baby as he settled and smiled as he closed his own eyes and snuffled a bit as well.

Jack opened his eyes and watched his two chickadees settle into sleep and gently shuffled closer to embrace them, watching little eyelids flutter as a soft smile told him that Heath knew he was there.

The light in the room was dim but still on as Ianto had forgotten to click it off and Jack was able to watch Ianto's nose wrinkle as he snuffled again and the desire to kiss that button was almost too much.

Jack settled for sliding his hand down to the small of Ianto's back and feeling those muscles tense then relax under his palm.

So much had happened in such a short time, Christmas was coming and it would be the first one as a family. Jack wanted it to be special and was trying to think of what to buy that Ianto would find acceptable, knowing it had to be more than a gift certificate from his tailor shop.

Now as he watched then he knew what to make and he spent the remainder of the night nutting out plans in his head for a day bed in his office so this loves could snooze in his sight while things were hectic.

He knew it was a bit selfish but that Ianto would see that he wanted them close at all times, this feeling of ownership and need to protect almost painful.

Heath snuffled.

Jack smiled as he watched a tiny pout appear, then slide away.

Ianto snuffled.

Again with a pout and Jack grinned with delight as they seemed to mimic one another.

"My beloveds" he sighed softly as he closed his eyes and started to decide on linens for the bed.

Next thing he knew the bed was dipping as Ianto slid from it, pulling the basket with him and Jack opened his eyes to see Heath in full silent tantrum.

"He's not making noise" Jack said with wonder.

At the sound of his voice, Heath opened his mouth and yelled loudly, looking directly at Jack.

"He was trying not to wake you" Ianto laughed, "He wanted me to get up and I said only if he lets you sleep. Guess I woke you instead."

"Only leaving me" Jack pouted and as hoped, he got a softening of Ianto's face as he crawled back across the bed to kiss him and hum happily.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto whispered as he stroked his cheek, "I will never leave you. You are my mate and I chose to bond to you for life."

"Like a Swan?" Jack grinned and Ianto snorted softly.

"Like a shadow choosing it's light" Ianto finally whispered and Jack swallowed as he took a deep breath.

"Jack, you are my lighthouse."


	6. brifo (Hurting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/9czwtju9b/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto stood and looked at his feet, the shock of it rendering him numb.

The lighthouse was the same, the water still flowed and even the autumn leaves seemed to mimic the original memory of this place.

Jack waited as calmly as he could, watching Ianto's face as a myriad of emotions flittered across it before deciding on sorrow as he stepped into the water and watched it flow up over the edge of his shoe.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly, not wanting to break into the moment and Ianto looked up, stepping out of the water as if confused that he was in there in the first place. Lucy sniffed at the wet shoe with disinterest.

"This is where she died" Ianto explained, "Where you are, that's where my father stopped and hesitated before turning tail and leaving me behind."

"He abandoned you" Jack said with anger.

"No, he saved himself" Ianto corrected, "I was shot too. He saw me fall too. He probably thought I was dying like her."

Jack looked up sharply drawing breath as he heard another part of the story and then Ianto reached out to tap his shoulder, "here. The bullet passed through me to my mother. The scar is what Heath likes to run his fingers over as he tries to fall asleep."

"Jesus" Jack huffed as he thrust his hands into his pockets, "What else haven't you told me?"

Ianto grunted softly as the accusation and Jack realised what he had said and sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that sweetie" he assured Ianto, "I mean …anything else you remember?"

"My father, he …he looked so beaten" Ianto whispered, "Like he had nothing left but his mission."

"And what was the mission?"

"To avoid capture" Ianto turned to look up at the old lighthouse, the peeling paintwork and chipped concrete sidings. Lucy sat and did the same, her nose pointed to the heavens.

"Avoid Unit" Jack nodded, "Why were they after him?"

"That's what I don't know Cariad. I was just a little boy." Ianto muttered as he frowned and looked down at his wet feet, "it was him they wanted. All of this was to draw him out, he was their target. Then … then they were spooked by something that made them pull me away, they retreated. Mama was left in the water and Taddy ran."

"What was it?" Jack asked and Ianto looked at him with confusion.

"What spooked them?"

"A noise." Ianto closed his eyes as he remembered, "A noise I heard only once since. At Canary Warf. It was the Tardis."

"Tardis, so the Doctor knew you?" Jack asked with interest, "He came for you or your mother?"

"No. I told you, I didn't know him. It is one of those weird things where he keeps turning up in the background" Ianto sighed softly, "Like a piece of music playing that seems to herald something."

"Come on" Jack held out his hand and Ianto accepted it, stepping forward then his face paled as he took a sharp breath.

"What is it!" Jack demanded with alarm and Ianto doubled over, moaning with pain.

"Ianto!" Jack held him as he felt him shake and then Ianto straightened up and blinked with confusion.

"Heath?"

Jack took out his phone and rang the hub, demanding to hear Heath breathing, then held out the phone as a lusty cry sounded down the phone and now Jack saw something new.

Rage.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CHICKIE!" He screamed at the phone and Owen swore softly.

"Owen was just doing some tests" Tosh stammered down the line, "Honestly, he wasn't doing anything. Were you!"

"I just took a little blood" Owen whined and Tosh swore at him in Japanese.

"You hurt him!" Ianto wailed, "Without me there to comfort, to explain Oh Gods, my boy!"

Jack hustled Ianto into the SUV and headed for home as Ianto kept up a litany of threats if they got there and the baby was still unhappy, Owen's repeated apologies doing no good.

Ianto was out of the SUV and running before the handbrake was on and Jack wearily followed hoping like hell there would be calm and was relieved to find the baby asleep in his little basket by own.

"Christ, I've taken your blood before!" Owen was arguing, "Did I cause the loss of a limb?"

The silence was deafening as Ianto glared at him and he realised what he had said, snorting.

Then Ianto snorted as well, the air clearing as Ianto saw his son had suffered no ill effects.

"I'm sorry" Owen supplied, "I honesty didn't think. I had no idea his lungs were THAT well formed though, even the bird wanted out."

"Where's Lucy?" Tosh asked and Ianto gasped with horror, swinging to look at Jack.

"So. You had hold of the leash" Jack pointed out, "Did you leave your dog behind?"

Ianto started to hyperventilate, then the dog calmly trotted past with a half eaten sandwich in her mouth.

"OI!" Owen yelled, "My bloody tuna sandwich!"

"Lucky for you I remembered her" Jack smiled as he pulled Ianto in close, kissing his neck where his jaw met the ear, "I would never leave a family member behind."

Ianto continued to control his breathing as he looked over at Owen, who was already inputting data from the blood sample and he looked at the baby asleep.

He hoped that whatever it was that Owen was hoping to find, it could be recognisable as that specific breed of alien. That Owen would catalogue it and be satisfied because of he ever hurt his baby again he would see the side of him he never wanted ot let out again.

He promised his mother.


	7. steps towards clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/bigfittkf/) [](http://postimage.org/)

"Ianto, you don't have to" Jack said for the third time as he watched Ianto pull out a suit to glare at, then shove away again.

"Yes I do!" he replied, "I can't let Unit rule me, I can't let them scare me. I am your PA, right? I am coming, I am going to be fine and safe and I am going to show them that they didn't win."

"Besides, with Her Majesty there they can't afford to fuck up" Ianto shrugged, "Then I've done it and I can move on without ever having to set foot in that place again."

""We can't take Heath" Jack said and Ianto nodded with impatience as he finally settled on a suit and started to lay ties against the fabric.

"Oooo, the dark blue!" Jack said softly, "Midnight."

Ianto considered then draped that tie over the shoulder of the suit as he looked at the shirts.

"Can you wear the pale blue? Corny I know but you are so sexy when you match" Jack pouted and was rewarded with a soft smile.

"The waistcoat is torn, will have to get the mending kit out" Ianto smiled lovingly as he patted Jack's shoulder in passing and Jack looked at the lovely outfit as he wondered if he would be allowed to peel it off later.

They drove in silence, enjoying the music on the radio and they were soon at Thames House where the underground facility was hidden in plain sight. They were led in and the Queen embraced them as she asked Ianto how he was feeling, still annoyed about the whole fiasco and she voiced her disappointment that the 'bean' wasn't with him.

Ianto said Heath had a sniffle, and Jack nodded mutely, unable to lie to her out loud and then headed down to the archives where they went to look at some artefacts Jack was going to drool over as Ianto stepped back into the quiet.

Ianto looked at the girl in the glasses and huge scarf, smiling as he commented that he was interested in her filing system. They spent the next half hour going over them and Ianto played, typing in random things and then they would track them down like a children's game. The poor girl had so much fun that she was giggling each time Ianto wriggled his finger over the enter button before starting the search.

As she rushed back and forth Ianto looked at the one he had wanted and smiled and he calmly pilfered the file.

So easy.

They headed back to the hub in silence, Jack unsure of the melancholy mood and when they got back it was a relief when Ianto turned and kissed him before sliding out of the SUV and wandering in.

Jack grinned as he shook his head, loving his Welshman a wee bit more for these rare, vulnerable moments he was allowed to bear witness to.

Ianto waited until the next day before approaching Owen as he played in his medical bay.

"Owen?"

"Hmmmmmm"

"Was Heath's blood human?" Ianto asked, "Or could you tell there was different DNA?"

"Yeah" Owen's face lit up, "Different to the first lot of bloods when he was new, also the parentals. You see, I have a theory."

"OK" Ianto sat and waited.

"As he grows, he assimilates, right?" Owen asked and Ianto nodded, "Right. So, he had changed slightly, his DNA is not as alien as it was with the first test. Like, it dilutes or something."

"So …when he is an adult …."

"I would say by ten or eleven it would be almost undetectable" Owen smiled, "By fifteen …sixteen … totally human. No trace of alien DNA. Such great adaptors!"

"Huh" Ianto grunted, then as he went to leave he hesitated and turned back to Owen, "Owen? I remember something in the archives, an old file. If I can give you a blood sample to test? To compare? I think the subject was mislabelled."

"Sure, if it is not an adult subject" Owen shrugged.

"No, I don't think so" Ianto muttered, sliding off.

Owen promptly forgot about it but that evening as he wandered past his workstation he saw a zip-lock bag sitting there with what appeared to be a piece of fabric, old and torn. Although age had turned it a rust brown, Owen knew blood when he saw it and he gleefully snatched it up.

God, he loved a challenge.

An hour later Ianto appeared with a cup of glorious coffee.

"So? Am I right or just seeing it everywhere because I'm looking so hard?" Ianto asked and Owen snorted.

"You are right, the subject was another cuckoo!" Owen said with glee, "Fuck, where did you get this?"

Ianto checked they were alone and leaned on close, "Secret. You can't tell Jack, not until I have it right in me head and then I can tell him. Once I actually understand it"

"OK" Owen frowned.

"I stole it from Unit's Secure Archives earlier" Ianto hissed with wide eyes.

"You bloody terrorist!" Owen gasped with open admiration, "How did you know what it was?"

"That's just it ….I didn't" Ianto sighed, "I was hoping I was wrong but deep down knew I was right. A cuckoo."

"Yeah" Owen looked at the fabric and then at Ianto, "Tell me. Where did you get it?"

"The Jennifer Project" Ianto finally said, "My Mam's evidence box. That was a piece of my little shirt."

Owen could only blink as it sank in what he was being told.

Ianto had been in contact with a cuckoo that day?


	8. hello, have we met?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

Jack was humming softly as he pulled his boots off and lay back on the bed, the soft cooing from the bassinette letting him know that their boy was almost asleep.

He considered a shower and then remembered he had taken one earlier after the 'slime' incident that Owen was sure to moan about for several days, thank the gods Ianto didn't see the slippage or Owen would be on decaf for a week.

The Kopax had been dead for some time before they had managed to retrieve it and its innards had reeked.

Owen wasn't usually that nervous and it had been both weird and annoying the way he had kept fluffing about. So unlike Owen. Something was bothering him and Jack wondered what.

Ianto seemed to be in a funny mood tonight and whatever was wrong, he hoped he would share it soon so it might be sorted.

When Ianto came and sat on the edge of the bed Jack knew whatever it was, he was terrified.

"I gave Owen a piece of cloth today, blood on it came back as Cuckoo" Ianto said in a rush, rubbing his hands on his legs and Jack nodded.

"OK" Jack said softly, watching Ianto's face for any sign of what the problem might be.

"It was mine" Ianto whispered, "From the day I was shot, the day Mama died."

Jack blinked as he tried to process.

"That's why Heath bonded to me, why I bonded to him, why I hear you and why …" Ianto's voice was cut off by Jack's mouth, kissing him as deeply as he could, pouring as much love into it as possible and Ianto was crying even as Jack was lowering him to the bed with whispered endearments and soothing hands.

"You don't hate me?" Ianto asked through his sobbing, "I'm an alien!"

"Me too" Jack laughed softly as he squeezed him in his arms, "Ya silly bugger do you think there is anything that might possible stop me loving you now? Gods, you could cut out my heart and it would try to beat just to please you."

"Oh Jack" Ianto broke, his face borrowing into Jack's chest as he breathed him in, calming and comforting.

"I love you" Jack choked out as his own tears started, startling himself, "Oh Ianto, I …I … Gods, my beautiful mate … I only exist to see you smile!"

"I wish I could climb inside you and wrap around your big strong heart, safe forever in your warmth" Ianto sighed softly.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry that you were afraid, so damned sorry. How frightening this all is, look at me!" Jack pulled him back and stroked his face, wiping away the tears, "Ianto. I love you. You. Human, cuckoo, Fertalian … I don't care what you are, I know WHO you are and you are the man I love. OK?"

Ianto huffed softly and let his face rub against Jack's shirt some more as he let himself calm down. Eventually he fell asleep as Jack held him and Jack was left staring into space as he considered what this meant. For one, Ianto was more than slightly empathic and needed to learn how to use this gift, their son would need him to guide him.

Their son.

Jack looked over at the bassinette and was not surprised to find little eyes calmly staring back at if telling him 'I knew it' and Jack smiled as he crooned softly at him to go to sleep like a good boy.

Heath blinked a few times then slid off to sleep, comforted by the warm voice of his Dada.

Jack also knew this meant Owen was sitting on it, probably twisted in knots as he went against his natural desire to blurt everything out at inopportune moments.

Jack knew there were files in the archives on the Chameleon Bavara and Ianto had probably poured over them in the aid of understanding their little peanut and now they would need to be dragged out for the entire team to go over.

He had wanted Owen to have any and all information that would help keep Heath healthy and Ianto happy. Now, it was to keep Ianto healthy too.

"Thinkin' t'ard" Ianto muttered in his sleep and Jack grinned at the reprimand, kissing him and closing his eyes to find some sleep as well.

Cheeky imp.

So bossy.

So sweet.

_**Mine.** _


	9. commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

Since the revelation Ianto had found a new level of peace in Jack's arms, no longer afraid as the only people that mattered loved him back and although he wanted to understand what had happened to his parents, what had happened back there at that lighthouse a lifetime ago, he was more than prepared to let it simmer as he enjoyed a new life he never thought he would have.

Today Jack said he had a surprise and they were taking Heath with them as the SUV's tires hummed softly along the road.

Jack hadn't told him anything, but had laid out one of the suits he had gifted him as a surprise only the day before.

He had called them his armour.

Ianto liked that, also loved the suit, all blue and pretty like something off the catwalk. How weird as he would have never chosen it for himself but it felt and looked perfect.

Ianto looked back between the seats and watched a tiny mouth pucker, then grin as Heath realised he had an audience and then to Ianto's immense delight the little man started to babble.

Jack pulled over and turned in the seat to watch with open joy as their baby waved his hands and gobblygooked at them for a good five minutes, pausing now and to consider and then examine a hand before starting a new subject.

Ianto was laughing with delight as he pretended to agree and Jack was struck with how handsome Ianto was with a natural glowing smile.

"I love you" Jack said with a hand over Ianto's.

"Jack?" Ianto frowned as he caught nervousness in Jack and Jack smiled softly.

"A surprise" Jack whispered, leaning over to kiss Ianto, then he drove on to a little country cottage. Ianto frowned as he slid out and watched Jack stride inside, and then he got Heath out as he waited for explanation.

"Sweetling, this way" Jack called and Ianto walked over with a frown still marring his features, then he stepped inside and froze.

"Hello there, this is the little one is it?" the Doctor stepped forward and Ianto immediately stepped back, the clear message that he was not going to hand over his chick.

"It's OK, I just want a peek, you can keep hold" the man spoke softly his mop of hair falling forward and he smiled encouragingly as Ianto let the blanket fall enough for Heath and the Doctor to meet.

"Awwww look at those stormy eyes" he whispered, "I am called The Oncoming Storm and my eyes aren't half as intense as yours."

Heath blinked slowly as he considered then he smiled.

"Awwwwwwww" the Doctor gushed, "Does your Daddy smile like that?"

"Taddy" Ianto corrected, "I'm Taddy and Jack is Dadda."

"Jack is Dadda" the Doctor repeated slowly as he straightened and looked over at the suddenly nervous man.

"They are my loves" Jack told him, "I found my Rose."

"Ah" the Doctor smiled softly as he canted his head, "So how can I help you?"

"We are bonding and I want Heath to feel me as I feel him. I want …no" Jack huffed, "We. We want to be together and bonded."

"Oh! Why didn't you day so!" the Doctor laughed as he pulled at his bowtie, "I thought it was something difficult. Righteo. So. We do it here?"

"Do what!" Ianto finally snapped.

"Bond!" Jack said back like Ianto was being silly, "I want a bonding."

Ianto stared blankly at them.

"Ah. Er …wedding?" the Doctor offered a substitute word, "I bind you together like a wedding ceremony and afterwards your bond is strengthened and Heath can flourish more. With both of you feeding him through the bond he will grow like a weed!"

Ianto's face lit up as he realised what was happening and he turned to Jack, his eyes wide, "Jack. Are you marrying me?"

"Yes" Jack slumped with relief, "Yes Sweetling, I am marrying you, the Doctor is officiating."

"Now?" Ianto gaped, "But ….but …it's just us!"

"We can have a party later, even another wedding ceremony where everyone can be there and have a cake, photos and stuff but this is different. This is to connect us and make our link stronger."

"Oh!" Ianto looked down at Heath, "What do you think Heathy Bum?"

Heath gurgled and lifted his kissy hand with a look of determination, Ianto crooned as he kissed it like a good Taddy and then watched as his wee man tucked it back against his chest and closed his eyes.

"Oh, he's tired" Ianto sighed softly, "My sweet little boy. Taddy has you, you go nun-nyes."

Heath sighed softly as he nuzzled in deeper and went limp.

"You speak Chameleon Bavara!" the Doctor said with interest as his gaze now drank in the man, "You! Oh ho ho! Jack! You found a cockoo and awwwww, a chick and a nurturer!"

Ianto looked at Jack with a nervous frown and Jack grinned.

"Mine! I don't share!" Jack warned as he stepped close enough to hug Ianto, "He is not going to go play with you."

"Spoil sport, they travel so well" the Doctor pouted like a child, then shrugged, "Oh well. I guess we need to find those bonding rings, I know I have a few sets somewhere."

It was real.

Ianto had to sit down.

Jack was about to put a ring on it.


	10. wow tingly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/yx7r40fe7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The rings were simple, understated and so 'Ianto' that Jack relaxed before he had even presented them to him.

Ianto had smiled softly as Jack slid one on, looking at the thin band as Jack slid on his own then Ianto gasped as he felt a tingle.

"Feel a tickle?" Jack asked softly, "It's a strengthening, like …a final link locking closed. Look at Heath."

Ianto looked down at the baby on his chest and saw heath wide awake looking around with excitement, his eyes wide and his mouth moving in a silent babble.

"He can hear me clearly now" Jack said excitedly, "Hey little soldier."

Heath's face beamed as he squalled with delight, pointing a little finger at him in a YOU motion making them all laugh.

"Yeah, me" Jack laughed, "Hello darling. I'm Dada."

Ianto felt himself starting to choke up and he looked away, only to find the doctor standing there silently staring at him.

"Tell me, did you always know you were a cuckoo?" he asked Ianto who shook his head in negative, "Really? Was it the chickie here that woke it?"

"No" Ianto was now nervously looking to Jack who was oblivious as he played face pulling with Heath.

"When!"

"I … sort of died. Jack gave me a special kiss and brought me back to life." Ianto explained , watching the Doctor lean back and start to frown along with him, "Ever since, I can hear Jack and now Heath is starting to scrabble about, looking for some space."

"Sort of died" the Doctor sighed and rubbed at his face, "How dead were you?"

"Like … silence and darkness and this …sort of …" Ianto struggled to find the words, "Light, like golden light and a voice. Soft, gentle and loving. Almost motherly although she didn't sound much older than me."

"Did she call herself anything?" he had stepped close enough for Ianto to feel soft breath in his face but there was no scent.

"I am …I am …she said, I bring love" Ianto stammered, "She was …a wolf. A good wolf."

"You mean bad wolf" the Doctor amended as Jack froze to listen.

"No, she was …no. I am the Good Wolf, where there is darkness, I bring light. Where there is sorrow I bring love. Where there is death I bring life. I am the Good Wolf." Ianto said strongly and Jack looked up with shock at the Doctor as Ianto continued, "No! Rose! Rose said she was a Good Wolf. Tyler. Rose Tyler she is in the other place, another place where you can never go even thought you burned a star to tell her you loved her but you failed, you failed ….failed her …STOP IT!"

Ianto was shaking as he stumbled back, "Get the fuck out of my head!"

"What the hell are you doing!" Jack yelled as he rushed to grab Ianto and he glared at the Doctor.

"Nothing" the Doctor squeaked with surprise, "It was him in my head, not the other way around. Great Rassilon, he is so strong he was in without even touching my walls. I had no time to protect myself, you are so strong Mr Jones, so powerful. I bet certain people would love that level of power. I bet with that amount of power you could control as well as infiltrate."

"I promised my Mama never to use it again" Ianto said sullenly, "To escape we had to do bad things but … it made me feel ill. My Mama told me to never put myself in danger like that again."

"No, quite right" the Doctor nodded, "When that amount of strength is used it can drain the person like a battery. It can kill you as well."

"I thought so" Ianto sighed. "I wonder if that was why I couldn't save my Mama."

"You are so interesting" the Doctor smiled, "But you know that already, don't you. Jumping at me like that, do you do that with everyone?"

"Only those I see as a threat" Ianto replied, "I just give a brisk swipe to see if there is any danger or animosity, I didn't expect you to be like a magnet."

"Oh, I am quite dynamic" the Doctor laughed good naturedly, "You are so interesting. Makes sense that our two psyches would grab."

"So, that may happen with someone else?"

"No, I don't think so, my mind is quite advanced and feeds of empathic energy" The Doctor smiled, "Only Timelords do that to the degree that would possibly trap or loose you. As I am the only one, there is no problem."

"Oh?" Ianto frowned, "Funny. You felt sort of familiar. Like we know each other but …not."

"Hmmmmmm" the Doctor frowned, then turned away, "Right, I need to document this bonding with the Shadow Proclamation to make if official and I take it we do not want to list him as Chameleon Bavara."

"He is Welsh, of Sol3" Jack said sternly, "You can hear him speak, those Welsh vowels. He is Welsh. He is of Sol3 now, same as me."

"Really Boeshane boy?" the Doctor asked with a raised eyebrow, "You really call this place home?"

"Until my last breath!" Jack huffed and the Doctor looked away from his old friend before he had to witness the sorrow in Ianto's face at the thought.

That Jack would remain to protect this planet.

Long after Ianto and Heath were just sand and fog in the back of his mind.


	11. happy time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/5jvh2fedf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The drive home was silent, except from little snuffling and Ianto sat in the back with his hand on the baby, feeling his unsettled mind with the new bonding changing the strengths.

They pulled up outside their house and Jack turned to face him between the seats. "Would you rather I hadn't done that?"

"What?" Ianto blinked wearily and Jack realised he had been half asleep.

"Oh sweetling, you need to recharge, come on" Jack slid out and opened the door, pulling out the capsule and then hooking it on one arm, he offered the other, helping Ianto down to the ground.

"Tired" Ianto sighed, letting his face nuzzle against Jack and there was such a flow of affection that Heath smiled in his sleep.

"Come on Tiger" Jack crooned, "Let's get my little chicks into their nest, yeah?"

Ianto snorted and kissed the skin his lips had been whispering against and Jack felt another swell of affection, this time from Ianto.

"Keep that up and I wall have to shag you against the door and it's a bit chilly for the baby" Jack warned, gaining a soft huff of amusement.

Inside and the bay's capsule was placed in a chair as Jack pushed Ianto towards the sofa, knowing there was no way he could wait for the bedroom.

With shaking hands, Jack stroked a soft cheek, still chilled from the night air and his other hand slid down the back of Ianto's trousers.

"Jack, I need you," Ianto moaned as his fingers slid against Jack's groin.

"So hot," Jack growled, pressing one finger in. "Shit, you're tight, love."

Ianto's laugh was strangled. "I would say take your time but we both know I need you now."

Jack' thumb brushed over Ianto's dick between their bodies as stroked the finger deep, working another finger in.

"You're killing me, Ianto," he groaned before taking his mouth.

Ianto could feel his length, heavy against his thigh as he worked his body, making sure he was ready.

"Sorry," he whimpered. Pleasure radiated out from Jack's touch, turning Ianto's blood to liquid fire.

"Please, please," Ianto begged, his head falling back as his body arched. So close, so painfully close to something bigger than he'd ever experienced.

"That's it," Jack coaxed, "come for me."

Climax crashed over him like a tsunami, destroying every memory of pleasure that had ever come before as he melted against the sofa.

"So beautiful, sweetling," Jack whispered against Ianto's ear, his body laying over his, but braced by his elbows so he didn't crush him. "You ready for me, my beloved?"

"Yes," he pleaded.

"Look at me, please," there was a vulnerability to his tone that made Ianto open his eyes. He saw the emotions there and he fell, harder than he had ever believed possible.

Ianto opened his stormy blue eyes and Jack's whole world shifted to align with his. He pushed in slowly, letting him stretch to accommodate him. He was so damned tight, slick with desire, and he was terrified he'd hurt him.

"Jack, please," he begged.

He froze, and Ianto's eyes widened as the bond seemed to high a high note when he asked, "Did I hurt you?"

Ianto groaned, wrapping his legs around his thighs to pull him hard into him, until he was balls deep. Ianto cried out in pleasure, his nails cutting past skin and holding him tight.

Ianto let out a sigh, and asked, "You okay?"

Jack nodded, unable to speak, his lips grazed over Ianto's before he explored his mouth with his tongue. Savouring every shared heartbeat, he pulled nearly out before slowly gliding back in.

Ianto let out a frustrated growl and pulled him into him until he slammed home. He scored Jack's back as pleasure passed through his features.

"I won't break," Ianto encouraged. "Make love to me like you mean it husband."

He let go and took him, driving deeper. Each thrust more feral than the last as his beast pressed to the surface. Ianto made a needy desperate sound each time he met him.

Ianto's hands threaded into his hair as he held himself over him. Ianto took his mouth, his hips meeting his, grinding against him with each stroke. His desire pushed Jack harder, his control slipping as his rhythm sped up.

All the emotions he'd felt since he first slid the rings on collided and melded into something stronger, something greater than he ever imagined. Love, it was pure and untamed.

His heart belonged to him.

He saw the same emotion mirrored back at him in those big dazzling eyes as the storm cleared and iridescent blue shone.

"Yes," Ianto cried out, "yours!"

"Yours," Jack growled back, meaning it with every ounce of him.

Jack felt his body ripple, the emotions flooding and then flowing over him in a wave that heightened his pleasure. They found their release together. His beast rolled through him, brushing against the alien blood

Emotions flooded the bond. Jack's, Ianto's, alone they were powerful, but together they were unbreakable.

Jack rolled to his side, bringing Ianto with him. He moved with him, wrapping himself tighter against Jack's body as he held him close.

"Never letting you go," Jack promised against his hair. He would shatter into a million pieces if any harm ever befell him. His safety was his first concern, now more than ever.

"Good. I can't imagine letting you go." Ianto placed a kiss over his heart before rolling out of his embrace.

Ianto stood and flashed him a brilliant smile, full of confidence. "Now, we need a shower. Your stomach is growling at me, and I guarantee you'll need your stamina later, because once I've recharged I want you again, and again."

He climbed to his feet. "Your wish is my command," he bowed low, causing Ianto to giggle.

As Jack moved to start the shower and fold down the bed Ianto rose to look at their wee chick, wide awake and grinning up at him like he knew what they had been doing.

"Pervert!" Ianto giggled and Heath grinned.

Taddy and Daddy loved each other.

And they loved him.

All he needed to know.


	12. numpties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/hq61jcawn/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Owen was humming softly as he scooped up the little boy and carried him to the kitchen where Ianto was making a bottle, his little face lighting up as he saw why Owen had him.

"Hey darling, it's coming" Ianto crooned as he shook the bottle and tested it, then handed it to a startled Owen.

"Really?"

"IF you want him to forgive you, he needs to see that you do nice things too, ya bloody bully" Ianto said teasingly, then watched as Owen shot to the sofa with glee, cuddling the baby.

Ianto sat and watched as his little boy got loved, then accepted him to do the burping as Owen deferred to the grand master.

"So, I had a talk with Jack" Ianto said after a few moments of silent baby watching and Owen hummed in question.

"I told him that I am a cuckoo too"

Owen looked up at him with confusion and Ianto realised Owen didn't connect the dots.

"The blood on the piece of cloth was from the day my mother died. It was mine" Ianto stood and removed his shirt, then to Owen's shock, his arm. He dropped the arm on the coffee table and knelt to Owen could see the stump and gouges from the connectors. "See this puckering of scar tissue? It was where the bullet exited me and then killed my Mama. This is what Heath seeks with his wee fingers, he feeds of my energy."

Owen slid to the edge of the chair and examined the scaring, running his fingertips over both the front and the back with soft whispers that Ianto knew were curses but Heath couldn't hear as he snoozed on his little blanket in the sun so he forgave him those.

"Jack knows" Ianto said and then held out his hand so Owen could see the plain band, "He bonded to me, to show his commitment and acceptance of my weirdness."

Owen blinked and took the hand, running a finger over the band, "Like …married?"

"Yeah" Ianto gushed, "I've been dying to tell someone but didn't want anyone to know. Does that sound stupid?"

"No. It's like whistling while going past graveyard" Owen said as he finally looked up and smiled, "It's so nice, so ….right that you are waiting for someone to fuck it up. Someone to say 'hey! Not him' so you keep it to yourself. Shit, Tosh is gonna have kittens!"

"Yeah" Ianto giggled.

"You know" Owen leaned back and glanced at the sleeping tot, "Gwen would have killed for that ring."

"Yeah well, I suppose I did" Ianto frowned, "I made Jack do that."

"No" Owen leaned forward again, his face serious as he looked Ianto on the eye, "I concurred. As second in command I was ready, had it all ready set up to go, I was hoping he would find the balls, I just think it's poetic that you had to lend him yours!"

Ianto snorted and slapped his leg, then leaned back against the sofa, "You know, this is like some lovely dream and I'm scared I will wake up a lonely, unloved freak again."

"Hey" Jack was in the doorway with a parcel in his hands and a look of thunder, "Don't say that! You are unique, beautiful, funny, silly, sexy, clever and above all …mine. Those are the only titles I want you to say out loud, I want you to say those in your head every damned morning …we can make it part of our mantra."

"You still do that?" Owen asked with surprise.

"Yes. I love you" Jack knelt and placed a hand on Ianto's knee, "You are safe. Beautiful. Important. Mine."

Ianto smiled as he reached for Jack's cheek, crooning as he leaned in for a gentle kiss and Owen felt like he shouldn't be watching the moment that was so intimate, even though their lips barely touched.

"What have you there?" Ianto asked as he looked at the parcel Jack had discarded on the floor. Jack grinned as he presented it, making Ianto giggle as he accepted it.

A tiny outfit, a wee teddy bear suit that had Ianto gasping with delight.

"Halloween coming" Jack said softly, "Thought we could dress him up, even if he is too small to trick or treat yet. I thought we can take him to the hub and see if Tosh melts."

"Oh Cariad" Ianto sighed, "You always have such wonderful things. You are so thoughtful, such a lovely provider to our chick."

Jack smiled, knowing how important it was to a cuckoo to have a partner that provided. He was satisfied that he had done his deed for the day, rising and kissing Ianto's head as he asked if there was any coffee.

"Hot in the pot darling" Ianto said absently as he held up the onesie and Jack walked happily to the kitchen where the smell hit him before the sight of the black liquid.

"Darling" he said softly to himself, "He said darling."

Jack added it to his memory banks on the VM, Ianto's voice soft in the recording.


	13. oh, you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/wb0ibt52n/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Tosh was cuddling the little boy as she explained to him the reasoning behind the program running at the moment and his little eyes seemed to drink in the binary code as it flashed across the screen, as if he understood.

Owen was watching furtively, seeing what a fit bird she was and how nice a wee one looked cuddled to her breasts.

Ianto was furtively watching as well, wondering if Owen was going to make a move soon or not.

"What are you thinking" Jack asked softly, not wanting to startle his mate especially since his arse looked extra spicy as he leaned over the railing to look down on their chick.

"We haven't replaced Gwen" Ianto finally said, "Owen and Tosh don't get much time off, not unless we are here and with Heath, I'm sort of sidelined. We need someone to take up some slack and give the rosters a better padding."

"My little star isn't thinking of someone in particular?" Jack asked as he rubbed against that arse still taunting him.

"No" Ianto admitted, "Although …Andy was a good man. I don't know if he has the heart for this type of thing. The ups are really up but the downs can crush."

Jack made an interested noise as he crushed something else, loving the way Ianto's pinstripes all seemed to converge at the crack of his arse.

"Cariad, I know my arse is interesting but I really so need to go down, Heath is getting hungry and is too polite to upset Tosh by crying at her." Ianto said as he reached back to pat Jack's hip, showing no annoyance with him.

"Wanna get something too" Jack muttered and Ianto laughed.

"Food, I mean" Jack spluttered and Ianto spun to take a few steps backward as his eyes shone with amusement.

"I know what you meant!" he teased and Jack smiled as he watched Ianto scurry down the stairs and out to the kitchen to fetch a bottle.

Heath was growing, now easily laying the length of Tosh's forearm and able to fit the first size of baby clothes. It was fun to see the little outfits and the shoes …oh goddess the tiny shoes were so cute.

Ianto looked up as he walked along with his tray of cups and he smiled softly as Jack grinned back, then let his smile slide as a familiar grind filled the silence.

The Tardis materialized on the invisible lift and the door flew open as the Doctor erupted from her, looking around with glee.

"Jack!" he yelled, his flop of air bouncing as he galloped across the hub, "Ah Ianto, where is that man of yours, ah! There you are! Was at a bar in the Meridian Sector and someone was talking about you, remained me that I still had that bottle of plonk in your room, you know how I feel about that stuff!"

"Hypervodka?" Jakc asked with shock, "Oh god! Purple, blue or …no! Not a pink! It is oh gods, the pink. I remember now!"

Ianto's mouth fell open as Jack bounded down the stairs and into the Tardis, followed by the Doctor.

As the door slammed shut Heath started to scream, followed by Ianto who was frantically banging on the doors and as they opened he fell in, then screamed as he struggled back out onto the hub floor as he repeated Jack's name over and over again

"Sweetling" Jack said as he stumbled out of the Tardis and gathered Ianto into his arms, the Welshman sobbing as he slapped at him.

"You left, you left!" he was crying, "How can you leave us, we need you!"

"Easy" Jack crooned, "Easy love, calm down, take a breath. Easy now. I'm here, I didn't leave."

"You did, you left. I couldn't feel you anymore" Ianto was sobbing as he slapped at him again.

"Oh dear, " the Doctor sighed from the doorway of the Tardis, "I forgot you had bonded to a parental one as well. I am so sorry, when the doors shut it would have cut you off like stepping into another dimension."

"I am sorry" he repeated as he stepped towards Ianto and no one was more shocked than Jack when Ianto snarled at the Doctor as he rose to his feet, reaching for his sidearm that Jack didn't even know he had. The fact that it was a stun gun wasn't really all that much of a comfort as Ianto aimed it at the Timelord and snarled again.

"It's OK" the Doctor said with his hands raised, "They always act like this if they feel challenged. They know at an instinctual level that I played a part in destroying their home planet. Like …it's in their DNA OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

The Doctor sounded like a siren as he rushed over to Tosh and plucked the baby off her with glee, the stun gun wrestled away by Jack with a soft frown as Ianto watched the Doctor with a glare.

"So sweet what's his name again? Hello again sweetling."

"Heath." Jack said with a proud grin, "He was born on the moors so it fits."

"After Great Heath Road as well," Ianto cut in, "Where my mother died, at the lighthouse. You … I feel you. Like I did then, like I did at Canary Warf. You and Rose and her brassy mother running about …this …crackling in my head. The other day it wasn't so bad but you didn't hold him, you connect to us when holding him like a conduit."

"You were at Canary Warf?" the Doctor swung to look at Ianto and Ianto took the chance to snatch back his chick and retreat to behind Jack.

"Ianto was there, so was…something else." Jack sighed, "Ianto is a little nervous around you, your dislike for Cyber Tech is not going to like this."

"Not going to like this" the Doctor frowned as he flicked out the sonic screwdriver and waved it at Ianto before stepping back with shock. "Why didn't you tell me? No wonder he was nervous around me, for the love of the Great Mountains, how did I not see this?"

Ianto stepped forward and handed Heath to Jack as he pulled at his tie. He pulled off his jacket and shirt, then calmly removed his cyber arm.

"Wow"

"I need it to exist since my cyber implants in my brain were damaged, without the arm I will die. Without me Heath will die." Ianto said pointedly, "MY child must endure."

"Oh I so love windy-woos!" the Doctor crowed, "You are all so intense and fierce while being so damned sweet."

"Touch my child again without permission and I will show you how sweet my stun gun is" Ianto warned as Jack gasped with horror at the display of animosity.

The Doctor's laughter roared through the rafters of the Hub.

He with smitten.


	14. wash it away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/5igd758fj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto had retreated with Heath, down to their quarters where he continued to mutter and growl softly with annoyance, startling himself when he realised he was stripping the baby of its clothing like the Doctor had somehow contaminated them.

"Sorry sweetling" he sighed, gathering up the bub and after a moment he decided to continue, if only to get rid of the weird feeling.

When Jack entered the quarters he found clothing littering the floor and splashing in the bathroom.

"Hey" he said around the doorframe, watching Ianto sitting in the bath with their little chick sitting up slapping the water with a murderous intent.

"I think someone wanted bubbles" Ianto giggled, "I didn't realise I had forgotten them until we were in. Look at his face!"

Jack knelt and saw the frown as Heath slapped the water and examined his hand like he was hoping for something to change.

"Would you like Daddy to make some bubbles for his wee man?" Jack asked softly and those startlingly stern eyes rolled to take him in.

Jack rose and got some bubble bath, running the hot tap as he felt the cooling water an Ianto beamed up at him at he removed his own clothes to join them. Jack slid in and pushed the bubbles along so Heath could get hold of them, his little squeal filling the room.

"Better dumpling?" Jack asked as he leaned in and kissed a little head and another squeal told him it was all acceptable now.

Ianto laughed and let Jack take the baby, swishing him through the bubbles as he yelled and kicked with delight, telling him that's how superman must feel flying in the clouds. Heath was clutching at one of his wrists as he laughed and a wash of love had Jack almost on tears as he clasped the baby to him, kissing and rubbing as he whispered that he was so precious and perfect.

Heath's sigh of contentment was subtle and Jack crooned softly as he asked if his feed was due yet.

"I'm sorry I overreacted" Ianto said sadly, "I am embarrassed now. I just saw him and …it was like a red rage."

"Yeah, like he said, your kind feel that off him" Jack smiled, "He's OK. Left a few trinkets for Heath, something about them being things Cuckoos like. Kept saying Wind Woo. Never heard of that term before."

"Me neither" Ianto frowned softly, "I'll have to check with mainframe, maybe it's some sort of sub-species or something."

"Awwwwwwwww" Jack looked down and found a little mouth trying to suckle on a nipple and Ianto laughed softly as he rose out of the water, giving Jack a lovely show, "I'll get it."

"You certainly will, looking like that" Jack called out, grinning as he listened to the rustling in the other room then the ping of the microwave that had Heath suddenly wide awake with his eyes searching.

"Clever wee bugger" Jack said softly as he sat up more and accepted the offered bottle, "Here you go darling boy."

Heath drank with his eyes firmly locked on Jack's seeking his love as much as the goodness from the milk and although deep down Jack knew it was a cuckoo ploy to maintain safety, he also knew it was the most endearing thing he had ever known.

"I do love you" he assured the tot, "I love you beyond the stars, and the black between. Promise, I love you almost more than Taddy."

It was good enough.

It was right.

Heath finished his feed and signalled so by spitting out the teat and grinning, knowing Jack's shoulder might not have the tingly goodness of Taddy's but smelt so nice.

A little burp later and he was transferred to the shoulder he preferred to sleep on, his tiny fingers seeking the scar tissue.

"You wanna stay here tonight?" Jack asked softly.

"What about Lucy? She's still in the yard." Ianto sighed and Jack hummed.

"I'll get Owen to pick her up on his way to grab some takeaway meals for tea" Jack said softly as he watched Ianto struggle to dry himself and the now limp baby. "Here; lay on the bed and I'll do that."

Ianto laid back and felt such love as Jack gently rubbed him down with a fluffy towel as well as checking every little crevice of the baby before slipping a nappy on, no mean feat with him curling up.

"Such a pro" Ianto gushed and Jack grinned happily at the praise.

"Erg, I can't be bothered fighting with pants, I'll go commando" Ianto whispered as he settled in the bed and let Jack tuck him and the chick in, Jack's grin wanton and full of promise.

"Jack!" Ianto warned without much sting.

"After tea Tosh can take him, Owen had a long night of reports and she is running a programme or at least that's her excuse for staying up, I can show you what I think commando is all about soldier!" Jack leered and Ianto laughed softly as he shook his head

"Terrible, you are!"

Jack sighed and shrugged.

"Only for you."


	15. feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/dr14uhasv/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Heath was having a grizzly morning and Ianto wondered if it was because the routine had been changed yesterday, maybe they needed to be at home at night so he could have his little bed he loved so much.

He was absently thinking about this as he searched for Jack's mug, knowing he had been carrying it around all morning and had probably shoved it somewhere stupid.

For a handsome, clever minx that man was a blood buffoon sometimes.

_There it is._

Ianto canted his head.

Jack must have been stretching and had it in his hands, then hung on the framework of the manipulator while talking to Owen, the cup sat there before he walked off.

_Goddamn it._

Heath wanted cuddles, attention and to reach up that high would really set him off. Ianto considered calling out to Jack, making him get his own cup down from the high beam but he also knew that would annoy Jack who had forgotten he even owned a cup at this stage.

Tosh looked up from the screen as the cup toppled, gasping as it headed straight for Ianto and she gave a sigh of relief when he caught it deftly with one hand while still cupping Heath's wee bum with the other.

Ianto smiled as he talked softly to Heath and she smiled at the display of affection, seeing such a lovely side to the once benign man. Heath had stirred things up, in such a nice way.

"How about you" Ianto asked as he neared, seeing her watching, "Any cups or flying saucers?"

She giggled as she told him her dishes were already in the sink and he wandered off humming a lullaby as Heath yawned delightfully against his shoulder.

It wasn't until he was walking back that she canted her head, recalling the cup and she brought up the CCTV footage, watching him look up at it and catching it as it fell. It must have made a sound as it toppled, why did it topple?

She found it a small mystery but was more interested in the baby coming towards her as Ianto rolled his eyes, "Lucy wants to pee and the wind is quite sharp this morning, I don't want him topside, could you …"

His eyes fell to her screen and the image of the cup frozen in mid fall.

"I was trying to work out why it fell" she explained, "I wonder if it was a lorry overhead, the rumblings."

"Or Myfanwy" he replied with ease, "That beam connects to the aviary framework. She does like to rub against it to scratch her bum. Don't' tell Jack, the image of a Pteranodon scratching its arse would have him in fits all day."

She giggled as she tried to control her own fit of amusement and accepted the little boy with a soft kiss and she stroked his hair as he smiled dopily and drifted off.

"You are a natural" he whispered a he kissed her forehead, then whistled softly.

Lucy shot out from Owen's med-bay and Ianto smiled softly as he knew that's where she would be, the acidic medic had a soft spot for her and was often caught grooming her instead of working.

"My job to care for the beasties!" he had spluttered as he had tried to explain himself, "She might be an alien species. Good practice."

The grooming supplies had grown to include the odd squeaky toy and this morning Ianto had even spied some conditioning spray for her coat.

_Softie._

"Would you like to come with?" Ianto called down to Owen who looked up with surprise, "Going to fetch some cream buns from the bakery and let Lucy chase some seagulls on the way back."

Owen moved fast, grabbing his leather jacket as he bustled over and offered to take her leash, then saw there was no baby.

"Too cold, just us big boys" Ianto smiled, as he handed over the leash anyway and Owen scampered to the lift with Lucy, pretending to be annoyed when she wrapped her leash around his kegs and pulled him over but his laughter showed his glee.

Ianto wondered if he had ever had a pet before, his mother had been a nasty person and he supposed not. Maybe this is why he spends so much time with the live captures? Owen needed something to love and it seemed that Lucy was a good fit.

He talked softly to mainframe as he followed them into the swirling sleet that had started, laughing as Owen yelped and slid on the icy cobbles, Lucy pulling eagerly as she knew the seagulls were coming.

"Owen?"

"Yeah" he panted, looking back and yelping again as she yanked.

"DO you think Lucy needs a playmate?" Ianto asked, "She is so full of energy, maybe a friend she can have play dates with sometimes, two of them enjoying each other so we don't have to have our arms yanked off?"

"Yeah" Owen snorted, "She is so strong."

"There's a boy, apparently from the same mother as Lucy so her brother I guess. He's being retired because his sense of smell isn't as good as they had hoped for the postal drug service, I think he is a shade darker than her" Ianto said like it was just conversation, "I don't really have room for two and with Heath being so small I don't think I could …"

"I'll have him!" Owen was quick to take the bait, "Shame if they are siblings to not know each other, right? Lucy spends a lot of time at the hub, she's OK for it, and I can walk him like this. Been thinking about my apartment for a while, thinking of a little house. Maybe a garden."

"Tosh likes water" Ianto said softly, "Maybe by the river."

Owen nodded, "Yeah, I thought of waterfront too."

Owen stopped walking and frowned, then started to laugh "You bastard, you know why."

"She is on tenderhooks" Ianto confided, "She is really wanting more with you. If you asked her to leave her little flat too …like, to pool your rental money or something ….let her say a mortgage makes more sense."

Owen was walking on air as Ianto hummed softly to himself.

Feathering someone else's nest never hurt.


	16. flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/m9otnf2en/) [](https://)

Buster.

He was even crazier than his sister, a lolling tongue and a lot of doggy laughter as he splayed his gangly limbs and pranced around like a buffoon on smack.

Owen was smitten, it was love at first sight as he was pulled into a snow bank and flailed about as Buster found him the only dry patch to sit on while laughing like dogs do.

Ianto was laughing, holding his little chick inside his jacket against him as he leaned forward and brayed at the scene, the little legs kicking underneath the dog were in tandem to the baby who wanted to see.

"Can we shoot into the café?" Ianto called out, "Tie the beasts and go in for the soup, my boy wants to face forward in his pack."

They tied the dogs carefully at the designated rings on the wall of the café and stomped the snow off before entering, calling out to the lady that was rushing towards them with a look of intensity.

Ianto barely had time to unhook the baby before he was gone, whooshed away as Owen brayed this time.

"I always wonder" Ianto said softly as they slid into their booth, "Is this the day I don't get him back?"

Owen giggled and waved through the window at the two dogs that were happily standing with their heads into the breeze, smelling the world around them. They looked like something out of a chocolate box picture.

"Look at them" Owen whispered, "So majestic."

"Bloody nuttas both of them" Ianto answered without looking, knowing the phone was probably out and a soft whir told him there were indeed pictures going into Buster's album.

Eventually his baby was returned to him, a face splitting grin and telltale smudges around his mouth.

"Delta, did you let him have chocolate sauce off your finger again?" Ianto growled and she giggled as she rushed away.

"You know you will have an icky nappy for me later!" Ianto scolded the tot who simply smacked his little lips to let him know that he didn't give a goddamn!

Ianto adjusted him so he could see out of the jacket and they rose, Owen taking the order that had been thoughtfully placed in a thermal bag, then they exited the store, Owen stopping to adjust Heath's little hat flaps lovingly and make sure the breeze wasn't too strong, then he nodded as he rose to unhook the dogs.

Ianto accepted Lucy's leash and started to walk, offering to take the soups and Owen was still saying he was fine when a seagull cawed in the distance.

"Fuck" Owen spluttered as Buster yodelled and Ianto hooked the bag of soup from Owen as he took off, being powered across the cobbles like he was water skiing.

"Not you today?" Ianto asked Lucy who huffed and looked at the baby, then walked on sedately.

"Why thank you Lucy," Ianto smiled, "It is considerate of you to consider him in your rambling, I know you would love to join in and …well …I guess…"

"Opps" Ianto said gleefully dropping the leash and she took off, slamming into Owen who screamed as he momentarily rode on her back, nothing but clouds above him rushing past and then the snow bank along the edge of the Plass railings.

"Nice landing" Ianto called out with undisguised mirth, "I give you a 7.8 for that one!"

"You let her go!" Owen yelled as both dogs were now visable down in the pier below chasing the birds, "You bastard!"

"Careful, little ears" Ianto said gaily pointing at the tiny face that was peeking out, his little eyes huge as he looked down at his Uncle in the snow and as Owen looked up at him, the baby started to laugh.

His little limbs shot straight out as he screamed with laughter, little belly bellows that were so sweet that Owen had no choice but to laugh as well at the little starfish lump moving in the jacket.

Lucy and Buster ambled back and sat watching to little tot with their own doggy grins as Ianto adjusted his grip on the bag.

"Come along Owen" Ianto said as he turned towards the tourist office door, "Soup will be getting cold."

"Yeah" Owen scrambled up and scooped up the two leashes, running after the Welshman whose long loping stride left wider footprints that Owen, even at a run.

They entered and went down, Owen talking excitedly about an article he had read on setters and Ianto made the appropriate hums as they entered the Hub, Tosh rising from her chair with a soft smile.

"Go to Aunty" Ianto said as he unclasped the front pack and Tosh extracted the baby who was babbling excitedly in a tiny voice of nonsense.

"Uncle Owen did look silly" Ianto agreed as he checked the soup, "But you can't really say he did it for you. I think the dogs did it for you, poor Uncle didn't have much say in the matter."

Heath babbled some more, then burst into little laughs as Jack leaned over the railing with delight, "Hark, the sweet tones of madness."

"Heath is under the impression that Uncle Owen fell over as some sort of game" Ianto called out as he looked up at Jack, his face glowing from the sudden warmth of the hub.

"Well, I think Owen falls over for all of our amusement!" Jack answered as he skipped down the steps.

"Cheeky Bast …."

"Careful, you already owe the jar" Ianto said calmly as he checked each soup before handing it over to its owner.

"Gods, still hot" Jack sighed and then looked at Ianto with a twinkle, "Soup still good too."

"Stop it!" Ianto blushed, "Harassment!"

"You betcha!" Jack crowed as he swung to look at the baby in Tosh's lap. "What do you think wee man? Taddy looks like something out of a modelling agency photo shoot with that scarf? So handsome?"

Heath clapped his agreement as Ianto's blush deepened and Tosh smiled.

"Marriage does agree with you" she said softly, "You are practically glowing brighter than the lights in here."

"Still haven't had the party you promised" Owen said as he tore a piece of garlic bread off the foiled loaf, "I want cake."

"This weekend" Ianto assured him, "The rift is going to enter it's dormant phase for the quarter, we can all go and stay for the night, party, a wee bit of booze and the dogs can run like nuttas after any unsuspecting squirrels."

Owen lit up as he swung to the dogs waiting patiently for his crusts, "Did you hear that kids?"

Tosh smiled lovingly at him as he showed his paternal side.

What a lovely mate he will make her.


	17. Nests are cool

Jack headed for the cabin first, saying he wanted to restock without worrying about the cold, wanting to light the fire and warm it before the others arrived.

Ianto was pleased that Jack was so thoughtful and kissed him goodbye at the hub before going down and plucking his tot up from the floor where the dogs seemed to be worshiping him.

"I know, but I need to be blessed too" he told them and they rose to go find their other favourite little human, a soft cry of delight telling Ianto that they had found Owen.

"Are we ready?" Tosh asked an hour later, her face flushed as she checked the bags in the back of the SUV again, then stood back at the dogs leapt into the bed made up for them.

"OK?" Owen crooned, "I know the bags had to go over that window but you still have this one and you can do scary faces out the back at anyone following right?"

Tosh giggled as she shot around to the passenger side, covering her mouth as Owen lost the plot while apologising for the doggy accommodation, "Remember, we're going to the cabin where there are lots of squirrelies to chase! Yeah!"

Heath had stilled his kicking in his wee car seat and rolled his head to look at his Taddy sitting beside him, his little eyes wide.

"Yes, Uncle Owen loves the doggies too" Ianto smiled, "Just like his favourite little chick!"

Heath did a big gummy smile as he looked out the window to see Owen walking around to the driver's door.

"Ok peeps, lets get this show on the road!" Owen crowed and Heath made a small peeping noise in answer that had Owen crawling between the seats as he squealed with glee, "I heard that, cheeky. So much of Jack in you, oh-ho, think you're clever but I have my tickle fingers on today."

Heath screamed lustily, even as he raised his little arms in welcome and soon Ianto was sighing as Owen sat in his lap tickling the baby. Once Ianto had enough he grabbed the horrified Owen who had totally overlooked where he was sitting and his screams were a bit louder as Ianto tickled him for a while, then kissed him softly and told him to cut it out.

Owen was laughing and choking as he struggled back through to the front, snorting and huffing with glee as Tosh rolled her eyes, "Do I have to separate you boys? Heath, Taddy may have to swap with the doggies!"

Heath squealed softly in mock horror, then threw his head back to bray in an eerie Jack laugh that had Ianto's face softening with love as he leaned over to kiss a wee button nose.

"That was SO Daddy, you have to do one for him, he will be so chuffed!" Ianto whispered and a little hand patted his cheek in agreement.

They drove in companionable silence as they listened to the CDs Tosh had chosen, the trip long but not boring as Ianto joined in with some songs showing his lovely voice off for his son.

They pulled up at the cabin and Owen slid out to let the dogs out, calling out to them to hold it a second longer.

Tosh opened Ianto's door and held out her arms hopefully, pleased when she was handed a little wriggle monster and she walked around so he could see the dogs playing in the snow.

Ianto picked up Heath's bags wanting to get them in first so his clothes wouldn't get cold and entered the cabin to find a wonderland.

Lumps of firewood had been stood on end, candles lit on top of each one forming a poor man's candelabra, curving around the stairs and filling the house with a pretty glow.

"Oh Jack!" Ianto sighed with delight as he took in the transformation, even furniture moved about and the place seemed even more light and airy.

"His little daybed can go here, the sun pouring in and the dogs can sit on the sofas so they are close he seems to like seeing them too." Jack said happily as he watched Ianto explore, "The bed upstairs is made up for Tosh and Owen, this sofa bed can be folded out later for us so we can sleep down here like a wee camping adventure with our boy."

"Oh Cariad, how thoughtful" Ianto gushed, taking his face gently in his hands and kissing him.

Owen and the dogs rushed in, heading for the hearth and Ianto's soft growl had him tuning to sheepishly remove his boots at the door.

"Sorry mate" he said bashfully as Tosh huffed.

"You have a lot of training to do" Ianto informed her, "Your nest will need reinforcing the way he wrestles with his buffoon!"

"I know she sighed, "But Buster loves him anyway."

"Oi!" Owen blustered, then he blinked "What? Tosh? You decided?"

Tosh turned to Ianto with a huge grin, "Owen asked me to go flatting with him, combine our rent money for a nice wee place by the water with room for Buster to explode occasionally."

"Oh, what a great idea. You are nearly always on shift at the same time so carpooling too, and Buster gets to come to the hub."

"That's what I said" she gushed "But it does seem a waste of money still, but at least it will be nice to have room to display my eggcup collection!"

"Well, if you find the right wee house a mortgage might be a better idea, not throwing money away then, investing!" Jack pointed a finger at her as he joined the conversation, "Can always sell if you breed or whatever!"

"Oh!" Tosh gasped, swinging to Owen, "I had thought about that but didn't' know if you wanted that sort of commitment."

Owen blinked and gaped at Ianto as their conversation bore fruit, then smiled softly, "Well shit, might as well put a ring on it. You're a nice fit bird and I would like a wee click of my own ya know."

"Maybe you should" Ianto nodded, bending to check his chick was OK as Tosh blinked several times.

"Owen?" she said dreamily, "Was that a proposal?"

"Why?" Owen asked cheekily "Is that a yes?"

"YES!" Tosh squealed as she threw herself at him and Jack cheered, racing over to engulf them both in a Captain Special.

Heath watched him his Taddy's arms and looked at him in question.

"Aunty and Uncle love each other" Ianto crooned, "They are going to start their own nest."

Heath made a little 'ooooo' noise as he raised his eyebrows and then grinned.

Nests are cool.


	18. buggers in water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/e52xdgbu7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The dogs had run like the wind and Owen was cursing softly as he walked to the cabin to tell Ianto that he had lost them.

One minute they had been there with him, leaping in the deep drifts and the next minute they were just …gone.

"Ianto?" Owen called out nervously, "You got a minute?"

Ianto walked to the door and Owen was relieved to see he was sans baby, feeling that Heath would know what he was saying, "Er. I lost the dogs."

"What?" Ianto blinked as he searched Owen's face for any sign of humour and sighed as he relaised he was genuinely upset. "I'll get my snow boots on, hang on."

This is when Ianto remembered that he hadn't replaced his snow pants and he huffed angrily at himself for forgetting as he pulled Jack's on instead, "Cariad, borrowing your pants!"

"Sure thing, you can get in my pants anytime good looking" Jack called back softly, not wanting to wake the baby sleep on his chest, a little hand still gripping the empty bottle. Man, he had been hungry.

Ianto headed in the direction of the footprints and couldn't' help but feel the heebie-jeebies as he thought of those rat things that had been out here and his mind started to tease him with thoughts of a rogue one that has escaped capture, lurking in the shadows.

"You OK?" Owen asked, noticing Ianto's nervous glancing around.

"Keep thinking of those things" Ianto shivered, "That one is still here waiting to attack."

"We scanned every day since, there have been no heat signatures near the place, bar the guy delivering the firewood the other day and the gas company with a fresh bottle" Owen assured him, "Honest mate."

"I know it's silly" Ianto huffed, "I keep telling myself it's silly but … my kind are notorious for not letting things go."

"Loyal and stubborn, I kind of worked that one our buddy" Owen smiled and then Ianto grunted and pointed, Owen following the line of sight to find a waterlogged dog with clumps of snow stuck to it's fur lopping towards them.

"GET HERE NOW!" Ianto bellowed and another head appeared in the ditch, a face of honest confusion as the dogs slid down the bank and trotted over, laughing happily as Ianto now took in the dark mud on their bottom halves.

"You bloody little shits!" Owen growled, "Look at the state of you and there is no way to wash that off outside. Shit. Sorry Ianto, they will have to get a bath, won't they."

Ianto's answer was a deep growl and disgust as he knew his pristine cabin was about to be trashed and they headed back.

"Try to keep them out while I lay some newspaper, try to save the carpet on the stairs." Ianto sighed, entering and finding Jack walking towards hm. "Where's chicky?"

"Asleep n the rug by the fire, Tosh is watching him" Jack answered, "Did you find them?"

"I found two bog monsters" Ianto huffed angrily, "I need to protect the stairs so we can get them to the bathroom, they will try to make a break for the bed to hide under it."

"She loves a bath though" Jack frowned as he helped barricade things so the bathroom was the only option.

"Yeah, but apparently Buster doesn't" Ianto shook his head, "I don't know why but when she is with him she is a silly puppy too."

"Maybe she just wants to have fun" Jack grinned as Ianto straightened up to look at him, "After all, Girls just wanna have fun."

"Oh stop it!" Ianto growled and Jack giggled as he saw the flash of amusement in Ianto's eyes before the growl.

Owen led the dogs in, keeping a firm hold on Buster who started to yodel when he saw the bath, bracing against the doorframe and bucking wildly like they were about to drown him, then surging forward into the bubbles as Owen swore and went in too, his hand still stuck under the dog's collar.

Luck watched and rolled her eyes as she delicately stepped in the other end and sat on the silly man who was struggling to escape.

Owen gave up and stopped struggling which allowed Ianto to remove the collar and release him, calmly scrubbing the dogs as Owen scolded them, Buster comfortably grumbling in his lap.

"OK, Cariad, go swap with Tosh so she can see to her dirty dog" Ianto muttered and Owen blinked as he caught up with the words.

"OI!" he roared, "You mean me!"

"Well, I'm not getting you out, or cleaning this bathroom" Ianto smiled sweetly as he rose and Owen harrumphed, "Neither should Tosh but she can dry the dogs while you clean."

"Not my fault they got away" he grumbled with a three year old's scowl.

"Nope, but I did tell you not to go south there was a stream there they would smell out" Ianto smiled serenely as he wandered out and Tosh was approaching.

"How bad is it?" she asked

"Really needs a smacked arse but I think the dogs getting him wet will have to do" he answered and she giggled.

"He has to do the clean up, you just blow dry the dogs," Ianto said, "And don't let Lucy hog the hairdryer, she is a real hot air slut. They both are really."

"Probably why they like Owen" she said as she pulled the door closed and Ianto giggled as he heard the roar of anger inside, followed by her shrill laughter as she found him still in the bath.

His flock was a little mad.

Brilliant.

But mad.


	19. channel surfing

Finally all washed and dried there was grooming as brushes slid through silky hair, the conditioner working on the fine strands.

Jack was grooming Lucy with a loving expression, betraying his affection for the hound as Owen sat on the floor with Buster on his legs getting brushed as well.

It was the sight of Tosh brushing Owen's drying hair as well that set him off.

Ianto had sat his little boy up in the bean chair and his chortling had Ianto rushing back from the stove to watch as the little boy's head kept falling back as he laughed, then he would sit up and point before laughing again.

"What's his deal?" Owen asked.

"Preening, you are all preening like a real brood, I think he sees you as a troop of monkeys or something since he is lapping up nature documentaries lately" Ianto explained as he giggled as his son.

"Wait, he's showing preferences?" Owen asked with interest.

"I usually just let him have the remote and nine times out of tem the channel surfing stops when he finds animals" Ianto shrugged as he walked back to check the soup.

"Huh" Owen grunted.

Jack turned the TV on and handed the baby the remote and they watched as he examined it with open curiosity, turning it in his wee hands with a frown.

"It's different, yes. Different TVs have different looking remotes but see the arrows? They are the same" Jack pointed as he knelt by his wee boy, "See? Push that for next channel."

To their delight the baby pointed the remote at the TV with a serious expression and pushed the button, then started to move quickly from channel to channel before a blood curdling scream as the screen filled with Wildebeast running on a migration documentary.

Owen watched as the little boy then tucked the remote down the side of the chair, claiming it and settling back with wee hands clasped together and huge eyes following the action.

"I'll be buggered" Owen said with awe, "The dexterity alone!"

"Now you know why I want more educational things" Ianto called out as he turned the soup off and placed a lid on, "The soup is ready, garlic bread in the oven. Just help yourselves as you want it, no need to make a thing of it"

"Yum" Owen rose, "Tosh?"

"Later, I'm still full of chocolate" she smiled softly and he nodded as he went to sample the vegetable soup.

Ianto followed Owen to put out a fresh oven mitt and was there as Owen knocked the pot lid off the bench with his elbow and he swore as he swung to try and catch it, finding Ianto holding it.

"Good catch!" Owen grinned, "Sorry."

"That's OK, tempered glass does break loud, would have scared my chick half to death" Ianto said as he placed it back on the hot board.

"Noted" Owen scooped the soup into a bowl and hummed, then felt Ianto's hand slide around his back as he passed, letting him know not to step back.

"Cutlery in this drawer" Ianto pulled one open and Own chose a spoon, kissing Ianto on the cheek, "Ta Mom."

Ianto swung but Owen was already scuttling out of the kitchen giggling and Ianto hadn't swung to connect anyway, his own grin hidden as he ducked his head.

Cheeky shit.

Ianto looked at the screen where a Wildebeast was about to be eaten and made a noise in his throat, "Moo moo is going to die, do you want to see it scared and crying?"

Heath squeaked and pulled out the remote flipping until he found one on cats falling off stuff and his laughing started to lighten the mood.

Owen had watched how quickly he had moved, how calmly Ianto had spoken like he had expected a higher level of dexterity and the way the remote seemed to appear was amazing.

Owen considered all this and it finally started to dawn on him that Ianto was hiding himself so well that his own extra special abilities were being dumbed down and he looked over with a feeling of sorrow as he wondered who the real Ianto was.

Would they ever be trusted enough to see the cuckoo hiding amongst them who must be as advanced if not more than the wee fella who was now shaking the remote as he complained about the batteries, evident as he slapped at it and waved it some more, little clicks and coos.

Ianto knew what he was saying too, quickly breaking open the DVD remote to swap the batteries over as he apologised, "I think Daddy has some in the drawer, I'll look later but these ones fit see?"

Heath's face was one of intensity as he craned his neck to watch the batteries come out and fresh ones go in, then the panel click shut.

He accepted the remote and with a thumb he easily clicked it open and touched each battery as if counting, then clicked it shut and looked at his Taddy with adoration, then went back to searching, pausing for an advert on sunscreen with interest.

Way, way, way more advanced than a human.

How advanced was Ianto, with or without his cyber implants?


	20. thin ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/sj3jwy41b/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was laughing.

His head thrown back with his imp on his chest doing the same and it was like looking at a big and small version of the same thing as they bust a gut.

Owen had managed to get to his feet, only to slip again and Ianto was panting as he tried to regain his breath to tell him how to get off the frozen lake.

Both dogs had decided the best way to help was to climb on top of him and escape the cold hard stuff their feet were not enjoying so Owen was now floundering.

Jack had got a bit further, almost to the edge of the lake before his own mirth had him on his knees beside Tosh and Owen wailed as one of the dogs sat calmly on his head.

"Bus….Bus….Buster" Ianto choked out, "Get off your Daddy's head, he doesn't want to smell your date!"

Owen screamed and flailed.

Ianto's smile faded as he canted his head, then he was running, unclipping his baby from his chest as he screamed Owen's name and Jack looked up from where he knelt just in time to catch the baby thrown at him as Ianto was racing for Owen.

Then Jack heard the ice crack and swore, passing the baby to a confused Tosh and following his husband onto the ice.

"DON'T MOVE!" Ianto roared, "STARFISH! STARFISH!"

This was when Buster stood up and turned to look at Ianto as Lucy wandered off and the next crack was loud as Buster pushed off with his back feet to follow his sister.

Ianto wasn't aware that he was breathing at all anymore, intently racing to Owen and he was almost there when it happened.

The ice gave way and Owen screamed as he went in…followed head first by a determined Ianto.

Jack screamed now, on his hands and knees scrapping snow back to try and see them in the water under the ice as Ianto flailed and reached for his friend who was sinking fast in his snow gear.

Owen was aware of the cold, stinging like thousands of little needles pricking at him and he looked up at Ianto who was intently looking down at him, his mouth pursed as he reached for him and there was a shift in the water as he was propelled upwards.

Owen felt Ianto's' hand clamp around his wrist as he pulled him up towards the surface and then he was out of the water and Jack was reaching back for Ianto to arm pull him out as well.

Heath was crying, terrified as he watched the two men struggle to breathe, the cold hitting their lungs doing as much damage as their wet clothes and Tosh turned and ran for the cabin, slamming inside to bank the fire and turn on the shower.

"Owen first" Ianto coughed as he waved Jack away, "Get him …he is smaller than me, get him first in case I need him."

That was the correct prompt and Jack grabbed up the Londoner, running inside and depositing him clothes and all in the shower where Tosh was waiting and she stepped into the water to strip of his clothes as he yodelled at the heat even though it was only luke warm.

Heath had gone quiet now as his Daddy came back in with Taddy in his arms and laid in on the floor in front of him, stripping him quickly as well as himself and then rolling them both in the blankets from the sofas as Ianto moaned softly with pain.

"I have you" Jack whispered, "My darling, I have you."

Soon Tosh had helped Owen to the sofa as well and he had joined the cuddle, cradling a mug of hot chocolate as he stared at the fire.

"Ta" he said softly and Ianto grunted.

"Thas right" Ianto slurred sleepily, "Love you Twatface."

Owen smiled and cleared his throat, overcome.

"You know mate, I love you too" he finally said once he could trust himself to speak .

"Thas right" Ianto repeated softy into Jack's chest.

"I'd fight a bear for you" Owen said dreamily, "Not grizzly. Or a brown bear because of their size, that would be nuts."

Ianto snorted.

"Or a Panda, they bite" Owen pointed out, "But maybe a care bear. I'd fight one of those sonsabitches for you mate."

Ianto started to giggle softly and Jack grinned lovingly at Owen.

"I mean it!" Owen said with venom, "Fucker wouldn't stand a chance. Stuffing everyehere! Just for you."

"Twypsn" Ianot choked out between giggles.

"I don't know about the rainbow ones though" Owen ammended, "Can you realy kill a rainbow and still keep your humanity?"

Both dogs sat quietly by the fire and glanced back at their laughing humans with confision then went back to enjoying the flames.

Weird pack this one, but funny too.

At least they didn't have to have the cold bath too.

God knows why they wanted one.

Humans are so weird.


	21. Another Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/67ol5wfe7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Owen was watching Ianto as he stoked the fire and crawled back to the sofa where he settled back on the mattress that had found its way there and all the warm blankets were a lovely nest.

Heath was asleep in Owen's arms and he moved slightly to let Ianto cuddle in against him and kiss the wee chick.

"They'll be a while" Owen said and Ianto swung his head with a raised eyebrow, "My boots came off in different areas so they'll have fun finding them with the fresh snow that's fallen since we've been back."

"Be nice if the dogs helped with their superior noses" Ianto snorted, "Shame about their brains."

Both men laughed softly as Heath stretched and yawned, then snuffled back against Owen.

"He is so precious" Owen whispered and Ianto felt a surge of affection for his friend, pulling him tighter against him.

"Ianto, can I ask you something?" Owen asked after a while, "Just us."

"Sure"

"In the water …how did you do that?"

"Do what" Ianto said flatly, looking down at Heath as little eyes fluttered open to stare back up, feeling the mood change in his Taddy.

"It all happened so fast, I know some things are hazy but I'm not stupid" Owen said with the same tone, "I'm not judging here. I love you, you know that, right? You can tell me anything and I will defend you to the end of time, right?"

Ianto shifted and sighed as he realised he had given himself away, "This …thing. Cuckoo abilities …we don't talk about them."

"Abilities" Owen breathed with awe.

"Telekinesis is one of them."

"I knew it!" Tosh said from the doorway as she dropped a dripping boot, "That mug! You …you …willed it to you!"

"Ianto, just tell me one thing" Owen said as he gripped his arm tightly, "I need to know, please, I have to know before we can move forward."

Jack had entered and saw the fear in Ianto's eyes, wanting to rush to comfort but also sensing something big was happening so he waited by Tosh with the other boot.

"What" Ianto barked.

"This ability" Owen said as he stared into the twin storms, "Is it for good? I mean …can it turn you to the dark side?"

"Dark side?" Ianto frowned as he stared at Owen.

"You know …your breathing has been deeper since the lake and …maybe a bit raspy" Owen shrugged and then sobered again as he leaned closer.

"Ianto?"

Ianto blinked.

"Are you my father?"

Ianto blinked again and then finally got the Star Wars analogy happening, surging back with anger before Jack's laughter filled the room.

"You bloody arsehole!" Jack said once he had gained control, "Shit."

"Just need to know if we are safe with a bloody Jedi in the house, that's all" Owen sniffed and then he grinned, "Pretty bloody cool though."

Ianto was relaxing as his fear waned and Heath looked at him for assurance, so he leaned over and kissed him as he whispered that they were still safe.

"Shit, did I scare him?" Owen was suddenly contrite.

"He felt my spike of fear through our bond" Ianto explained, "You startled me."

"I …sorry. I didn't think you would be scared, not of me" Owen said sadly, "I was just so fucking amused when I thought back to how you propelled me up like Luke Skywalker getting his lightsaber, Jack looming above us like the big snow monster."

Ianto smiled and nodded as he plucked his chick from Owen's arms and cuddled him close, still feeling uncomfortable.

"Now I've upset you" Owen guessed, "I didn't mean to …I didn't know how to ask."

"I never talk about it, it's part of our creed to be hidden, safe and silent" Ianto explained "To speak of it causes us discomfort, almost like a pain."

"You know I love you" Owen said forcefully, "I don't care if you are part fucking Weevil. I might if you are part Swiss. Those fuckers are sadists, those chocolate bar things are like a torture devise."

"Yes dear" Ianto said softly, his humour returning.

"Look …I know you come from a communal race and you are currently alone and unsupervised here" Owen said with a soft smile, "But imagine mate. It freaks me out too. The possibilities are endless"

Ianto blinked as Owen jiggled excitedly.

"You could fix the lottery ball drop!"

No they were all laughing as Owen looked hopefully at him like a child asking for a lolly before tea.

"Owen …." Ianto sniggered, "I love you so much."

"Don't be silly" Owen huffed, "You're not that stupid!"

"Ah, but you see …we are bred to assimilate to our surroundings and mimic those around us" Ianto crooned as he reached for Owen's face and cupped a cheek, "So…yeah. I'm getting stupider by the second."

"You …you …." Owen spluttered with fake anger, "You fucking bastard!"

"Ooooo, swear Jar is gonna be so full by the time we get home" Jack sighed as Ianto laughed, hugging Owen to him and Heath reached out to grasp at Owen as well.

"We might be stupid" Owen muttered into Ianto's chest, "Be we be fierce wee beasties!"

"Yes Owen" Ianto sighed happily, "We be fierce."


	22. Safety assured

The drive back to the Hub was mostly in silence, their wee Chick in a deep sleep and no one game to wake him and face the wrath of the Taddy who was literally hovering over the baby as he worried about the corners and bumps in the road.

"Babe?" Jack asked softly as he looked in the rear view mirror "Why are you so jumpy love?"

"My feathers are a wee bit ruffled, that's all" he replied softly, still touching the baby.

"I really didn't mean to upset you" Owen sighed beside him as he watched the world go by.

"I know" Ianto replied as he settled back in the seat and stared out the window as well, then turned to look back at the dogs who were cuddled together in the bed happily dozing.

"I do trust you" he said softly, so softly that they almost didn't hear, "I have never trusted like this before, it is …alien to me, if you pardon the pun."

"You are family" Tosh said as she looked back through the seats at him, reaching to pat his knee, "We love you."

"I know" Ianto smiled, leaning back against Owen who was pleased to be allowed to hug him for a few moments before Ianto moved away again.

The next few days were sedate and happy as Ianto felt himself slowly unfurl, no longer afraid to show himself and it was reflected in his wardrobe as his shirts became brighter, his smile wider and his step more determined.

Heath was also happy, watching his parentals preening each other as Ianto fixed Jack's tie before the meeting today and Jack took the moment to fix Ianto's collar. Then a look of adoring affection into each other's eyes before heading in to greet the Unit officials sitting in the meeting room.

"Good afternoon Gentlemen ….and lovely lady" Jack smiled and the woman shifted in her seat. "I hope Doctor Harper was polite, his manners come second to his skill."

Ianto offered refreshments and smiled politely as one of the men reached for the sugar, then accidentally knocked the bowl.

The man swore as he pushed the chair back and it caught, tipping and the man squeaked as he started to fall, his knees catching the edge of the table and the room was silent as Ianto held the man by the back of the chair while correcting the table.

"Careful there sir" he said calmly, "That is bullet proof glass but your poor head isn't."

"Hell, you are a strong fellow" the General huffed, "Good catch."

Ianto looked at him for a few moments and then smiled as he reached out and bowed slightly, "Ianto Harkness-Jones, pleased to meet you sir."

"Ah, General Grantham. Nice to meet you too Mr Harkness-Jones" the General blinked, "Any relation to…"

"Ianto is my Husband" Jack informed the table, "He is also my Archivist and PA."

"You're the one I spoke to last month about the file on the Blow Fish Mating Rites" the woman said and Ianto turned to her.

"Yes, Corporal Hasting?" Ianto pointed, "Right?"

"Yes" she smiled, "I didn't realise you were the archivist, no wonder you were so quick to respond to my request."

"I aim to please" Ianto smiled.

"Wait … you aren't the one …oh my lord" the General leaned back, "You are the one from Torchwood One, aren't you. The one that they wanted a piece of. Good lord, you are so young to have such a huge file with so much of it blacked out."

Ianto took a gamble, "Because I know the Doctor."

"Ah!" it worked as the General relaxed, "The man can made people a little nuts. It all makes sense now, I am terribly sorry for all the madness. No wonder a lot of it is sealed."

"Ianto was such a find" Jack smiled, "Of all the things we managed to save from T1, Ianto is my precious jewel."

Ianto blushed as he looked at him and told him he was a Twypsn.

Jack laughed and began the meeting as Ianto slid around the walls listening.

Then came a lusty cry from below and Ianto jumped, heading for the door.

"Is there a baby down there?" the Corporal asked with shock.

"Our son, Heath. He is …ahhhhhhhhh" Jack lit up as Ianto entered the room with a weepy baby, handing him to Jack as he told him softly that someone hit themselves in the face with their rattle again.

"Heath, love. Bonking yourself is not the way to learn how to use the rattle" Jack told him as he lifted the rattle still clutched in the baby's hand, "You turn it and the beads run, look."

Jack twisted the rattle so the beads ran around in the clear plastic and he cooed with nig eyes.

"See? Much better than making lots of noise, look at them running" Jack crooned and Heath laughed with glee.

"Oh, he is adorable" they all crooned.

Heath looked around the table and then gave a gummy smile and waved the rattle.

Ianto then asked if he felt better now and Heath looked up with a grin and nodded, sighing as he cuddled against his Daddy.

Ianto was almost to the door for his bottle when he felt it.

Safe.

He turned and looked at his beloved and their chick and knew deep in his heart that no one at the table could hurt him or his chick.

They were safe in a room full of enemies.

Jack would smite them all in a heartbeat.

Ianto started to whistle as he skipped down the stairs and more than one person stopped to listen to the pretty music.

It was like a music box playing.

Heath listened too.

The sound of happiness.


	23. Andy?

Heath was kicking his little legs as he watched the dogs dancing around, playing with their chew toy uncle had given them.

Taddy and Daddy were busy with Aunty Tosh, leaning over to look at something that he didn't care about as he sang a little song to please the doggies and they both laughed to say he was a great singer.

Yep.

Then Taddy was there, his smile and smell so lovely as he cuddled his chickie to his chest and sang for him. Taddy has a lovely voice, much nicer than his and he closed his eyes as he listened to that rumble deep in Taddy's chest.

Then another voice and Heath craned his neck to see who was talking, encouraged by his Taddy's noises of delight as he headed towards the person.

"Andy! Come in" Ianto said as he led Andy to the sofa and Andy looked around with interest.

"Ah, Officer Davidson!" Jack called out, "Where is your uniform. Bad form, you know I love…"

As Jack walked closer he saw the little face peering out from Ianto's arms and his face softened as he revised his words.

"I love my little man" he crooned, reaching for the baby who squealed with delight, kicking and wriggling in his grip.

Jack cuddled him and growled, "Are you after a tackling? Are you, you little beast? Aye? Think you can beat Daddy this time?"

More squeals as Jack sat and leaned back as he tickled the wee baby, little hands slapping and grabbing as Heath pretended to attack him, slobbering and drumming his feet on Jack's stomach.

"Heath! Are you eating poor Daddy again?" Ianto asked as he reappeared with coffees and the baby snarled some more, finding the neck to suck on as his toes curled against the soft shirt.

"Oh god, he's going for the jugular Taddy" Jack wailed and Ianto laughed as he plucked the beast up and bit him gently on his own neck.

Heath screamed, a blood curdling noise like he was being killed and Andy paled as Jack rose.

Jack then grabbed Ianto and kissed him, then baby between them screaming with overloaded excitement.

"If you don't calm down there is no bot-bot" Ianto warned, "You will choke."

An immediately sober baby held out his hands, palm up like a magician showing nothing up his sleeves and Jack reared with mirth at the transformation and intelligence shown.

"He's a lovely wee fella" Andy grinned as the bottle was offered and a tiny mouth opened like a chick wanting a worm.

Soon the baby was suckling at his bottle with lidded eyes, humming with delight as Jack held him, singing softly and rubbing his little legs.

Ianto smiled softly, "Thank you Andy, we are very proud of our son."

"We want you to join the team" Jack said without looking up at him, "With this wee one here, Ianto and I would like to spend more time together, as a family. We are looking to build the team. You were the first person we considered."

"Oh" Andy blinked with surprise and he looked around, finding Owen and Tosh standing to one side looking at him intently, "Really? Me?"

"He likes you" Ianto said with quiet awe and Andy looked back towards Jack to find the baby sitting up staring at him, slow blinks as he was considered.

"Hello there wee man" Andy smiled as he shuffled closer on the sofa, "I'm Andy. Would you like me to come work here?"

Heath blinked and then squealed, clapping his hands as he decided he liked this man with the nice smile.

"Sorted" Ianto said as he plucked the baby from Jack's lap, "Now lets sort that bum, ya poopy head."

Heath squealed at the name, slapping at his Taddy who ignored his protests and took him to the changing area set up under the mezzanine level, flipping him on his back and undoing his clothing.

"Well, well, well. What have we here!" Andy drawled as he appeared over Ianto's shoulder, "Care to explain yourself young man?"

Heath looked at Andy with surprise as he heard the open playfulness.

"well? A concealed weapon of some sort …biological" Andy stepped around Ianto and expertly seized the wee ankles and lifted the baby to wipe his bum with a wet wipe, "I will have to confiscate this stink bomb before it takes out half of Cardiff!"

Heath blinked and then started to laugh as Andy pulled faces and cleaned him up.

"Definitely a terrorist" Andy said as a fresh nappy was slid into place with ease, "We need to keep this one contained."

Ianto watched his chick as he let Andy manhandle him into his clothes again, showing no sign of fear and he turned to look over at Jack who was still sitting waiting.

"There you go" Andy lifted the baby to his shoulder and cuddled him close, "What a lovely wee man. My baby brother was about your size when he first showed signs of trying to kill me ya know."

Heath had hold of Andy's t-shirt as he looked up at him and grinned.

Ianto nodded his agreement as he patted Andy on the shoulder and smiled at his son.

"Welcome to Torchwood Andy."


	24. the leg bones connected to ...

Over the next few weeks Andy settled into the team with ease, making Jack wonder if he had made a mistake with Gwen and should have taken Andy on in the first place.

Not only was Ianto happy, wee Heath loved his new uncle with a passion.

Jack was getting used to finding Andy sitting with a baby in his lap crooning softly as he worked and his mate wandering around with a confused look on his face looking for their chick. Ianto never complained though, laughing at himself as he tried to get used to sharing with another person.

Andy's workstation was unlike any other with trolls, aliens and even for some strange reason a life sized hedgehog scattered around the keyboard. It made Owen's look tame.

Heath's eyes would drink it in, looking for the changes as Andy fiddled around with them and today he found something new.

He squeaked as he looked at the strange thing and Andy looked down to find the wee tot frowning with concentration as he stared at the rubber skeleton.

"He's a skeleton" Andy said as he plucked it from the desk and offered it to the baby, "They are bones. This is what we look like with no meat on our body. See? His Army bone? His Leggy Bones?"

Heath was fascinated, turning it in his tiny hands with big eyes, cooing as he processed an Andy went back to reading the report Ianto had sent through.

Soft laughter had him looking down to see why Tosh was amused and found the wee tot had placed the skeleton's leg over his own like he was measuring them.

Owen came over and crouched with the scanner and he silently placed it over the leg as the bone became visible on the screen.

Heath's eyes bugged out with amazement and he put his wee hand under the device and then looked at the skeleton, dividing it's fingers and looking at his own, placing the hand back under with a frown of interest, then the threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"I know, weird huh?" Owen asked as he leaned in to kiss the wee man and rise, the little hand seizing his wrist stopping him and big eyes begged silently until Owen nodded, releasing his grip on the scanner and explaining to Andy how it worked.

Andy gave up on the report and moved to the sofa where Heath was now looking at the skeleton leg, his leg and then with a moment of inspiration he decided to look at Andy's leg.

More screams of glee as he pointed and laughed, Andy laughing with him as Jack leaned over the gantry handrail to look down on his son.

Ianto ordered lunch and they settled to eat around the table, Owen and Jack pulling the other sofa over so Heath could stay against Andy's thigh where he had drifted off and was currently snoring.

"He's so precious" Andy gushed happily as he stroked his little head lovingly and the dogs watched silently with approval.

When Heath woke he made little squeaking noises and Andy carried him to the change table, proven right in his assumptions when he found a full nappy and he fake growled as Heath giggled and wriggled his toes.

He wanted something apparent in the stare and Andy canted his head as he tried to guess what the baby wanted.

It took Andy a few moments to get it, but he finally leaned over to nibble at them as the baby screamed with glee.

Then Andy sat on the floor with the bub, reading another file as Heath sat with the toys scattered about. Heath considered and looked up onto the sofa where the scanner sat, then his wee eyes narrowed as he decided he wanted it for the doggie footies sitting by his own foot.

Ianto looked up and gave an involuntary bark as the scanner started to fall and Andy caught it, Ianto sighing with relief as he offered it to the kid, "must be a train or something, shaking stuff."

Ianto glanced up at Jack who raised an eyebrow and Ianto grimaced, then rolled his eyes as he calmly 'called' the file from Andy's hand into his own.

"What the …er ….fudge" Andy spluttered as he looked at Ianto with huge eyes.

"I am an alien being, as is my son" Ianto said calmly, much more calmly that he felt, "I can manipulate objects, as can Heath. He has no idea how powerful we are or what we can do. He is playing and you need to be aware that he had no concept of spacial awareness or how hard something is as it flies towards his face."

Andy blinked, then huffed.

Heath looked up at him and grinned, then looked down at the scanner as he held it over the dog's paw, noting the differences with his own wriggling one.

Andy looked down and snorted, then blinked as he stared into space for a few more beats.

Then he shrugged.

"OK, cool."

Heath beamed up at him lovingly as Andy picked up another file and started reading.

Ianto looked up at Jack who nodded his agreement.

Andy got a 'special blend' that was reserved for special occasions.

Owen check to make sure he got some as well, suspiciously sniffing his cup with narrowed eyes before accepting that Andy wasn't the favourite.

Heath was fascinated with the way his toes moved.


	25. scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/n4gihn5kf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"Owen could you at least lift your bloody feet, ya lazy bastard!" Andy growled as he tried to vacuum under Owen's work desk.

"I'm not lazy" Owen snapped, "I'm on energy saving mode!"

"Owen" Jack warned as he wandered past looking for Ianto, "Andy is doing Ianto's job there."

"So?"

"Owen please, don't make me pull rank!" Jack had stopped walking and his eyes narrowed.

"Look mate, if I was meant to be controlled I would have come with a fucking remote!" Owen said in a bored tone.

"Owen, feet please" Ianto said as he walked over with a cup of coffee and Owen obediently lifted his feet and grinned at the little imp peering out from the front pack.

"Hey wee man" he crooned and Heath grinned back.

"Owen, could you please check that body you have defrosting?" Ianto asked with distaste, "It smells awful."

"Really?" Owen asked with surprise, "I don't smell it."

Ianto raised and eyebrow and Owen rose to comply. He eased down to the med-bay where the large seven foot long Terillian lay, dripping softly on the floor and he grimaced as he knew Ianto would hate cleaning this p if he could smell it so keenly.

It was like a bigfoot, of a bigfoot were bright blue.

"Bugger" he huffed.

He began wiping it up with paper towels, kneeling on the floor and he finally got a whiff as well, screwing his nose up.

There was a scrabbling noise and Owen looked up as Ianto leaned over the top of him, the cyber arm holding down the creature, calmly crushing the thing's throat.

"Fuck" Owen spluttered, "They can reanimate?"

"Appears that they hibernate" Ianto replied as he looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"Shit. Right" Owen stood and moved for a hypodermic as Jack moved over to the railing with Heath in his arms.

"Everything OK down there?"

"Yep" Ianto popped the P calmly as Owen raced about.

"Babe? Is that ….awake?"

"Yep" the P a bit more forced as it shuddered, "Owen, it's becoming more aware and it appears to have quite large talons."

"What?" Owen swung to see talons slowly emerging from its fingers.

"Owen?" Ianto sighed, "A little haste please mate?"

"Yeah, yeah" Owen panted as he jammed the needle in and instead of calming the situation it caused the creature to roar and try to get up.

Ianto gave a grunt of surprise, then ripped its throat out, stepping back with the flesh still in his fist as the creature convulsed on the table.

"Shit" Owen gasped, shifting back against the wall with wide eyes.

Ianto moved in front of him, covering him as he watched the thing try to rise again, the Webley loud as its head rocked back from the thud of contact, Jack's snarl of rage punctuation to the matter.

"Ta" Owen said lamely, then started to laugh, his head falling against Ianto's back.

"Everyone OK?" Jack called out.

"It caught my hip" Ianto answered, "Burns like hell."

"Fuck" Owen was pulling at him, his hands shaking and Ianto tried to reassure him that it was OK, they were not known to be poisonous.

"That's gonna need stitches" Owen muttered kneeling as he propped at the three inch long slice and Ianto grunted with pain, "To the bone."

"Incredibly sharp. Can we ….HEATH?" Ianto called up to their baby, still in Jack's arms and Jack remembered him, looking at the terrified little face, "Taddy's OK darling. Naughty, nasty thing is all dead. Daddy saved me darling."

Heath took a deep breath and started to cry, loud jagged howls as Jack rushed down to Ianto so he might comfort the terrified chick. Ianto scooped him from Jack's arms and held him, letting him smell him as a little hand scrabbled. Ianto knew what he wanted, opening his shirt so the hand could settle over his heart, as a tiny ear was soon pressed there as well.

"See? Taddy is OK" Ianto crooned softly, "Daddy will always save us. Daddy is brave ad strong and dangerous."

Heath had stopped crying and was stroking Ianto's chest softly, making little cooing noises.

"Owen, I am moving to the room, you can stitch me up on the bed. We know the nanites will take care of it in a day or so. Heath is more important right now, he needs comforting." Ianto informed Owen, then he and Jack went to their room, settling in the bed with the baby between them and the hip on the outside of the clutch to allow Owen room to work.

"There are bad thing out there" Jack admitted to his son, "There are bitey things, evil things. That is why Taddy and I work so hard to catch them before they hurt innocent people. Taddy and I are super tough and we will always fight. OK?"

Heath reached out and touched Jack's chin, sliding his thumb into the cleft as he looked at Jack, his long lashes wet from crying.

"No matter what happens, Taddy and I will always come for you, OK?" Jack promised, "We will always come for our baby boy. We love you and you are safe."

Heath sighed and closed his eyes as he let himself relax in the warmth.

Safe.

Daddy said so.


	26. What's this noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/mt8r989db/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto stirred and looked down at his wee chick, the little pout so sweet that he couldn't resist running his thumb across it lightly, gaining a smile instead.

Jack had exited the nest early and he could hear Owen's voice out in the main room, then Tosh's soft laugh.

It was Rhys' voice that made Heath blink awake and start looking around with interest and Ianto laughed softly as he rose and pulled on a robe, glad his PJs were still firmly in place with visitors, then he gathered the wee chickie up and padded out to see what they were up to.

"OH MY GOD!" Ianto gasped, "Is that a real tree?"

"Smells like one" Owen muttered, then sneezed, "I hate Christmas!"

"No you don't" Ianto scolded, "You hate the effort that needs to go into it. I bet you will be here bright and early to help with the food though, or at least Heath so I can cook our dinner."

Owen's face lit up as he realised he had been invited to Christmas and he rubbed his hands together as he wondered what they would have this year.

"Turkey, ham, mashed tatties, roast tatties too, candied yams, baby carrots, greens, sweet corn and then pumpkin pie, trifle, meringue pie and cream pie, custard pie, runny custard, fruit pudding, ice cream and whipped cream. Maybe fresh fruit too, as Tosh offered to look for strawberries and stuff" Ianto shrugged as he fussed about the tree then turned to see the men all standing with their mouths open.

"What!"

"All that?" Rhys spluttered, "Blimey. Am I invited too?"

"Don't be wet!" Ianto snorted, "You and Andy are coming, of course you are!"

"Bugger me" Rhys said happily, "You know, Gwen leaving me was the best thing that ever happened. Andy, you fellas. Wow, I would have had a lousy Christmas with the olds. They ask such weird questions about her."

"I'm glad you and Andy get along so well" Ianto said diplomatically, "He's a good man."

"Yeah" Rhys said softly, looking a bit sheepish as he pulled at an ornament, "He is a good one."

"Could do a lot worse" Ianto muttered and he glanced at Rhys to see him grinning into his chest.

Heath was transfixed as he watched the tree grow into a thing of twinkles and shinnies, more than one bauble finding its way to his hands and mouth before Jack realised that the wee imp was stealing them.

"You little bugger" Jack scolded gently as he wrestled a star away and turned to place it on the tree, Ianto's giggling making him turning time to see a little wooden drummer boy slide across the floor and into an outstretched hand.

"Fuck!" Rhys spluttered with awe.

"SWEAR JAR" Owen roared with glee, pointing at the large Weshman.

Ianto rolled his eyes and winked as he flicked his wrist and the ornaments flew to the tree with ease, filling it.

"Now that!" Owen pointed as Rhys flopped onto the sofa with shock, "Is cool!"

"Why thank you Owen, I really should pimp myself out for the holidays, you could make up business cards" Ianto drooled and Owen roared with glee.

"Jones, Ianto Jones. Dressing your tree as he undresses you!" Owen chortled.

"Oi!" Jack roared, "He's mine!"

They laughed as Heath canted his head to look at the pretty things, choosing another glass ornament this time.

The holly wreath was kind of like a teething ring, right?

Ianto's huff as he silently swapped it out for a real teething ring made the little chick grin, showing his gums and the little bump heralding the first tooth threatening.

Ianto crouched and stroked the tiny face as he whispered that he was a bad boy who would get nothing from Santa but coal.

Heath's snort of humour told everyone that he didn't believe that for a second.

Neither did Jack as he winked conspiratorially with his son and told him that he would have a word with Santa.

Whoever this Santa was, Heath was sure Daddy would make him believe that he was a good wee chickie.

Daddy can do anything.


	27. traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/4ellcgh9r/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"What have you there?" Ianto asked as he watched Jack carefully open a little box, battered and stained.

"This was my wife's" Jack answered without looking up, "It was heirloom even way back then. It was tradition for the baby to place it on the tree."

"Oh!" Ianto sighed as he looked at a red bauble with the words "Baby's First Christmas" stencilled on it in gold lettering.

"Each child had held this, Alice being the last" Jack said softly, "I wanted to give it to her for Stephen but she scoffed and said she wanted nothing of mine."

"Just as well then!" Ianto huffed with anger, "Its Heath's!"

"Yeah" Jack perked up as he turned to look at his bristling mate, "That's right. Heathy, come on love. Wanna find a branch for this? Its good luck, see?"

Heath cooed as he was lifted by Rhys who held him close enough to take the bauble and then he swooped him up as he screamed with glee, taking a careful moment to place it on the last exposed limb, his tiny face glowing as he completed the task the biggies had started. His fingers didn't work too well but he eventually managed it with Rhys helping push it back a bit for safety.

"Oh Heath" Ianto gushed, "That was perfect! Oh, clever boy."

Heath preened as Jack plucked him from Rhys and slathered him with kisses.

"Now! Where is that stinky dog of yours?" he asked the tot, watching the clever little eyes roam the room, then settle on the dog sitting silently by the tree covered in tinsel.

Heath threw his head back as belly laughs made his body shake and Jack laughed as well as the dog sat blinking slowly, her expression one of total disinterest.

"Ya silly hound!" Rhys giggled.

"Oi! Where's mine" Owen said and they all grew quiet as dread filled the room then they crept down the hall to find him asleep in the middle of the king bed.

"Bugger" Ianto huffed, "I guess I did leave it unmade and still warm."

"Buster" Owen sighed, shaking his head, then brightening again. "Can we stay the night? Be here for the pressies in the morning and stuff? See his face?"

"What, on Christmas Eve?" Ianto asked with surprise.

"Never had a Christmas" Owen said, then cleared his throat, "I mean, a Christmas sleepover. Yeah. Thant's what I meant."

Ianto knew exactly what he meant and his heart went to him, knowing the sorrow of a lonely holiday and he was so glad he had found Tosh.

"Plenty of room, I can make up the spare room, a fold out in the study as well, if you and Andy don't mind sharing, Rhys" Ianto shrugged as he tried not to watch Rhys squirm before nodding quickly and hurrying from the room to call him back at the hub.

"They are so obvious" Jack snorted softly, watching Heath talking babble to the dog.

"Cute" Ianto agreed, still considering Owen and his need for a nice Christmas as well. "Shopping to be done still, does someone want Heath for the morning? Too crowded for him in the shops."

Owen and Jack both squeaked as Rhys roared into the room and plucked the baby up, looking triumphantly at them as he backed away declaring the chick, "Taken!"

Ianto laughed as he went over his mental list and added a few things, like extra bedding for the pull out sofa bed he also had to actually purchase.

Snort.


	28. shiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/nbk9geir3/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Owen had been first up, excitedly creeping about making the floorboards creak as Ianto lay there listening with a soft smile.

He looked over at Jack, still dead to the worlds and reached out to stroke his cheek as he whispered, "It's Christmas Cariad, wanna see if our boy is ready?"

Jack grunted, and blinked awake with glee, rubbing his eyes as he struggled from the bedding and made for the door.

"Cariad?" Ianto said lovingly and watched his love turn back with a raised eyebrow, "Pants?"

Jack grinned and snorted as he pulled on his PJ bottoms and started to giggle as he crept out and straight into Owen who squealed, then giggled along with his captain as they both snuck into the nursery.

Of course the chic was sitting there calmly watching them, Jack was sure a little eyebrow was raised.

They raced to the main room where Ianto was settling an excited yet sleepy Rhys and Andy under a large blanket on one of the sofas and then he lifted another blanket and Tosh smiled happily as she also got a sweet kiss.

"Oi!" Owen groused as he raced to join her and Ianto canted his head, then leaned over and kissed him as well. His eyes stared at Ianto with surprise and mirth as Ianto winked and turned to watch Jack gush with the baby on the floor. He calmly reminded mainframe to start recording and then folded into a chair to watch Jack enjoy the morning.

Heath didn't mind either and realised this was something important, making little happy noises and after a glance at Ianto for encouragement he started to clap as Jack opened a large gift for him, spurring him on.

"Oh Owen!" Jack gushed as the little walker was revealed, "Brilliant gift. Best one!"

Heath was openly curious as he examined it, little eyes roaming over the buttons and levers he could see on the little shiny car and Jack scooped him up, then lowered him into the little seat as his eyes blew out with amazement.

"I don't know how you found it, but it was the perfect choice" Ianto gushed as he watched little hands fiddling with buttons, knobs and then found the horn.

Throwing his head back, Heath screamed and brought his hands done on the dashboard, his excitement overload so cute as he had a little happy dance in the harness of the walker.

"Awwww, glad you like it little man" Owen said softly as he watched and Heath's head turned to look at him.

"Ys darling boy, Uncle Owen got that for you, isn't he sweet?" Ianto gushed, then gasped as Heath pushed with his little feet, immediately knowing what to do in order to make it go and he moved towards Owen with little hands splayed out. "Owen, he wants a kiss."

Owen beamed as he slid to the floor to meet him, leaning in to kiss a tiny cheek and whisper that he would always get him the cool stuff and the look of adoration as Heath beamed at him told him that he would always be trusted to do so.

Of all the gifts, that is the one Heath wanted and he roared when Jack went to lift him out for lunch.

"Bring the whole thing Cariad, nothing he can get at in the dining room, the floor is slick and he might be able to get around while we eat. It is Christmas, I suppose I can let go of the 'At the Table' rule. Look at his wee face, how can I be so mean today." Ianto sighed and Heath's eyes sparkled as he was carried, car and all, into the dining room where he realised the slate floors made it easier to push with his wee feet and he was soon moving in a slow circle talking to each person with large eyes as he told them how wonderful his car was.

As someone stopped eating to coo and examine the car with exaggerated interest, he would beam and preen at them, little fingers working the controls like he was really driving.

Ianto glanced at Jack and found him transfixed on their son, the love flowing from him like a fine wine and tears picked as he saw Jack's joy.

A family.

A family meal with love and happiness and a delightful child that knew this was a special day.

Ianto thought his heart might burst from his chest and Jack swung to look at him, reaching for his hand as he softly asked if he was alright.

"Alright?" Ianto laughed, "Oh Cariad. I am so happy, you and Heath fill me with such…such…contentment. I am full, overflowing with love and it's overwhelming."

Jack leaned in and kissed him, enjoying the spicy taste of him as Heath looked up and then turned back to the controls.

He just needed to work out which one made it fly.

He so wanted to fly.

Daddy would sort that one day, he was sure.


	29. Driffffffff

Jack was heading back towards the hub after a retrieval with Owen, the piece of rift junk barely worth the gas it took to get it.

"Jack?" the coms crackled as Ianto came on and Jack looked at Owen with surprise, knowing Ianto was at home today with a little boy who had been grizzly.

"Sweetling?" Jack replied, "Everything OK? His Temperature still OK?"

"Yes Cariad, I still believe it's a tooth" Ianto replied softly, "I was wondering what you were doing at the moment."

"Ah, me and Owen are heading back from a retrieval" Jack answered with a soft smile as he heard soft babbling in the background that was unmistakably wee Heath.

"Hold on" Ianto said then more crackling and then…

"Da? Gofferting Da un drffff!"

"Heath?" Jack's face lit up and he coasted to the side of the road, "Baby? Did you say Da? Say Daddy."

"Da."

"Daddy."

"No."

Owen started to laugh slapping at his thigh as Jack grinned, "Listen here young man. I am your father!"

"Silly Dada!"

"Oh my wee star" Jack crooned, "What is my Heathy bummykins doing today?"

"Drifffffffff"

Crackling and Ianto came back on, "We really need two coms now he's starting to talk, little bugger tried to bite me. Definitely teething!"

Jack snorted as Owen sniggered, "What's he trying to say?"

"Drifting Cariad" Ianto replied, "He wants you to come home so he can show you a trick he learned in his wee car. I told you letting him watch those Fast and Furious movies with you would give him ideas. Been doing it all morning."

"I'll be fifteen minutes" Jack said , just have to drop…."

"Oi! I wanna see too!" Owen groused and Jack nodded, "Make that five minutes love."

They entered the house and Jack called out, Ianto's reply telling them he was in the main room. They walked in to find the furniture rearranged and some packing boxes set up. Heath looked over and screamed with excitement, flapping his hands at his Taddy and Ianto stepped back as he declared it ready.

"What is this?" Jack asked with interest.

"His route" Ianto said calmly, "He was most insistent. Put alot of time into it, practiced until I was allowed to watch. The toys are people. Pedestrians. The black monkey seems to be a bad guy because no matter where I put him Heath runs him down with malice."

"Ahhhhhhhh" Owen gushed, "Wee man has a wee race track."

"I am sure that if the plush toys had a say it would be more like 'ARGGGHHHHHH' Owen" Ianto replied and they all smiled as Heath waited then he slapped his hands on the horn to show his impatience.

"Yes darling, Daddy is super excited to watch" Jack said as Ianto led them to the middle of the room.

"He wants us to sit on the table, I know it's unsanitary but I will make an allowance this time. We put our feet up so we have a view 360 of his wee display." Ianto said and they kicked their shoes under, then climbed in the sofa cushions Ianto had put up on the dining table, then they waited.

"OK chickie" Ianto called out, "Ready when you are."

It started with a yodel as the little boy stood upright, his arms out like he was talking then he sat down and his arms went straight out as if about to conduct music.

Ianto gripped Jacks' arm as Owen got to all fours, his face full of glee, "Go Heathy."

Heath took off, his wee feet pounding on the wooden floor as he shot along, dodging 'pedestrians' and then he came to the first corner and he screamed as he drifted around it, slamming into the edge of the chair and laughing gleefully as he took off again, another weird scream as he took the next corner.

"That's the brakes" Ianto whispered so Owen understood, "The screeching is it's tires and brakes in his wee mind."

Then he saw the monkey and his wee face contorted with rage and a battle cry erupted, sounding more like a cat being run over but in his wee mind he sounded mighty as he bore down, the soft toy going under the wheels and then his feet and he drifted into the sofa as his little feet continued to stomp the monkey now stuck under the wheels and then he kicked it back and ran over it with the back wheels, a triumphant scream with a wee fist raised in victory, then off again, more weird screams and slamming.

Finally came the wall of empty cardboard boxes.

"Oh I hate this part, see his wee eye poked out every tine" Ianto whimpered as Heath slammed into the wall and the boxes came down over him, the wee car bursting through to come full circle and stop, the baby now breathless as he laughed and slapped the horn like a manic.

"THAT WAS EPIC!" Owen screamed as he leapt off the table to dance around the car. "YOU ARE A NATURAL!"

Heath preened as he looked coyly at his uncle and Owen scooped him from the car to dance with him in his arms, "You are awesome."

Jack looked a the carnage and then at Owen's phone still recording where he had dropped it on the table as he leapt off.

After a cuppa and some kisses the two men headed back to the base where the others watched the recording on the big screen, Owen's screams of delight matching his nephew's.

"He has his father's driving style for sure" Rhys sniggered as Jack preened.

"He needs a real car" Andy pointed out, "A proper little battery operated one."

Jack swung to look at him with surprise, "Say again?"


	30. Beep beep

"Jack, I'm not sure about this" Ianto was now nervous as the large box was carried in by the men folk, Tosh following with soft giggles as she watched them argue about who was going to hold the baby while the others unpacked.

Heath solved the issue by crawling over and patting the box as if to hurry them along.

'Come here darling" Jack crooned, standing the wee man on his feet and holding him upright so he could watch his uncles argue, pull, rip and struggle the thing out of the box.

Then the squeaky white stuff that he watched Taddy place to one side as he promised it would be good for running into and not hurt like the boxes might. He resisted rolling his eyes as silly Taddy who saw everything as eye pokers.

Then Uncle Owen got all giggly and they tore off the plastic stuff and Heath forgot to breathe.

A car.

It was a real car. Red with big black wheels and it looked real.

Like.

REAL!

Jack lifted the wee man into it, pointing out the steering wheel and horn, then he whispered, "Uncle Owen is gonna turn it on. Don't push too hard on the pedal."

Pedal?

Heath looked down and by his feet was a set of pedals.

OH MY GODDESSS ON A STICK!

Heath slammed his foot down and the car took off with the men all yelping with horror …well….all but Ianto who calmly stepped in front to take a whack to his shins.

"Daddy said go slow" Ianto scolded, "Lucky the bumper is soft. Go on, get the feel of it first you little bugger."

Heath grinned angelically up and tried that eyelash flutter thing that always worked and his Taddy grinned as he stepped to one side.

SLAM

Heath took off and the little step from the entrance to the main room was no problem as he took some air.

"FUCK!" Owen screamed, running as they heard the first impact and Ianto sighed as he followed the men now trying to get through the doorway…all at once.

They spilled into the room and Ianto caught the vase as it fell, the sight of it suspended in freefall making Rhys' mouth fall open as the flowers and water all froze in place.

"Heath, you break something and the car will go into time out young man!" Ianto scolded as he flicked the flowers and water back into the vase, then the vase back to the sideboard. Then he slid it back for good measure. Heath's reply was another slam, this one driving a chair back a few feet and the little boy roared with rage as it blocked his way.

Then he PUSHED with his little mind as his hand flapped and the chair slid back into the table and he was off again.

"Did you see that?" Owen asked softly with awe.

"Not even a year old and he can telekinetically move objects that big" Ianto gushed, "Oh he is so strong"

Jack wasn't listening, on his knees as he watched the car hurtle towards him and he yelled, "Other pedal son!"

Heath took the wee foot off and slammed it on the other pedal, the car fishtailing as the brakes came on and he squealed and dida real drift…his first ever real drift complete with squealing tyres that left black marks on the floor… brought him to rest in front of his Daddy.

Jack crowed, his head back and his arms throw wide as he showed his pride in his son and Heath joined in, his first ever wee crow.

"What the hell is that?" Owen demanded as he saw a new thing.

Ianto threw his head back and crowed, the musical sound a pure note that made their bones shudder from the vibrations.

"Wow" Andy sighed, "Now that gentlemen, is a crow."

Heath was so proud, so bloody happy as he grinned up at his Daddy and Jack looked down with equal love.

Then he got to his hands and leaned in close, kissing a wee face as he whispered that one day he would drive the SUV so well.

Heath grinned, his mouth open and full of glee.

"Oh look" Jack's face softened, "I see it. Look. Baby's first tooth!"

Ianto grinned at Tosh as the other men rushed to see, all cramming into Heath's face as the tiny tip of a tooth was vaguely viable through the gum.

"What a big boy" Owen crooned, "Gonna be so big and strong and brave, yea!"

Heath sat stroking the steering wheel and felt a wee bit like crying which is weird because he was happy.

Daddy had come through for him again and this was the best pressie ever.

Daddy brought home such wonderful shinnys.

Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto as he reached out and touched Jack's face, whispering that he was a wonderful provider.

Heath reached out to hug the steering wheel with so much affection for his new car.

Jack and his son both preened as they held their beloveds.

Best day ever.


	31. family values

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/d2936ulpr/) [](https://postimage.org/)

That tooth was proving a menace coming, going and generally turning a usually happy boy into a menace as well.

Only the car seemed to please him and Ianto had resigned himself to a strange nest for a while as he removed some furniture from the main room so the stinker could have a good run about in it, sometimes just going in slow circles grizzling softly to himself.

Ianto ached to make it better but didn't know how. Owen saying it was normal didn't help either.

Some DVDs pleased him, momentarily and some music seemed to perk him up, of course Daddy coming home did but there were times Ianto felt like sitting and howling as well.

When did he become the wife?

Today was about the last straw, Ianto's suits were at the cleaners and someone was running a temperature so there was no running to the drycleaners for them as he sat in the little car driving forward a few feet, then stopping it and running it backward to hit the sofa with his head whipping back and forth, then repeat.

Ianto shook the bottle as he approached and knelt, holding it out as the car whizzed past and Heath snatched it then screeched to a halt, backed up and looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, "Ta Tadda"

"Very nice use of your voice" Ianto encouraged him, their silent conversations starting to unnerve Owen, "You are getting so clever."

Heath gave him a rare smile and Ianto stroked his hair for a few moments, then Heath was done with it, slamming on the pedal and taking off, the bottle held high like a banshee riding his steed into battle.

Ianto turned to clean up the kitchen and he then wandered into Heath's room and carefully placed the toys in the positions he liked, humming to himself as he checked the time. Jack will be home soon. Should check that meat.

Gods, he was the wife wasn't he.

Ianto sat back on his heels and sighed, rubbing his face then he heard the crunch of gravel and he rose with relief to go greet his mate and Jack's smile was enough to make Ianto feel better, the kiss and arse grope much better and Jack even groped his arse too.

"My poor darling" Jack crooned, "You are going stir crazy, huh?"

Ianto simpered and let his head fall to Jack's chest as he laughed softly.

"Tell you what, after tea I will occupy the beast and you go take one of those big bubble baths you love so much, then I'll put him down and give you a massage for your day of horror" Jack promised and Ianto kissed him happily.

OK, he can be the wife.

"Where is he anyway?" Jack asked as they entered through the back door from the garage.

"He's in the broom-broom" Ianto answered, the name of the car still grating as well.

They stopped and listened for thumping or crashing but got nothing.

"Heath?" Ianto called as he moved through the house and Jack called out as well.

Ianto called through the bond and got nothing.

OK, now he was panicking as he ran from room to room bemoaning how large this house suddenly seemed then he heard Jack's soft laughter and he rushed into the office to find their son.

Heath had tried to get out of the car and it had tipped, their child laying half in and half out of the vehicle asleep, snoring softly with his bottle still clutched.

"Ah, Heathy, Heathy, Heathy!" Jack sighed as he bent to pick up the limp baby, "How many times must I tell you not to drink and drive young man?"

A snorted snore was the answer and Jack giggled as he carried him along crooning and kissing a hot little head.

"He's not slept all day and now look at him!" Ianto sighed, "He'll be a bug-bear all through tea now."

"Come on love" Jack settled him in the bed, lovingly stroking his sweaty hair.

"Little bugger, look he got his clothes off again too" Ianto huffed, "He doesn't understand that having a temperature isn't always because it's hot."

"Little saggy nappy bum" Jack said lovingly then he turned and pulled Ianto into his arms, kissing him passionately. "I know you are bored, I know you are fed up but you are doing a better job than I would have, you know that?"

"I just…Grrrrrr" Ianto hugged Jack tightly, smelling him and relaxing.

"Come on my darling man, the smell of that roast is driving me wild" Jack whispered, "If we eat now we can do it by candlelight with a little wine, he'll sleep for another hour at least before demanding his slops. I can feed him then while you are relaxing because I will have done the dishes by then."

Ianto didn't know what he liked the sound of more.

The bubble bath?

The massage?

Or was it Jack doing the dishes.


	32. Don't challenge me

Ianto was strolling across the Plass pushing the pram as he hummed to himself, the little boy in the pram nodding his head as he fought sleep.

Ianto estimated two more circuits and he would be asleep, then they could go back down and Ianto could get the coffee Owen was braying in his ear for.

The UNIT vehicle that swung in front of him was both rude and uncalled for as Ianto was forced to pull back the pram with a bark of shock. Then the doors swing open and several solders spilled out as Ianto's mouth went dry at the sight of the red caps.

Ianto started to back away but one saw him and started to stride towards him, "You! Halt."

Then the last thing he wanted, the rifle rising from the man's arm and as it swung towards his chick Ianto lost it. He roared as he stepped between the man and his baby and the cyber arm grabbed the end of the rifle, twisting it as he snarled into the man's face.

"Fuck" Owen's voice brought him back as he looked down to find the rifle totally bent like a pretzel.

"Right. Anyone else want to upset my husband?" Jack asked casually.

"He pointed it at Heath" Ianto said in a low growl, "Fucker threatened my chick."

Jacks smile faded as he looked at the man, "Is that true?"

"He looked hostile" the young solder said pompously as he tried to bend the rifle back.

Jack's snarl was loud as he grabbed the solider by his shirt and pulled him into his personal space "Hostile? This hostile enough for you?"

Heath started to laugh as his Daddy played silly and Ianto felt himself start to relax so he took the rifle and snapped it in half, handing his son the pretzel, "See? The only good gun is a dead gun."

Heath shook it and growled like he saw Daddy do.

Ianto walked to the front of the vehicle and took a deep breath then picked it up by its bumper and pushed it back off the footpath, settling it into a park.

"Perhaps you need better people" Jack said to the General who was openly gaping at Ianto, "Seems mine are better than yours. Not bad for a …what did you call it? A tin-pot little enterprise?"

"Really?" Ianto canted his head, "Tin-pot. Was that a Darlek reference? We don't like those."

Heath heard the soft warning and then got the image of a Darlek from Jack as he saw it coming closer and Jack's spike of fear as he died. With a scream of horror Heath reared back in his pram and Ianto reached for him but Jack was quicker as he released the soldier and knelt to gather the little boy into his arms.

"There, there Daddy's here" Jack crooned, "It's OK darling."

"DADDY!" Heath screamed once he got a good mouthful of air, "MY DADDY!"

"I'm here, it's OK love" Jack was crooning as he jiggled the baby and Ianto was beyond angry now as he felt his child's fear.

A child's fear, red caps and guns.

Ianto swallowed as he reached for Jack and Jack realised he was overloading.

"Gentlemen, we have clearly not started on the right foot and my husband here is quite upset" Jack said calmly, "If you will excuse me, we will have to reschedule."

"I will talk to the good Mister Jones and set up another meeting" the General huffed.

"Harkness-Jones" Ianto corrected, "I am married to Jack now."

"Wait. You are the archivist?" the General asked with surprise.

"Ianto as an integral part of our team" Owen roared angrily as he pushed the empty pram, "He is a fully trained field agent who can take any of your bloody men!"

"Yes and this is our son, as you can see you have frightened him and if we don't go right now I am going to blow a gasket here and tear your vehicle to pieces, probably followed by your men" Ianto said with a polite smile "I am beyond pissed."

"Easy now" Ianto said softly and Owen looked away, still bristling as he stepped onto the perception stone and disappeared.

Jack handed the baby to Ianto now that he was calm and turned to face the general, "Look. This is delicate but Ianto had a bad experience with your men once. It has startled him as he was not supposed to be here today."

As Jack spoke Ianto stepped back onto the stone and Owen placed his arms around him to hug him. Ianto felt touched by Owen's concern for his safety as Jack opened his VM and touched the elevator button.

Tosh watched gleefully on the CCTV as the men looked around for the suddenly disappeared.

Jack simply shrugged as the General gaped.

All the way down Owen held them safe in the middle of the stone.

The kiss to his cheek before stepping off was totally warranted.

And besides….

Owen's chuffed blustering worth it.


	33. silence

"As I was coming up the stair, I met a man who wasn't there. He wasn't there again today, I wish that man would go away" Owen was playing with Heath and Ianto felt a chill run down his spine as he heard the old poem.

"Owen, not that one please" Ianto said softly, "There really are men who aren't there. They are dangerous."

"Huh?" Owen looked surprised but shrugged and then smiled back at the little boy who stood gripping his uncle's knee.

Five little monsters jumping on the bed,

One fell off and bumped his head.

King called the Doctor and the Doctor said,

"No more monsters jumping on the bed!"

_Jumping on the bed_

_Jumping on the bed_

_Bumping on the head...Bumping on the head._

_Jumping on the bed... Bumping on the head._

Four little monsters jumping on the bed,

One fell off and bumped his head.

Princess called the Doctor and the Doctor said,

"No more monsters jumping on the bed!"

_How many Monsters left?_

_Count with me... 1 2 3_

_There are three Monsters_

Three little monsters jumping on the bed,

One fell off and bumped his head.

Queen called the Doctor and the Doctor said,

"No more monsters jumping on the bed!"

_Number 5 ,Number 4 ,Number 3_

_How many Monsters left?_

_Count with me... 1 2_

_There are two Monsters ... Yeahh_

Two little monsters jumping on the bed,

One fell off and bumped her head.

Prince called the Doctor and the Doctor said,

"No more monsters jumping on the bed!"

_Jumping on the bed_

_Jumping on the bed_

_Bumping on the head...Bumping on the head_

_Jumping on the bed, bumping on the head._

One little monster jumping on the bed,

He fell off and bumped his head.

Everyone called the Doctor and the Doctor said,

"Put those monsters straight to bed!"

_Let's count, How many Monsters back to bed?_

_5...Yeahhh_

Heath screamed the counting and 'yeahhh' along with Owen, this clearly a firm favourite and the little boy thew his head back and laughed.

"So that's why there are five toys counted out at night" Ianto smiled, "He is so sure he needs five and they all end up on the floor by the time he's asleep."

"Ah, but ya see the real monster in still in the bed" Owen growled as he seized the little boy around his middle and tickled him until he screamed.

"You little beast" Owen crooned, raising to boy onto his knee and kissing his face with little smacks of his lips.

"You big softie" Ianto murmured, leaning down and kissing Owen's cheek as he grinned happily at the little guy.

"Our child would like to know if his uncle is coming home tonight for cuddles in front of TV" Ianto said as he yawned and settled to read a report on the hub sofa, "apparently he needs your voice for bedtime book reading. I will get takeaways on the way and you can stay the night in his bed."

"Oh really?" Owen said happily, "Fart book again?"

Heath smiled lovingly at his best friend and nodded happily, then cuddled into his chest and started humming a nonsense song.

"Awwwww" Owen gushed and Ianto looked over at Tosh as she smiled lovingly at him.

"He will make such a nice Daddy for someone's baban" Ianto whispered and she blushed as she pushed half heartedly at him then he laughed softly as he wandered up the stairs to Jack.

"Gasp, are you chick free?" Jack asked.

"Uncle Owen is on the case" Ianto said as he folded into Jack's lap and kissed him passionately, "I invited him back for the night."

"Heathy will love that" Jack agreed as his hands slid up and down those luscious hips and butt.

"It also means he will sleep in with Heath, meaning he won't want to come into us" Ianto whispered.

"Are we talking about Heath or Owen?" Jack joked and Ianto giggled as he kissed him again, humming happily as his cybernetic arm surrounded Jack, lifting him from the chair and onto the desk.

"Oh baby" Jack sighed happily as he was manhandled with ease and as Ianto lowered himself onto his Captain he hummed again, a soft musical sound that went through Jack to make his morrow melt.

"I love you" Ianto whispered as his hands fumbled with Jack's zipper.

"Oh Ianto" Jack's head fell back as he succumbed to those fingers, "Oh my beloved. Always, forever."

"Mine" Ianto agreed.


	34. spawn

Owen was asleep, snoring as loudly as the little boy.

Ianto stood proudly watching his little chick snore with his little arms thrown above his head and his mouth wide open catching flies. Ianto looked over at Owen who was the same and smiled as he saw Heath copying someone he now saw as flock.

Sweet.

Walking back through Ianto was pleased to see Jack closing the dishwasher and tried to pretend he didn't know Jack had shut it three times while waiting for the praise he wanted, "Well done Cariad."

Jack preened.

_**Peacock.** _

"I beg your pardon!" Jack spluttered as he got the image of a peacock from his love and Ianto giggled as he ran for the bedroom, a captain in close pursuit.

Jack caught him at the foot of the bed, spinning him for a kiss and Ianto's cyber arm snaked around Jack's waist, lifting and throwing him onto the bed with ease as Jack laughed lustily. Clothes were flung and a few curses as Ianto struggled with Jack's boots, Jack unable to help as he laughed uncontrollably now. It wasn't until Ianto was balls deep that he calmed, kissing and nuzzling as he slid in as far as possible and Jack huffed as he struggled feebly beneath him to take the intrusion.

"My Cariad" Ianto purred and Jack grunted, unable to speak as he struggled to breath for the overload of pleasure being inflicted on him. They rocked in the semi-darkness, the cyber arm cradling Jack so tenderly as the other hand reached between them to tug, tease and stroke. Jack came first, a gargled cry as his hips poisoned and he grimaced with his teeth grinding as his vision whites out.

Ianto slumped onto him knowing Jack would catch and hold, rolling them both onto their sides while still entwined for a leisurely post-coital kiss.

"Owen was uncovered again" Ianto yawned and Jack snorted as the image of his beloved tucking a huge Owen child in flickered through his mind. "He's actually quite sweet when asleep."

"I bet they say that of mass murders too" Jack quipped, then squealed as Ianto tickled him gently.

"Don't pick on my Owie!" he growled and Jack giggled some more, then sighed as lips tugged at his throat.

"Oh Ianto" Jack sighed softly, "I am so lucky."

"Shhhh" Ianto whispered, "Don't tempt the gods."

A little squeak came from the baby monitor and Ianto huffed, "See?"

"Ah …Heath. The God of Full Nappies" Jack groaned as he slid to the edge of the bed. "I'll get it, the demon he has probably released from the butt dungeon is from the peaches I fed him anyway."

"I love you" Ianto hummed happily as he burrowed into the bedding.

Jack grinned and took a moment to watch that lovely white arse before it sank into the sheets like a dolphin getting air and then going back under.

"Oi!" came a muffled growl, "Stop looking at my blowhole and see to the shit maker!"

Jack giggled as he went along the hall and he found Owen awake and holding the baby at arm's length with a look of total terror. The dogs had already vacated the room and this was Jack's first warning that it was not good. Bloody deserters!

"On the bed, the change table is too small for the mission" Jack said as he flicked a soft blanket across the foot of it, "This might get nasty."

"What do you mean…might get!" Owen snarked, "Fuck me eyes are burning out of their sockets."

Heath grinned up at them as they gingerly pulled down his PJs and then Jack took a deep breath and opened one side of the nappy, making Owen yodel with horror as something….slimy….oozed out of the leg.

"Fuck" Jack said under his breath, unable to get help from Owen who was doing a yucky dance, instead he undid the other side and steeling himself, he flipped the mess down.

Heath proudly watched his father join Owen in the yucky dance and then he giggled.

Jack's eyes narrowed and he pointed a finger at him, "Don't you bloody dare."

Owen had gone in, a look of grim determination and a fist full of ineffective wet wipes. Jack opened his mouth to warn him but it was too late and Jack could only watch with inactive shock as Heath started to pee.

His little dick flopped forward and the stream of urine hit Owen in the face as he leaned over him and now Jack was shrieking as he rushed d to get the spare wipe cloths.

Owen seemed frozen in place as the little fella grinned up at him, watching his pee splash and enjoying the feel if it on his legs.

"BATH!" Jack screamed, running for the bathroom and turning on the taps as he grabbed the shower snake and Owen stomped in with the baby wrapped in the blanket and dumped the entire thing in the bottom of the bath.

Jack calmly hosed the baby down as Owen knelt beside him, holding the little boy up under the arms and Heath laughed at them both as they blinked and balked.

"Right, my turn!" Owen said once the water ran clear and he shoved the baby as Jack then grabbed the hose to splash his face and front.

Heath laughed as he pointed at him and Jack sighed.

"I don't know how Ianto does this" he admitted, "He's a fucking saint."

"Nah, you just have a spawn of the devil there!" Owen said as he pulled off his wet clothing, "Not right that. Not right!"

Jack returned to bed a good half hour after vacating it to find his beloved snoring softly in a cocoon of blankets. He sighed morosely and flopped onto his side to stare into the dark.

"Jack" Ianto murmured as he slithered over and seemed to suck him into the bundle, the Blob eating a hapless victim and Jack smiled as he felt those warm hands stoking and soothing his sides, encouraging sleep.

Next door Owen was finally settling as well, Heath in the bed with him as sleep called.

"Spawn" Owen accused as he kissed the little face that beamed back and he cuddled the little boy fiercely.

His spawn too.


	35. fuck

Heath was in his wee car careening around the house as the team settled on sofas to discuss the upcoming UNIT meeting next month. The coffee table between them heaved with food and drink as afternoon tea began

"I still want the hydroplanter" Jack said as he shook a photograph at them and Ianto huffed.

"Cariad, you only want it because it's blue" Ianto scolded, "You already have three in other colours."

"But then I'll have the set!" Jack grumbled and Owen snorted then perked up as the little car shot into the room with the horn tooting.

Heath shot around the sofa and hit the coffee table with a sold wham, making the food plates jump and more than one cup of coffee sloshed over.

"HEATH!" Ianto barked.

"Fuck?"

Everyone froze as Ianto slowly swivelled to look at the child who looked back up innocently.

"Excuse me?"

Heath pointed, "I fuck. Sowwy."

Owen clapped hands over his mouth as his eyes bugged out, drawing his legs up to huddle against Tosh with open glee as Ianto's head now swivelled slowly like some animatronic beast to stare at Jack.

"Um, it might have slipped out last night during Nappy Gate?" Jack whimpered.

"Yeash! Fuck Tadda!"

Ianto's eyes narrowed to slits and Jack swallowed as he slid from the sofa to lean on it from behind as if to put it between them as a buffer, "It slipped out love. He was so shitty and …I mean…it was bad. Real bad. I may have inadvertently…"

Ianto growled deep in his throat and now Tosh had a hand over her mouth as well. Both dogs had been sunning themselves by the windows and they stood, stretched and then wriathed from the room as they felt in impending storm brewing over at the sofas.

Rhys entered from the kitchen with more food and looked at Andy who was blinking furiously as he tried to maintain a level of calm, "What did I miss?"

"Fuck!" Heath said in a sing song voice. "Fucking fuckity fuck!"

"Oh shit" Rhys huffed as he sat and blinked. "We're supposed to ignore it right? We make a thing of it and they latch into it as something to get a reaction? We pretend nothing is happening and they move on? Did I read that somewhere?"

Ianto cleared his throat and reached for a sandwich, holding it out to the toddler who cooed happily as he spied the cheese in it, "ta."

"Good boy"

Heath sat back and munched, scratching his belly where the t-shirt had ridden up and Owen smiled own at him "Aw, wee man getting big. Uncle Owie gonna take you on a shopping spree soon. You will look so cool in a wee hoodie."

Heath grinned up at him and pointed to the sandwiches, smacking his lips hopefully.

"Sure baby" Owen crooned, checking he had another cheese one, "Here you are my wee chickadee."

Heath smiled sweetly, "Ta Unka Owie."

"Awww a whole sentence. What a clever little man, such nice manners" Owen was in full gush as Tosh leaned back and stared at him with surprise, letting Ianto realise she hadn't seen Owen in full Heath Mode yet.

"You wanna go shopping with Owie? Yeah?" Owen babbled and Heath grinned, clapping his now empty hands, "Aww, another one? You gonna have cheesie weezie or do you want an eggie one this time. You like eggie weggie yeah?"

"Yeash"

Owen chose an egg sandwich and handed it over, taking a second for himself and he sat on the floor with one hand on the little boy's back as they both munched together.

Ianto felt the urge to cuddle them and he settled for a loving smile as Heath sat back and burped then patted his belly.

"Fuwwww up"

"Good" Owen crooned, "All for our little man. Yeah."

"Dink?"

"huh?"

"Drink" Ianto repeated, "He's asking for a bottle…wanna try the Sippy cup again love?"

Ianto walked out of the room and returned with a bright green Sippy cup, handing it over and Heath studied it with interest.

"Like this" Owen got his own cup and tipped it, taking a mouthful. Heath looked at the Sippy cup and placed it in his mouth, then his eyes widened as he got more milk than a teat gave him.

"Ah!" he said as he pulled it back, "More dea!"

"Drink it all up and maybe if all the milk is gone Taddy can find a little bit of orange juice for afters" Ianto said as he picked up a biscuit.

"Ta?" Heath held out a little hand with a look of hope and Ianto relented, handing over the biscuit then selecting another as his little boy put crumbs everywhere happily.

"Look at you, we just need to wheel you outside for the birds when we are done" Own laughed and Heath pointed to the double doors.

"That's what he does do" Ianto giggled, "In the afternoons I let him have it on the back deck and birds to come visit. We are cuckoo ya know, birds flock to us."

"Really?" Owen was surprised and interested now, "Do they poo on his head?"

Heath roared with laughter as Owen make gross noises and kept flicking his fingers in Heath's hair as he declared more poopy head bits.

Jack started to relax as it seemed the little boy had abandoned THAT word for now but Ianto's eyes flickered towards him as he was told silently that it was not forgotten by the big bird in the family.

Fuck.


	36. Tantrums before bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/a8q1ckddn/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"NO!"

"Stop arguing and get off it please" Ianto repeated as Heath glared at him and instead of getting off the mat, he lay down and folded his little arms.

"Heath, I need to roll this so I can vacuum the room" Ianto explained as the little boy growled and rolled to his belly, pointing his bum into the air.

Ianto knew he should scold but it looked so cute so he leaned down and gently tapped his bum with the palm of his hand. Heath gasped with surprise and turned to look at him as the front door slammed and Jack called out he was home. Ianto watched the little boy's eyes narrow and then he threw his little head back and screamed a loud bloodcurdling sound of near death that had Jack racing in with wide eyes, frantically sweeping the child to safety and looking around for the source of danger.

"Ignore him, I just patted his bum" Ianto scolded as he rolled his eyes, "He is being a little horror!"

"You smacked him? You can't hit him he's a baby!" Jack was horrified, checking the child for loss of limb and Ianto folded his arms.

"Right if you can do it better, go for it!" Ianto growled, "I need a bubble bath!"

"what?" Jack squeaked with horror.

"I am taking a break, it's your turn to have the little darling" Ianto said sarcastically, "That mat needs to be rolled and put away as he is finished playing with the little cars before tea. As you know the routine as well as he does, after tea is quiet time so he will go to sleep."

"Right, right" Jack nodded and Ianto stomped off to the bathroom, done with being the wife for the day.

"Right-o sweetling bum" Jack crooned, "up with the pesky old mat."

"NO!" Heath went back to the Mat Attack Flop.

"Baby? That's not helping ya silly bum" Jack laughed as he tickled the wee guy and slid him off, starting to roll the mat as he went and Heath realised he was being thwarted so he changed tactic and simply waited for Jack to stand upright and then with a flick of his hand the mat unrolled again, the little boy triumphantly stomped back into the middle like a little beast, his eyes narrowed as he eyeballed his Dad.

"This is about where he smacked you, right?" Jack sighed, "I think I see the problem. You are being a little bugger."

Heath sat with a thud on his bum in the middle of the mat and eyed Jack again, challenging him.

"No, that's fine love" Jack smiled softly, "You need it, that's fine. Daddy understands. You want to keep playing."

Heath gleefully grabbed a little car and lay back down, running the car around the road printed on the mat.

"I'll just put the big car away, you don't need that one for watching Telly in after tea then" Jack sighed as he stomped over and lifted the red car up, Heath's eyes bugging out as he realised he was about to lose his Broom-Broom.

He took a deep breath and screamed with rage.

Ianto sat bolt upright and then struggled from the bath running with a towel to see if the little boy had lost a limb or poked an eye out only to find him having a massive tantrum on the mat that was STILL unrolled on the floor.

"He's fine" Jack said calmly, "Just realised I am confiscating his Broom-broom. Like I said, he doesn't need it if he's busy with that over there. He's a big boy now and can change the rules. He is playing with the mat and little cars for the rest of the night, he doesn't need any others."

Ianto gaped along with Heath as the car went away, the bean bag for bottle time and even the unicorn Uncle Owen gave him he liked to cuddle while snoozing. He looked to Taddy for help but Ianto had wandered back to the bathroom and his bubble bath.

What?

Heath stormed to the phone and started punching buttons, the voice answering one of confusion as Heath started roaring babble down it.

Ianto entered and snatched the phone from the angry baby, "Hello? How is this?"

"Er…this is Everest Henderson, ah…your little one seems quite agitated"

"I am so sorry" Ianto was so embarrassed, "His father and I are punishing him for having a bad mood, I had no idea he even knew how to work a phone. He's just a baby."

There was laughter and kind words spoken, before Ianto hung up and turned to glare at the little boy. Jack walked in and froze as he saw a Mexican standoff.

"Right" Ianto growled, "You think that was funny do you? What if you had called a police man? He might have come and arrested you for using the phone, Daddy for taking your car or me for not supervising you. Would you like that?"

Heath's eyes grew wide at the thought of one of them on trouble.

"What's going on?" Jack asked softly.

"Heath just phones a random stranger to complain about our treatment of him" Ianto said with a slump as he shrugged and dropped the phone on the table, "You know what? Maybe I'm not cut out for this. I must be a horrible Taddy if my little boy is acting like this."

Ianto walked sadly from the room and Jack watched a little boy's face fall as he felt Ianto's sadness through the bond.

"I think you hurt Taddy's feelings bud" Jack sighed.

Heath picked up his favourite little car and ran to the bedroom where Ianto was now laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Sowwwwy" Heath placed the car by Ianto's glass of water and stepped back, "Love you Tadda."

Ianto let his head fall to one side and he raised an eyebrow.

"I love you too Heath and I wouldn't ever give you away, do you know that? Even when you are so horrid my heart hurts" Ianto whispered as he opened his arms and the little boy clambered into them for a hug, "You can hurt me over and over again, I might cry and feel bad but I will still love you and will always clutch you fiercely."

"Sowwwy" Heath repeated as he hugged Ianto's arms, "I hurt too."

"Anger is not a hurt" Jack explained as he sat on the bed, "Anger is making a hurt, not having one. You were angry that you had to put your toy away so you fought. There is nothing wrong with having an opinion and if you had asked for more mat time and no TV instead we would have said OK. You need to start communicating with us, not being angry when we don't know what you want. Sometimes, the answer will be no. You are older in your head than a human child at this age, you know full well what you were doing."

Heath nodded as he tried to understand.

He had been bad. He had hurt Taddy and he still got a cuddle.

Really, Daddy was right.

He did know better.


	37. House?

"Yeah, he has grown faster than a human baby so physically he's only about eighteen months old but mentally the little bugger is about five or six" Owen agreed as he watched Heath calmly dissect a complex puzzle.

"Yeah, and poor Ianto is copping it at the moment as Heath is still learning to speak. Cuckoos communicate telepathically for the first few years of life, this speech thing is a bug-bear for both of them as Heath was saying things to Ianto I can't hear and I knew by his face that they were beyond naughty. I have made a rule of 'out' talking" Jack sighed, "Problem is that he doesn't have the vocabulary in spoken word to express himself and it is leading to temper tantrums. Like a three year old asking for something and getting tongue tied, even his mental voice is stalling out."

"Well, we have to nurture the spoken voice" Owen said firmly, "Little bugger is so stubborn that if we can't' get him to master it now we might have problems later. The real problem is that he is expecting more of himself as well, his frustration comes from anger at himself, not us."

"I agree" Ianto said as he swept into the medical bay with a tray of drinks and Heath calmly accepted the sippy cup as if one of the adults having a conversation about work and too busy to look up from his task.

Ianto hesitated and raised an eyebrow at the child.

"Fangoo Tadda"

"Good boy, well done" Ianto crooned, kissing a little cheek, "That was a lot clearer."

Heath brightened and took a sip, his eyes widening as the chocolate milk slid down and he hummed happily.

"Musical" Owen muttered, "Thought of singing?"

"Huh?" Ianto hesitated again.

"Well, singing is easier than talking, they teach people with speech problems sometimes" Owen frowned, "Teach him to sing what he wants to say, after all, you are birds…singers, right?"

"Owen, you are a genius!" Ianto stepped over and clasped Owen's face in his hands kissing him with delight and Jack barked as his arms fell from his chest where they had been folded in hero default pose.

"Oi! That's mine, don't be giving him my kiss!" Jack spluttered and Ianto laughed as he stepped over and lovingly placed his hands on Jack's face, pulling him in for a gentler, much longer kiss.

"Better?"

"It'll do for now" Jack bristled, glaring over at Owen who couldn't resist patting his lips.

"Finish!" Heath said happily as he slid the last piece of the 3D puzzle into place and he examined it for fault, could find none so he did the best part of completion …destruction.

"I was thinking, some big building blocks, foam ones. I bet he would have fun with those." Owen smiled as he plucked up the little boy for a cuddle.

"I saw on the internet the other day someone had gotten a whole heap of those noodle things they use for swimming, you know, the long foam tubes? Anyway they painted them brown and cut notches either end to make a little log cabin" Ianto was saying as he cleared away the mess on Owen's work desk, "Brown for the house and the yellow ones were left their true colour for the roof. Looked sort of…."

Ianto turned to find three faces full of excitement as they started at one another, gleefully imagining the possibilities.

"Cariad?" Ianto called out as the two men and a baby took off up the stairs, "Just a wee one, right? Jack?"

Tosh looked up from her workstation and Andy started to giggle into his folder as the men rushed past, both talking at once as the baby was passed between them like a hot potato, both wanting to get their coats on.

"Give 'im here for Godsake!" Rhys rescued the baby and stood listening as the two men babbled, then his eyes widened, "A green mat for grass?"

Now he was handing the baby back as he reached for his own coat, "I know just the place. Non-toxic stuff, we have to be careful with that, right?"

By the time Ianto reached the Hub level the alarms were already fading as Andy rose from his workstation to blink, then look over at Tosh with open confusion, "What the fuck was that?"

"Oh goddess on a stick I think that was my big mouth" Ianto sighed.

He brought up the picture he had seen and Tosh crooned as Andy made excited noises, moving from foot to foot as he also wanted to 'help'. Big kids and their building blocks!

"Finish your shift first!" Ianto scolded, "When you are done and can shut done to standby mode for the night, come home and see the bloody …whatever this is going to become. I will cook tea."

Tosh clapped as Andy hooted and resumed his work eagerly, the sooner he's done with the reports the sooner he could go.

Ianto slouched off home to move furniture.

They would put it goddess knows where if he didn't at least stipulate a 'madness zone' for their project.

At least Heath had learnt a new word, he had repeated is several times as he caught the images Jack had been projecting.

"House"


	38. A house of  different colour

Ianto had considered and decided to put it near the large windows so the little boy could have a little window cut for light there, then he moved the furniture back to leave a space large enough for a nice little cabin style play house.

The men roared up the drive and piled out, all talking at once as they ran back and forth getting supplies, (far too much for Ianto' liking) and he watched them look at the space, consider and start moving the furniture back more.

Oh dear.

He left them to it walking out to the SUV and opening the back door to find a silently seething child.

"He didn't mean to leave you here" Ianto crooned as he climbed in to retrieve the tot, "He is so excited. It's a real big boy project and it looks like it's going to be epic. You can watch in your car if you like, you have be keep out of their way though. Sharp cutty things and stuff, yeah?"

"OK" Heath said as he kicked his legs, wanting his car.

"There you are, remember not to do crashing, OK? You might break something they need for your house" Ianto crooned, squatting next to the car to kiss his love's face and rub his little back for him. Heath looked up adoringly at him and smiled, "Luffff Ooo"

"I love you, I love you, I love you" Ianto sang softly, "Believe that is true."

Heath's face cleared and he sang it back, pitch perfect as his Taddy gushed, then he hit the gas, his head whipped back and he was off.

His scream of glee warning everyone that the chick was loose and mobile.

Ianto went in to start the tea, wanting to do a nice casserole as Owen loved those and the leftovers made yummy pie for the hub's lunch the next day. He worked for close to half an hour, preparing the meat, the veggies and doing a cheesecake base for desert, then wandered into the main room to see the progress.

Ianto stalled out as he stared, open mouthed at the grand construction. The green rug was at least six square metres. It took the entire corner of the room. The log cabin was at least two rooms and there was even a garage for the little car with an opening each side, Heath currently sitting in the car, zooming through it in large circles with glee.

"Hey babe" Jack said absently as he knelt with Owen to place…..ah really?

Flower pots were being paced along the outside of the house like a garden and Heath did another drive-by as Owen stuffed the fake chimney on top and declared it 'bloody epic!'

Rhys was inside, his arse flashing as he backed out showing a builder's crack, "The bed fits!"

"Bed?" Ianto spluttered, kneeling to look in where a little camp bed did in fact fit in the second room of the L shaped house.

"Here Heath" Jack called out, "Come see your wee house."

Heath clambered out of his car and toddled over, peering around the doorway and his squeal as he raced in made the men grin proudly as he clapped and crowed.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" was being sung as they all fell silent, listening to the little high pitched voice and they gushed with delight.

"Right, table!" Rhys clapped his hands and Ianto gaped as a little play table and a wee chair were shoved into a corner of the first room for his son to sit and then Heath slapped the table and looked over at his Taddy who was kneeling at the entrance.

"Din-dins?" he asked plaintively with big begging eyes fluttering at his Taddy, "I eats here?"

"Aw did ya hear that" Rhys gushed, "wee fella wants to have his Din-dins in his wee home."

Ianto noticed something else, still in a box and he tipped it to peek inside then glanced over at an unrepentant husband.

"Well, he wants one, thought it would be good to have a wee bed and stuff ….for the measurements" Jack puffed.

Ianto smiled as he looked back in at the little dog bed and toys knowing they would fit perfectly under the camp bed on the play house. No. It was a doggie house.

OK.

Ianto shrugged and tipped the box, calling his chick out, "better place these somewhere too. When your fur-chick comes to live here it will be his home too."

A confused little boy came out to look at the box of dog things then his face erupted in a wide mouthed squeal with jazz hands as he realised what they were.

"Come on, looks like a trip to the pound while tea is cooking" Ianto sighed as Jack pulled him in for a kiss and cuddle.

"Sorry, I should have discussed it, I got carried away" he apologised.

"Oh Cariad, you had him with you" Ianto smiled, "He was influencing you, look, he even knows where he wants the stuff. Little horror was feeding you messages for a doggie, he never thought the house was a play house, he thought a doggie house in his wee head."

"Awwwww, he wants one so bad" Jack gushed.

And that is how the Jack Russell with one eye came to live in the madness, his little owner declaring him to be a "RUSS!" in loud roars once he had heard the pound lady say Jack Russell.

"At least he didn't name him Jack I guess" Jack lamented as they drove home, their chick surrounded by dotting uncles as he cuddled his prize possession.

"I don't think I could handle another one of those" Ianto whispered lovingly, content to let Jack have a win with their Beastling.

One Jack was enough for any household.


	39. Vroooooom

Jack was cursing softly as he slipped in the mire again, glancing over at Owen who was kneeling by Tosh. She was still not moving and he could see Owen working frantically as Andy's faint shout in the distance drifted back.

Andy ran too fucking fast.

Jack burst through the tree line to find Andy in the clearing and in trouble as the Botterix pair circled him slowly.

OK. I guess you want me to explain…look it had been a bit of a clusterfuck from the beginning. The Rift had spat these fuckers out and they had rampaged like the huge tripod apes that they were. Purple hair covering their bodies and teeth that would make a shark jealous, quick, agile and intelligent enough to know when they were the predators and you were the prey.

Andy knew he was pretty fucked and was taunting them, good man was keeping then pissed and reactive so Jack could get closer but he wasn't sure how to pull this one back.

"Are you at the front entrance or back?"

Jack straightened with surprise as Ianto's warm vowels poured over the coms and it was Andy who answered.

"Back Toto. Better hurry mate that male looks a bit…well, I don't know if he wants to eat me or fuck me" Andy joked and then Ianto's SUV was crashing though bushes and into the larger of the two creatures, pinning it against a tree as it screamed in agony.

Andy started to fire at the smaller, dangerous male and was quickly out of ammo.

Of course he was.

Jack raced forward to take its attention off Andy but it seemed to believe he had called the SUV and caused his mate's demise…which I guess is true.

Ianto backed the SUV back and got out to stand over the twitching corpse, firing down into its eye socket with a look of distain as his Oxfords got splattered with dark brain matter.

Then the male saw Ianto putting his mate's light out and roared, his jaw unhinging to show the multiple rows of teeth and as expected, Ianto canted his head and calmly raised the weapon to begin firing at it.

Ianto ran out of ammo and threw the gun at it, grinning as the gun bounced off its skull and Jack was there throwing himself onto it's back with a yell that Bruce Willis would have been proud of.

Ianto took a step to the side, his cyber hand crunched into a claw as he tried to find a vantage point in the wet muddy conditions. If he could get close enough he might get it's throat, the cyber arm more than capable of tearing the fucker's throat out and Jack flew through the air to strike the tree the female had been pinned against, his graceful folding as he fell letting Ianto know his mate was dead.

He felt the bond snap and sobbed without meaning to, a single sob that he always did automatically as the pain hit and he swallowed it down as he snarled, crouching lower as the creature turned back towards him.

Rhys was screaming in his ear and Andy was frantically trying to reload his weapon on his knees to one side.

No matter how this happened, Ianto knew it was going to hurt as he took a deep breath and asked the Gods for strength and took a step forward.

Then the growl of the SUV had him turning with horror as the large vehicle shot forward and Ianto stood gaping with shock as it rumbled over the creature and then Owen broke through the trees and Jack roared to life, clambering to his feet as he screamed for Ianto and he then stopped and looked at the scene.

Andy was on his knees, his mouth open and eyes wide as he stared.

Owen was still standing with a hand on a tree he had been swinging around, his mouth open as well and Ianto…he was yelling angrily at the SUV that sat idling over the creature?

"Grounded!" Ianto roared, "I don't know what you were thinking, you don't even have a bloody licence for that!"

Jack stumbled as he tried to shake off the death and he walked around to the side of the SUV and looked in the window.

Heath happily waved back, standing on the driver's seat with the steering wheel firmly grasped, then the SUV shuddered and Jack watched his son's face scrunch up as the vehicle started to back up. Ianto screamed that he was going to lose TV Privileges tonight if he didn't shut it down.

The wheels crunched back over the body and the little boy peered over the dashboard to look at the squashed creature, then glanced at his father and grinned, the SUV shooting forward again as the little boy's body rocked back, still clutching the steering wheel to stop from falling over and the creature made a horrible noise as it finally died.

"For the love of the Gods Heath!" Ianto wailed, "That's enough. You will never sleep tonight you little shit!"

Owen started to snigger, bending at the waist to grab his knees as a full bray stated, pointing at the little boy as he gave a prefect Harkness Salute to his father, Jack crowing as he opened the SUV door and pulled his son out to dance about in the rain.

"My beautiful solder!" he sang, "What a wonderful, clever boy!"

"Heath!" Ianto stormed over, the rain dripping from his hair, "I told you to stop. What if you had run over Dadda? Or me?"

"No" Heath shook his head vigorously as he prepared to argue, "I good drive! No bang no more!"

"He's right hon" Jack defended his brave boy from the overly distraught Mama/Taddy who had visualised his son flying off a cliff or something, "He doesn't crash into stuff anymore and this was an emergency. Hey, look he's fine. It's OK love."

Ianto was shaking and realised he was shouting at his child, "oh darling. Oh my chickie, sorry. Tadda doesn't mean to shout, sorry. I just got so scared that the monster might hurt you. That's why I locked you in, he can't hurt you in Black Beauty. Oh my beloved little prince, Taddy didn't' mean to yell."

"OK" Heath said happily as Jack closed the Great Coat around him, hugging him as he called over to Andy.

"Did you see my boy drive that thing?"

Ianto leaned in and kissed his son's face as he apologised again for shouting, "I was just so scared for you my love. I know you are clever and I know you will always do what is right. Sorry. Tadda loves you so much that he goes a bit nuts and thinks you are gonna get hurt, OK?"

"I love you, I love you, I love you" Heath sang softly as a tiny hand stroked Ianto's face, wiping away the rain.

"Believe that is true" Ianto replied with his melodic vowels and Heath smiled.

Now THAT was fun.

He craned his head around his big strong Daddy's shoulder and looked at the road kill, then pointed gleefully as Owen poked at it with a stick.

"Look at that!" Andy crowed as he walked over to peer down with Owen, "He's pretty stuffed now!"

"He Fuckered!" Heath agreed and more giggles ensued as Ianto slapped a hand over his face and started to walk away, searching for the gun that had been thrown at the creature.

Gods, he needed a coffee.


	40. OK?

"Anything else sweetheart?" Ianto asked as he leaned over Tosh to refill her coffee cup and she smiled up as him as he reached out to adjust the blanket over her lap.

"I'm fine Ianto" she said reassuringly, "It's just a sprained wrist and a bumped head."

"Well, it worried me" Ianto said firmly, "You are too important to fall over like that. You need better footwear."

"Yes Mum" she smiled lovingly as she caught the cyber hand and kissed it gently, his blush as he slowly pulled back making Jack walk over.

"Oi, you trying to steal my man again wee dragon?" Jack joked as he pulled Ianto into his side, "Cause I would fight ya for him but you're damaged."

She poked her tongue out and then looked over to where Owen and Heath were talking.

"So you understand, yeah?" Owen was talking softly as he cuddled his beloved nephew, "People can squish like the monster did. If you accidentally squished a someone instead of a something it would be very bad. Right?"

"Yesh" Heath nodded as he agreed, "I squish baddie monks."

"Yes, just like that poor wee monkey, you squashed the big one and I totally get the idea but you need to remember that you are still small and although you are so very, very smart you need to learn more stuff before Taddy will let you do things without thinking you are going to die all the time" Owen still spoke softly, rubbing the little back as he smiled lovingly, "Besides. If anything happened to you we would be so sad we would all lie down and die. We need you. Without you our hearts would all break into little pieces like the cup Taddy broke before."

At the mention of the smashed cup Ianto glanced over at Jack and he watched Jack's jaw muscles move as he clenched his teeth together, holding back from a comment about the cyber hand's crushing motion as Ianto had a wee moment in the kitchen a short time ago.

The hand was now splayed open as Tosh checked it over for damage, Ianto not even remembering that he had smashed it against the tree with rage as adrenalin still thrummed.

"I told you, its fine" Ianto said and she nodded as she let him go.

"I think we all overreacted a little bit" Jack spoke with that low anger that made Ianto's hackles rise, "Let's remember that he did it for the right reasons."

"And lets also remember the fucking cliff on the other side of that copse of trees he might have continued through if he hadn't managed to make the brakes engage" Owen said with the same syrupy sweetness he was using with Heath, "See wee man? We go loco."

"Sowwy?" Heath shrugged, his wee arms splayed out and palms up in apology, and Owen sighed as he pulled him in again, cuddling him as he kissed his wee head.

"I know you are buddy, we love you so much" Owen crooned, "Clever brave man. Just…please be little a wee while longer aye? Grownups have to learn too and if you grow up too fast we can't keep up. You're our wee man and we don't want you to miss a single fun thing about being a little fella, OK?"

"OK" Heath sighed as he rubbed his face into Owen's chest, snuggling in as Owen rocked him happily.

Ianto finished refilling cups and walked through to the kitchen... followed by Jack.

"If you intend arguing with me again then stuff off" Ianto muttered as he placed the pot down and turned to find Jack pulling him into his arms.

"Hey, sorry I went off on one but seeing you this upset upsets me too, the bond goes both ways love" Jack whispered, "You felt me die. I know you did. You think I don't feel your fear?"

"He felt it too" Ianto sighed softly, "You know he did. Poor wee fella is too little to understand, his fear must have…"

"Hey" Jack pulled back and cupped Ianto's face in his hands, "He's not you. He will never feel what you did when you lost your mum, OK? We are right here and we will always be right here beside him. It's OK love."

Ianto accepted the hug, burying his face into Jack's neck as he breathed deeply, the love between them warming the room as Jack hummed and rocked him gently.

"I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest" Ianto muttered. "I saw you fall, I saw the blood swrling in the water again and...I think he did too."

"You handled it well" Jack assured him while deliberately not focusing on the fact he had just been reminded of Ianto's mother's death, "You got the job done and I know being pulled in while you were shopping was not ideal but hey, it was fine. I also know you miss the field work and maybe he's big enough to come into work for a few hours each day. Let Owen fuss like a wee reward for not killing any of us. Give you time outside the house being a grownup with other grownups and sometimes doing stupid grown up things, yah?"

"Oh gods, you sweet talker you" Ianto groaned and Jack laughed softly.

"Besides, Owen misses him ya know. Spends ages looking at photos of him in the screen like a jilted lover" Jack snorted, "I think he's getting clucky for his own."

"He better put a ring on it then" Ianto muttered, "MY sister is not going to be an unwed mother!"

Jack laughed as he agreed and Heath felt the pleasure though the bond, squealing as he threw his little arms around his uncle's neck and kissing his cheek.

Everyone was forgiven.

YAY


	41. work, work, work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/qo2nz9qz1/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Heath loved his first day of work.

His little suit looked like Taddy's and the coat was like Dadda's, like he wore their plumage too.

Ianto sat him down in the cage area and he sat looking sad until Uncle Owie came along and rescued him, taking him to the cool place with the big drawers you can sleep in. Heath loved banging the metal bits on the drawers and Uncle Owie sometimes joined in until Taddy yelled.

_So funny._

Then it was lunch and they all took a break, chewing as they talked and laughed at stuff he didn't understand but he joined in anyway, then it was back to work and now he helped feed the big thing that ate the paper and spat out cool confetti for a party or something, Heath handing each piece of paper to Uncle who checked it and dropped it in for Heath to watch disintegrate with awe. He was never going to get tired of that, he wondered if he might get one for Christmas, maybe …there was something else. A party Uncle Owie was thinking about, maybe pressies were given there?

_A Wedding?_

Well, the afternoon was hard work, once they fed the confetti machine they had to do all this stamping and scribbling. Uncle Owie did the scribbles on the paper and handed it to Heath who stamped a huge red CLASSIFIED on the scribbles before it went in a file Tadda came to get every now and then, his look of pride as he told Heath tht was the nicest stamping he had ever seen making the hard work worth it.

_Afternoon teas YUMMMMMMMM_

Tadda took him to the pastry shop to collect the cream horns and stuff, the ladies needing his best 'Dadda' smile as payment and he knew he had it right when he got a wee ice-cream on the way back. Everyone was so happy he had gone to get them and he felt quite proud as Tadda told them all that he had selected the chocolate éclairs as well.

_Knew they would go down well._

Then it was more work. Man this was so hard and now he had all these packets to open and spill little plastic things into o a tray.

Uncle Owie said he was doing it just right.

Then Tadda called for Tea and they all sat to yummy chippes with chocolate milk. Well, only he got the chocolate milk. Apparently the other hadn't worked hard enough and just got coffee. Heath was glad he was given the good stuff.

"Well son, you think you would like a job here at Torchwood with your olds?" Jack asked and Heath considered then nodded.

Then came the best part of all.

Like, mega cool.

Tadda and Uncle Owie fed the guests and he was allowed to talk to them. Janet was so sweet, her singing gentle as she stroked the glass where he placed his hand. Heath sent her loving thoughts, hoping she understood and he thinks she did, she hummed happily.

There was another of those ones but he was angry still and didn't want to talk. Uncle Owie called him Frank.

There were fish thingies and they were rude but Taddy zapped them with his special gun he sometimes threatened Dadda with and they danced funny. He laughed so much, so did uncle Owie.

_Silly fishy heads._

Then they petted the furry things that made squeaking noises.

Then it was time to go home and he got to hold the chockie bar for Myffie. She is a big birdie and she loves chocolate. Especially the dark stuff.

They drove home and there was a wonderful bath with Tadda, bubbles and then Dadda got in for his cuddle time while Taddy got dressed. You know it's important to make sure they both get the loves, you mustn't show favouritism ya know.

Sez so in the TV shows where people get upset if they are not loved.

_Dr Phil sez we all need to be loving._

Then Tadda got him out and dressed him in his cool PJS with wee aliens on, then they had a snack and some more milks, then bed.

Oh yeah, they all brushed their teeths. Heath has his own brush and Tadda doesn't hold it for him now coz he's big and can do it himself. They all pull faces for a while and Dadda helped him spit.

_Only time you are supposed to spit is when you are brushing your teeth. Tadda said so!_

Then bed and a story, usually Dadda reads it but sometimes Tadda if he has finished his jobies in the kitchen.

Tonight Dadda was doing kitchen stuffs and Tadda read the spider book, then cuddled with him until he felt all sleepy and then he kissed him and whispered that he was glad he's come to work and that he's been so importantly helping and stuff.

Heath was asleep in no time and Ianto stood watching him snore.

"He's OK?"

"Sleeping like a…well, baby" Ianto smiled as Jack pulled him into a hug from behind, "Look at him. This work thing might really work"

"Of course it will" Jack grinned, "He's a natural."

Ianto hummed softly, sending lovely dreams to his chick.


	42. Fear

Russ had been tired so Heath and Russ had snuggled in the back of his drawer space.

It was pretty cool in there, you know, like chilled.

Uncle Owen had even put a little card on the door with his name on it so he didn't accidentally put a dead thing in there and Heath had started treating it like a little nest.

**Heath's Crypt**

Ianto shivered we he saw it, then looked inside to see the blankets, even some paper and colouring stuff with the torch his son had pilfered.

He had relented.

So what if his chick wanted to sleep in an autopsy drawer. This was Torchwood, they were all a bit mad really, and why should Heath get left out.

Russ was snoring and his breath stank so Heath decided to see if it was lunch yet, his chickie brain hungry. So he clambered out and carefully pushed the drawer closed, making sure he didn't wake his furry friend and snuck to the steps up from the medical bay to the main hub and he climbed with his hands and knees like Taddy had shown him. His little legs finding it harder to walk then to crawl when it came to going up and down these things. He was glad he had dressed like Daddy today with his little combat boots, the oxfords might have gotten scuffed doing this and he liked those to shine like Taddy's.

So much easier and quicker too.

He still wondered what had woken him, something that had seemed like a hard thump or push and he peered over the edge of the pit to see where everyone was and froze.

Ianto was standing stock still, the box of little cakes on the floor where they had fallen and Heath now knew this is what had woken him. He had seen the image of the cakes when Taddy ordered them that morning for lunchtime pickup, he knew there were little chocolate ones with doggy paw prints on them for him and his buddy.

Ianto was calm as he looked his mate in the eye and Jack stared back with equal intensity as the Blue Keplor changed the angle of the weapon to Ianto's chest from the lower back where it had been nestled, "Seriously Captain. You will let me blow a hole the size of your head in your workmate? Or will you give me the globe."

"I don't have the globe Fernit" Jack sighed, "I told you already. I traded it to Unit last month. Christ almighty, you scanned the place already, right? Any sign of it?"

"You have it hidden" the creature snarled, it's blue scales starting to shimmer as the hominoid covering it had worn started to tear away and he flicked the spikes up along his neck and head like a cockatoo to show his annoyance, "Stop fucking with me."

"Really? That old dead horse?" Jakc grimaced, "How many times must I tell you, you are not my type? You know those mandibles are a turn off for me."

"What mandibles" Owen aside suddenly, making everyone turn to face him and Jack slid a few steps closer before the creature snarled and he stopped moving.

"Er…think of a praying mantis but…the tearing, ripping bits are lower." Jack replied and Owen made a noise of disgust.

Heath watched his Taddy's hand open and close as he prepared to fight the bad thing and he felt a spike of fear from his parentals.

The blue thing was dangerous.

Taddy was in danger.

Taddy.

Heath growled as he stalked further up the steps so he was on the same level and he flicked his hand making the paper weight on Tosh's desk fly across to hit the thing in the arm, making it swung with shock as it looked at him.

His little boots didn't' make much sound as he stalked towards the thing, his lips peeled back as he snarled at it and it started to laugh as it watched the tiny version of Jack complete with little suspenders approach.

"My goodness, did you breed?" he asked with glee and Ianto snarled as he saw his Chick and he swung the cyber arm, catching the thing at the throat and they struggled with the gun going off and Ianto flew back with a bark of pain as Jack roared with horror.

**MY TADDY**

It was easy. The easiest thing to do when it felt so…big inside.

Heath threw his arms wide as he screamed his rage and fear at the thing, flinging it back and up against the edge of the mezzanine level, snapping it in two and it fell in a heap on the floor as Heath ran for his beloved Taddy, screaming now as he saw blood.

Ianto stirred and rolled to his back, revealing the wound in his side and Heath fell to his knees as he sobbed, Jack gathering Ianto up and running for the medical bay as Owen ran with him.

It was Rhys who rose to walk over to the body and looked at it dispassionately before emptying every single fucking round he had in his sidearm into its head.

Yes, it felt better.


	43. Poor Taddy

Ianto was writhing in the table as Owen cut away the clothing to see how bad it was, Jack simply slamming his mouth against Ianto's and pushed all he could in an effort to help him heal.

Heath sobbed as he clung to Rhys, his big teddy bear was a poor substitute for his Taddy and when the drawer started barking he screamed for Russ, relieved when he was let out to run up and get cuddles too.

"It's OK" Rhys crooned softly, "Uncle Owen will fix him, it's OK. It's his job right?"

Heath whimpered.

"Daddy protects, Aunty Tosh teaches, Taddy loves, I feed, Uncle Andy plays and Uncle Owen fixes" Rhys said as he rubbed the heaving back, "That's our jobs, we all do our jobs right? You do yours. You are Heath. You make us happy. A hard job and you do it so well."

Ianto called weakly from the bay, "Chickie."

Heath ran down to find his Taddy sitting on the table with his feet on the floor and he burst into tears again as his Daddy lifted him up onto the table so he could check. He pulled at the gown Taddy was wearing until Ianto let him raise it to look at the angry puckered skin as he healed.

When Heath leaned in and kissed it Ianto thought his heart would burst from the love he felt for his chick, "My darling."

"My Taddy" Heath said sadly as he stroked the scar forming.

"It's OK, Uncle fixed me." Ianto assured him, "He's the best."

"Thank You Uncle Owie" Heath said carefully forming each word and Owen beamed.

"Did you hear that?" Owen crowed, "Fantastic. Wow, what a brilliant payment for my work. Thank you little guy, it's wonderful to hear you talking so well. See? You are so clever."

"My poor Tadda" Heath said again, shaking his head with sorrow.

"My brave Heathy" Ianto smiled down at him, "You saved us, you were so amazing. Just like Daddy, wow it was so cool. Right Daddy?"

"I am so proud" Jack said as he nodded, ""It was scary and so big but you were brave and did everything just right even if you did scare the bejesus out of me coming out where he could see you."

"I's OK" Heath shrugged.

"Yeah, but remember what I said" Owen said softly, "We love you and will always panic if we think you are going to be hurt. You are our little man and we love you so much."

"I love you, I love you, I love you" Heath sang happily as he checked and saw the skin on Ianto's side was now a pale pink and although till rough was no longer puckered.

"It's OK love" Ianto said as he watched his son lean in to kiss it again, it worked for Daddy right?

"Right, I think Taddy needs to go to the room for a wee lie down" Jack said as he helped Ianto off the table, "Come on Heath, let's help Taddy get comfortable."

They waited until they were gone before moving the body and cleaning the hub.

Down in the room Ianto lay with a look of amusement as Heath sat on Ianto's leg facing the shoe he wanted off, growling as he struggled with the laces and Jack went to help but Ianto shook his head. For a while Heath worked and the shoe fell off, followed by the other one.

"Well done" Ianto said softly, "Silly really when my pants were cut off, eh? Socks and shoes still on?"

Heath grunted and pulled the socks off one by one, sniffing them as both men giggled softly.

"Smelly?" Ianto asked.

"Nah."

Then Heath pulled up the blanket and tucked it around his Taddy before climbing in and snuggling against him, carefully for his side.

"Oh so much better, thank you love" Ianto sighed theatrically, "You do so many nice things for your poor Taddy."

"My poor Taddy" Heath agreed with big sad eyes.

"I love you darling, you are my special man" Ianto crooned, "It's Ok to be scared. We all get scared, even grownups get scared."

Heath snuggled and closed his eyes as he felt Daddy lay next to Taddy and a hand fell on his shoulder as Daddy reached across Taddy to comfort, "My son."

Heath felt the bed move as Russ jumped up to check they were OK, and then settle at the foot of the bed.

The brood huddled together in their nest.

Safe once more.


	44. Its a Gas

Heath was at it again, this time the tantrum was in the Hub and everyone watched him scream as he threw his arms out and the paperwork on everyone's desk exploded, fluttering around the Hub. The toy Jack had just tripped over now in the trash.

"Heath!" Jack roared, striding over and lifting the little boy up to slap his arse, then he deposited him in the space under the stairs, "Stand there and don't bloody move, I am so angry with you!"

Heath was so shocked that he stood with his wide eyes filling with tears and Ianto came flying up from the archives as the bond thrummed with sorrow.

"Heath, love what happened!" Ianto said as he headed towards him and Jack barked at him to leave him alone.

"Excuse me?" Ianto asked with confusion.

"I said leave him alone, he's in time out for the love of the gods!" Jack roared as Ianto took another step towards his chick and Ianto blinked at him with open confusion.

"Jack" Owen said as he rose to defend the chick, "There is no harm…."

MY HUB! MY RULES!" Jack roared with such anger that Ianto stepped back, his face changing to one of anger to match the new emotion thrumming through their bond and Jack realised too late that he had overstepped as Ianto turned and stomped back to the archives without a word.

Heath had seen the exchange, well everyone did and his eyes narrowed as his Taddy's hurt and anger was felt. Jack felt it too and he touched his coms, "Babe? Sorry. I didn't mean to go off on one, come back up and we can go for something to eat, yeah?"

Silence.

"Shit" Jack sighed.

"Yeah, no boom-boom for you tonight" Andy chortled as he rolled past in his chair and Jack resisted the urge to shove the chair with his foot.

Heath stood watching.

"Come on son" Jack sighed, "Daddy is sorry."

Heath stood watching.

"Heath, come on" Jack repeated and he turned to look at the boy and felt….nothing.

Heath had closed him out and stood with his arms folded glaring at him like he might cause him to burst into flame, refusing to move.

"Come on!" Jack reached for him and he stepped further under the stairs where Jack couldn't reach and continued to glare a hole in him.

"Jack, when you are finished getting your Father of the Year Award we have a blowfish behind the Sheep and Fox" Tosh said calmly and Jack sighed, motioning for Owen to come with.

After he had left Tosh turned to the boy, "You can come out now sweetheart."

Heath sat, sliding in under the second step like a slug.

Oh boy, Jack was in it deep this time.

Down in the archives Ianto was slamming files into drawers, then pulling them back out as he realised he had it wrong, still complaining to the air around him that Jack was a twat.

Jack and Owen scooped up the highly drugged fishhead and headed back, Owen's eye starting to swell shut as he glared silently at Jack as if Jack had paid the Blowfish to head butt him or something.

"Shit, all the kids are mad at me today" Jack muttered "Maybe they need some happy meals or something."

"Fuck you" Owen muttered as the SUV pulled to a stop and he wrenched at the door, sliding out and slamming it again.

They started to wrestle the blowfish down toward the cell block and he saw Janet, standing there against the Perspex of her cell with her face pressed against the glass. Of course, it was Jack she was snarling at as the upset and anger thrummed in the air but the Blowfish didn't much like the idea of going near it.

"For fucksake!" Owen roared as the prisoner broke free and made a run for it, several things scattering and a trolley hit the wall hard enough to break through the drywall, Owen struggling for the sedative as Jack wrestled with the Blowfish on the floor.

"You know what?" Jack snarled, finally pulling the Webley out and pacing it near the gills, "I am fucking sick of this shitty day."

The fishhead was now a lot more controllable and Jack dragged him to his feet, "Let's put him down a level. I can't stand her growling."

"I think its at you, not him" Owen replied as he followed limping now. "She's pissed at you too!"

"Awwww fuck" the Blowfish sighed as he saw the darker, dingier cell block.

"Well, you asked for it fish!" Jack snarled, shoving him into one and slamming it shut, "Just remember, you didn't want to be in the modern ones. Whahhhhhh sucks to be you!"

"That was fucking childish" Owen huffed as he followed Jack back up and Jack answered by poking out his tongue.

"Are not, you are" he taunted as he walked over to the drywall, running his hand over the dent, "Shit. Ianto is gonna go off. It looks like it goes right through into the pipes."

"Well, no water coming out, I don't fucking care" Owen muttered, "Just seal it and let's get out of here."

Jack reached in and turned the ancient tap and then felt around the pipe again. "You know, I don't think it was water anyway"

"Ew if that was sewerage I hope it fills the fucker's cell up and he drowns in it" Owen muttered as they went up for Jack to have a good look at Owen's injuries.

Down below in the archives Ianto was starting to calm as he thought of some words to say, a conversation he and Jack could have and he paused as he felt the first wave of fatigue.

Christ, he was overworking again.

The pipes behind his desk made a soft knocking noise as they backed up, the tap stopping their flow and finally an exit was found in a small crack in an ancient seam.

The gas invaded his archives as he stood rubbing his face.

Seeking more space.


	45. Mama?

Jack was trying to lure out the child with a lollipop to no avail.

"Ianto please, stop with the sient treatment and get up here" Jack sighed into his coms again, "Come on. I'm an Arsehat that will accept any form of punishment you see fit Love, please."

Silence

Jack was verging on anger now, both of them ignoring him as the team watched fertively and he knew they were silently egging the wee man on. Well, OK Owen openly was.

Tosh sighed as she finally had enouh and rose to head to the kitchen, touching her own coms, "Ianto? Heath is really stuck under those stair maybe you should consider coming up for him, not Jack honey?"

Silence

Tosh frowned as she listened to the open coms, only Jack's pleading and she walked quickly to her workstation and keyed up the archives. Screen after screen flickered to life and she tried to find Ianto down there in the rats maze.

"Jack shut up" she snapped and he turned to snarl at her, then saw what she was doing and walked over to watch.

Row after row of shelving checked and still no Ianto. Tosh leaned back and opened the speakers to listen for Ianto moving about.

She woke Mainframe and turned on the motion sensors.

Nothing.

"Where the fuck is he then!" Owen muttered angrily, turning his own sytem to seeking, this time the small tracking device was activated and Owen swung in his chair as it did a search and told him Ianto was in the archives.

"So?" Andy asked in a small voice as he started ot panick.

"Well, he's in the archives, it's pinging in the lower levels. Hang in, Level H" Owen called out as Tosh started to hunt that level. Jack reached out and turned on the large screen so they could all see it then Own asked her to go back a frame.

"What the fuck is that" Own alked up to the screen and tried to focus "Toots, can you enlarge this bit down here at the corner?"

A rat.

A dead rat.

Owen stared at it with confusion as Jack growled and Tosh went back to searching, the rat flickering off the screen. Then Owen turned and ran to the workstation and started slamming keys haphazardly in a really unOwen way that had Jack walking over to see what he was doing and as Jack leaned in to look Owen started to curse softly.

"Is…is that the air levels?" Jakc asked with horror as he read the screen, "What the hell is that?"

"Gas" Owen said, turning to address him but Jack was looking up at the big screen as Tosh made a strangled noise in her throat.

A hand.

Ianto's cyber hand twitching from around the side of a stack and as they watched the fingers found purchase to drag the body, then scrable until they got hold of another shelf and Ianto's limp body was now visiabl with his lead lolling.

"FUCK" Jack was running as Andy swung to look under the stairs at the little boy who was watching the screen as well with huge eyes. Andy knelt and held his arms open for the little boy who scampered out and ran to him with tears rolling down his face and Owen turned ot see, cursing some more as he ushered Any over to the sofa and told Tosh to turn it off.

It flickered back on.

"Tosh, he can still see it."

"It's not me" she snarled, "It turned back on on it's own I can seem to….Heath? Baby are you doing that?"

Heath sat watching silently as Jack enterd the frame, on his hands and knees crawling as he gasped for air clearly being overcome by the gas as well.

"All gas shut off" Tosh said softly, "Turning in the vent system amd pumping air down there."

"Its OK buddy, Daddy will get him" Andy crooned with his eyes as large as Heath's and they cuddled togehter watching Jack hook Ianto under the arms and start to drag him towards the doors. Owen slid from his chair and ran from the room, hesding down to intercept and he snatched up the breathing masks on the way.

They all wached the screen as Jack fumbled and fell, crumpling over Ianto.

Heath slid from the sofa and ran down to the cells, crying out to Janet who was still at the glass and he easily swiped his hand over the lock to release her.

"Tadda, get my Tadda" he ws begging and she groaned as she swung her head and he pointed, "Down there. Down there in the bad air. Please get my Tadda back!"

Janet seemed to consider the request then gave a low mumbling groan as she took off in a strange crab-like run and Heath stood rubbing his face, then he walked to the stairs and sat on the bottom step to wait.

She would do it.

She was a mama.

She would do it for him.

Right?


	46. Watermellon for you!

Owen fumbled with the breathing masks making sure they both had plenty of air then chastised himself for scoffing at Ianto's anal retentiveness. Without Ianto's careful checking these might not be here for this.

"Of course they have air, he probably checks them once a week and ticks some wee chart or something." He muttered as he rounded the corner and stopped to stare at the strange scene.

Janet had hold of the cyber hand, Ianto was laying….well half laying and half suspended I guess you would say if you were splitting hairs with Jack hanging onto his legs. Jack was pulling his feet out of the doorway and kicking it shut feebly.

"Here, oxygen" Owen barked shoving a mask at him, "Shut up and breathe."

Janet dropped Ianto as she recognised Owen and stepped back, letting Owen approach. Owen then knelt and placed one a mask Ianto with the oxygen turned right up and he felt for a pulse, slumping with relief as he found it fluttering under his fingertips.

"Owen?" Jack rasped, his eyes weeping from the gas.

"He's still here, Jesus that was close" Owen muttered, "another minute or two and he would have succumbed. That bloody Cyber arm. It was working independently."

"He gave it an order" Jack rasped though the mask, " **Get me out**. Then he fell unconscious so it was never told the task was complete. It would have dragged his body to the Plass no matter how long it took."

"Well, thank fuck for Cyber Tech, shit. Never thought I've be saying that." Owen snorted. "And you missus, you certainly earned yourself a watermelon no matter how expensive they are at the moment. Good girl Janet, good girl"

The cyber hand twitched again and Own pointed, "Better get him up to the main hub so it knows it completed its task or it's gonna drag him off. Look."

Jack staggered and fell, cursed and then to Owen's horror he pulled he Webley out and calmly shot himself in the temple. Owen knelt watching as he did his Wolverine thing and rose with a roar, then gathered up his love to stumble up the stairs.

Heath knew exactly what has happened, he had felt the bond snap, his Taddy's weak scream of anger and then Daddy rushing back in like a flood.

The little boy was now crying softly as he calmly slid off the step and walked up to the medical bay to wait for his parentals.

"Jesus wept, where were you!" Rhys said as he dropped to his knees and hugged the little man affectionately, "I get back from the lunch order to chaos. You OK wee man?"

Heath nodded and kissed Rhys then pointed behind him, "They coming up."

Tosh was already running for the med bay followed by Andy and Jack roared through the hub and down the stars to place Ianto reverently on the table, then Jack slumped against the wall and ran a shaking hand though his hair as Owen and Tosh worked.

"OK, let's all calm down" Rhys said softly as he pulled Andy in for a hug, "It's OK. He's already pinking up, those nanny things are working and he is healing. Look, he's fine. Hush now love."

Heath waited until he saw Owen smile, then he headed back to the cell where Janet stood waiting her face where her Perspex usually was

"Thank you Mama" Heath said as he reached up his arms and the Weevil delicately picked him up and crushed him to her chest as he kissed her and crooned, then he sang to her as she rocked back and forth with delight, finally releasing him again and he watched her go to her bed before locking the cell once more and going back to his parentals.

Andy watched the screen and elbowed Rhys who turned to watch as well.

"Did you see that? Wee bugger" Andy said softly and Rhys grinned as he agreed, the wee man so precious even a weevil was no match for those puppy dog eyes.

Thank god.


	47. tenting

Ianto woke to find his little man curled up beside him. Then Ianto looked around and wondered where the hell he was.

"Hey" Jack said from ...what the hell? "It's OK. Heath was so upset and scared. We made a fort out of blankets"

Ianto now recognised the med room blankets flung over IV stands to make a little cave and he couldn't help but feel affection knowing Owen was the one who probably constructed the wee cave.

"Hungry?" Jack asked softly and Ianto nodded, reaching out to pull his wee chick closer and he realised for the first time that he was not wearing his arm. He frowned at his stump and looked to Jack for an answer.

"It's charging, totally depleted itself trying to drag you to safety, was like something out of horror movie, would have been cool if I wasn't so fucking terrified" Jack said softly as he picked up the phone and called up to tell everyone Ianto was awake.

"What happened" Ianto rasped out, shocked at the sore throat.

"Try not to talk, I know we went on and on about speaking out loud but lets internalise for a while love" Jack crooned, "Gas. Your throat is raw but healing so some quiet time is best for..."

Whatever else Jack was about to say was drowned out by the team roaring in with all voices yelling, noise bluster and movement that had Ianto grunting as they all piled into the tent and crowded around on the mattresses.

"Hey, hey come on" Jack roared, "Shit the fuckup and let my love have some peace!"

Heath whimpered in his sleep and Ianto did too, desperately wanting to comfort him so Jack shuffled in so Heath was sandwiched between his parents, Ianto's gaze of adoration and thankfulness cause for a long, deep kiss.

"Want us to leave, only there is a minor here if bumpy-bumpy is gonna ensue" Owen quipped.

Ianto smiled softly as his head fell against Jack's shoulder and Jack tried to glare at the acidic Londoner, but his grin gave away his relief in Ianto being OK.

"I didn't know what you felt like so I have a selection of things" Tosh said as she revealed a tray of bowls and tall glasses under the tea towel "Soup, a banana smoothie because I remember you like those, ice-cream, yoghurt..."

Heath sat up blearily and looked around with his eyes still hooded from sleep, "Ice-cream?"

"Awwwww" Jack hooked the bowl over and Heath studied it like a judge on Master Chef, then he sniffed it.

"I have chocy syrup here" Tosh crooned as she upended the bottle and Ianto's eyes widened at the excess. Heath slicked his lips excitedly and wriggled into the crook of Ianto's stump to eat. Ianto's face softened again as he knew it wouldn't hurt. Not really.

"Soup love? Or the smoothie?" Jack asked, waiting for the answer then he lifted the tall glass and took a sip, sending the taste sensation through the bond. Ianto grunted and accepted the drink.

"Hang on" Owen said with wonder, "Did he just taste it through you?"

"Yeah, he was nervous about it being too tart" Jack answered as he picked up a chocolate biscuit, "Ianto wanted to know if there was citrus in it or not. He likes the strawberry twist."

"Huh" Owen sat back to regard them, still learning new things everyday about the enigmatic family. "Heathy? OK now poppet?"

"Yah ta uncle Owie" Heath answered happily, his fear and confusion gone now he could hear his Taddy clearly once more through the bond.

"I think when Ianto feels up to it we will head home for a few days, Owen? You OK on duty for the foreseeable?" Jack asked, "I wanna spoil my boys a bit."

"Ianto and Heath might want some spoiling too" Owen quipped cheekily an he was rewarded with a soft huff of amusement.

"Really? The Cabin love?" Jack said softly as he got images of the back porch and the large love seat. "You want to go have some quiet time?"

"Why not take the rest of the week and we can all come out at the weekend" Owen suggested, "The Rift is about to go dormant again and we can all have a wee cuddle and recap of the week apart. The dogs can go nuts and we can all enjoy the fresh air."

"Owen, that sounds wonderful" Tosh sighed happily, "Andy and Rhys will love it too. I think we are all a bit overworked and this has been quite a wakeup call."

Ianto as listening to Jack's thoughts and caught the entire thing, the blowfish...hole in the wall...gas....shame...remorse...Ianto reached out and stroked Jack's face gently.

_Cariad. I need my arm back now if it's charged, yea?_

Jack was eager to please as he pushed off to get it and Ianto turned to the rest of the team waiting silently watching. Ianto croaked out "Love you all"

"And we love you too, so much" Tosh sighed, "Jack is right. That wasn't right back there, the bickering, anger and complete Twatness. You need some time alone as a family, Torchwood should never be more important than each other."

Ianto crooked a finger between her and Owen, making her grin as Owen snorted, "Cheeky bugger. Yeah. We need it too. I Know. We can shut down on Friday, come and spend a long weekend. The Rift Alert on PDA but if Tosh's predictions are true and come on when are they not, we can have up to four days of silence from the bitch of a thing."

Ianto nodded and settled back more.

Good.

Nothing was more important than family.

All of them.

* * *

 


	48. The Cabin

Ianto was asleep in the back of the SUV slumped next to his little man and Jack took a few moments and snaps for the gang before he slid from the vehicle and tried not to wake them but of course the click of the door had Ianto awake and looking around blearily.

"Hey love, we're here" Jack whispered as he opened his door and Ianto slid into his arms, talking a far too decadent kiss for this time of day, then giving a soft sigh of happiness as Lucy exploded out into the long grass.

"How about you get the back door open and I get the stinker, aye?" Jack whispered, stealing another kiss before stepping back and sliding the keys into Ianto's hand. Ianto walked happily to the door and opened it, stepping in and to one side as Lucy now torpedoed towards the hearth only to deflate when she saw the fire wasn't going.

"Aw...daddy will get that going for us in no time wee furry babykins" Ianto crooned and she turned a majestic head to look at him before accepting his word for it and jumping onto the low couch that she shared with her kid.

Speaking of which, Jack entered with the little boy asleep in his arms and a look of devotion. Ianto had thought to move the cushions down to form a pillow and Jack gently deposited the wee man onto the sofa and pulled the blanket from the back if it over him, tucking him in.

Ianto walked back out to get the bags but Jack was moving faster, "I'll get those love, then I'll see to the fire for the doggie. How about you sort the groceries?"

Ianto turned and headed back in to make some sandwiches, pleased to find the generator was on. Jack was soon kneeling at the hearth setting the fire as Lucy watched with interest, like Jack might not do it right if she doesn't supervise him.

Ianto carried the food through and sat, reaching out to adjust the blanket over his chick and then he enjoyed Jack's arse for a while.

"There we are love" Jack said with a macho huff as he slid back to sit between Ianto's legs to lean against the sofa, Ianto's hands stroking his scalp as he hummed and chewed on a sandwich.

"Lovely fire dear" Ianto said in a high pitched voice and Jack snorted happily.

"What say, we enjoy this until the beast awakens and we let him rampage outside with the dog" Ianto suggested, "Build his appetite, feed him and then he might crash for the night."

"I know who else might like to be cuddled up in bed" Jack said as he kissed one of Ianto's knees while reaching for more sandwiches and Ianto enjoyed the quiet.

Jack grew heavier against Ianto and he realised his love had gone to sleep so he settled for the long wait, his heart overflowing with affection for his family.

Lucy rose after a while and wandered outside, happy that her persons had left the door open for her and lay on the porch to enjoy the late afternoon warmth before the air started to chill. She was still there when Heath roared past with squeals of glee and she rose happily to follow, her favourite person now getting away.

Jack followed them with large brays of laughter and Ianto settled on the porch swing to watch them race about chasing each other.

The peace settled around him and he sighed as he felt the weight lifting.

Gods, he needed this.


	49. Warmth for cold feet

Russ had finally exited the SUV to stretch and then walk over to pee so he could scratch his back paws back at the clump of grass and then walk stiff legged towards Lucy where she was snoozing.

She raised her head to acknowledge him on the deck, then turned her head to point in the direction of their child. The wee one was stomping in a mud puddle with undisguised glee so he pondered and then sat with his fur sister to watch. It was far too early for a bath and that level of fun requires one at the end.

Taddy sez so.

Heath looked up and saw the dog, squealing with delight as he exited the puddle and ran over, "Hi buddy. Daddy has the fire going. Come on, we can built a fort!"

They all roared inside to find Ianto lying on the mattress by the fire Jack had pulled out for the little boy and his dogs and Heath clasped his hands with delight. Jack slid from the porch chair to the stool at the counter to still watch the chick as he inspected his Taddy's lack of nest. Then to Jack's delight Heath built one.

It was not magnificent and maybe the bog bedding was not the first choice as part of the 'feathering' but the little one pottered around for almost an hour hooking things from backs of chairs, beds and even the Great Coat from the hook by the door to make his beloved Taddy warm.

Jack may have taken a few snaps to send back.

Ianto turned and sighed, Heath wriggling in quickly as his Taddy reached out to hook him closer and the little man hummed happily as he felt all toasty in the nest he had made all by himself.

Lucy gently lowered herself at the foot of it to look regally into the flames but Russ simply burrowed in like a mad thing until he was completely buried and then gave a huge sigh as he settled.

Jack decided to make soup, watching his loves sleep as he worked, the kitchen a place of tranquil calm only interrupted by the occasional text ping as Owen demanded more pics.

Jack loved that man.

Such a big kid with the sad face emojis. Then the happy ones as another pic was sent.

When the phone rang Jack snatched it up expecting it to be Owen asking why the pics had stopped coming through but it was Tosh's soft voice.

" _Are they OK?"_

"Yeah, all four of them asleep in front of the fire. I'm making my famous vegge soup" he replied as he tucked the phone against his shoulder so he could chop the herbs.

" _Four?"_

"Ianto, Lucy, Heath and that bloody cat" Jack huffed, "Came in the dog door like it always lived here. Walked over, inspected the fire and then chose a spot and settled in. Ginger, of course."

" _Of course" she agreed as she stifled a giggle._

"I will ask around at the store, could belong to one of the neighbours and be a wanderer." He surmised.

" _Could be a dump?" she offered and she knew Jack was thinking it as well._

"Looks happy enough but is a bit thin" he sighed, "Might have been dumped. How anyone can do that to a pet is beyond me. Anyway, we shall see."

" _Ianto looking any better?"_

"His colour is back and he is sleeping fitfully" Jack assured her, "I am getting little hunger pangs too so he can smell my soup and is going to wake for a bowl soon."

" _He does love your cooking."_

"Yes, I intend doing a lot more. I want him to relax and have some time off. So busy fussing on us it is hard for him to let me do the fussing" Jack agreed, "Hopefully Heathy will keep him busy, that wilderness trail calling out for a wee wander. Wee man is dying to see a squirrel."

" _Awwww" she sighed down the line._

"Tomorrow?"

" _Hopefully, yeah. We can come then. Andy is happy to stay back and finish that paperwork Ianto is ready to bottle him for. Rhys has that new truck load of stuff arriving he wants to inventory before Ianto smells it. Just me, Owen and the fur beast."_

"Great" Jack smiled, "Wee Russ is unsure of the place and you know Lucy doesn't really care. Buster is a lot more understanding of the wee dog's need to have a buddy to explore with."

" _I can't wait, neither can Owen. I see him and the dogs gone for hours with Heath getting bored with it first" she giggled._

"Ianto and I were thinking of a camera for Heath, think his wee fingers could work the buttons?" Jack asked as he turned to soup to low, finished.

" _I will look into it, a simple one for his first." She replied, "We can get more expensive ones once he has mastered the whole picture talking thing. Most important now to learn how to take one."_

"Agreed" Jack smiled "I'll see you tomorrow wee dragon. Can't wait."

" _Love you too"_ she said before hanging up and Jack looked over to the nest where Ianto was stirring.

Jack went to get the soup mugs.

His chicks needed feeding.


	50. Doggie gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/xwhczpka7/) [](https://postimage.io/)

Ianto wasn't sure how to react, the dogs looking pleased anyhow.

"Heath?" Ianto asked gently, "Where did you get that?"

"Russ!" his son replied happily as he cuddled the bestest thing in the world.

"Heath, that is not a kitten" Ianto said as calmly as he could while scanning the back yard to see where Jack was. Jack looked up and saw Ianto looking for him, wiping his hands then he left the generator to go see what was upsetting him as the bond thrummed with alarm.

"He's lost!" Heath said, "Poor kitty."

"Sweetling, he is not a kitty cat" Ianto repeated as Jack came close enough to see that the little boy had a little ball of fluff cuddled to his chest protectively.

"What you got there, son?" he asked as he knelt to show his interest. Heath opened his hands and Jack breathed in through is nose sharply as he leered back.

"See? Daddy says it's not a kitty too" Ianto said as Jack landed on his arse.

"Is too" Heath frowned, not understanding why they were acting so weird. "My Russ got him from the grasses for me."

"Heath, love" Ianto struggled to find the words as he watched Jack rise and pretend it was all OK, "He is not a cat. He is a baby, I agree with you there, but he is a different animal."

"Oh" Heath said with surprise as he opened his hands and looked at the little ball, "What is he then?"

"Weasel" Jack gasped out, his shock wearing off.

"Yes love, Dad is right. He's a little weasel" Ianto nodded.

"Oh. He's a baby one?" Heath said with interest as he inspected the little rat like face he could now see, "I see. He has a face like Uncle Owen."

Jack spluttered and placed a hand over his mouth as he looked away, trying to regain control.

"Sort of" Ianto smiled softly, "He is sweet though."

"Can I keep him?"

Ianto had been ready for that and opened his mouth to explain all the reasons why it was a bad idea but Jack got in first, his son's big eyes doing their job, "Of course you can."

Ianto slowly turned to look at his husband with horror.

"We have an empty toilet roll in there I was gonna burn. I bet he can play with that" Jack was gushing as he led the little boy inside, "We will find a box for him to have for a wee bed, yeah?"

"Jack that is a bloody wild animal" Ianto hissed as he passed and Jack looked at him with surprise.

"I see pictures of them all the time" Jack argued, "They are sweet and cute. Do cuddles and things."

"Domestic ones" Ianto corrected, "That one is wild. Feral."

Jack frowned, "I didn't think of that."

"Too late now" Ianto sighed, "Best add a cat cage to the list, we will need a way to transport it."

"It doesn't have diseases does it?" Jack was worried now and Ianto sighed as he walked inside to see if there was a local vet.

Luckily there was and the man was both mature in age and attitude as he calmly told the little boy that his new friend was healthy, strong and disease free.

"Of course he is, once he has a bath he will smell all nice too." Heath said with that undeniable spirit children have.

The vet thought the wee one was maybe half grown and had been lost while exploring, probably with another kit or two and the mother had been unable to find him. He quietly told Jack that the wee guy was very hungry, a tell that he had been separated before found by Heath and was just a little cuckoo.

That comment had sealed it as Ianto had calmly left the room to prepare the little bottle with the milk powder and instructions as Jack had informed the vet that this little cuckoo had a new nest to call home. A cage, toys and a dietary plan later and the old vet was walking out to his truck with a soft smile as he had known they would be needed from the tone of the phone call. The little boy's insistence at kissing him goodbye had been unexpected and a lovely gesture.

Not since his grandchildren had last visited at Christmas had he felt such affection, not now his wife was gone. He made a mental note to watch for this family each time they were in town. He had a feeling they would be quite the source of amusement for him.

So here we are.

Middle of the afternoon and Heath was getting a bath, a bath with a little weasel. The bubbles a joy for both babies. After finally agreeing that calling him Owen might get confusing if they were both in the room the little one settled for Bandit.

Ianto watched the little paws reach for the nail brush, stealing it from the edge of the bath with glee and agreed that it was the right name for him.

Ianto saw a lot of google searches in his future.

Gods help us all.


	51. friends and sox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/vqmn9dcdr/)

The little thing was cute, you had to give him that.

The little squeaks of glee as he pulled another of Jack's socks triumphantly under the sofa had Ianto sighing as Heath watched from by the fire, his laugher musical as his new pet won another trophy. Ianto had sighed when the washing basket had been pilfered earlier and it seemed like these were something the little fluff demanded . Not Ianto's. Not Heath's. Just Jack's.

Ianto looked over at the sleeping captain and his feet, one bare while the other still had half a sock on as the we guy had tried both to see which was looser.

"Ronnie, behave!" the little boy giggled.

"Ronnie?" Ianto asked as yet the third name for the weasel was tried out.

"Yeah. Ron Weasel" the tiny tot said, "Like the Harry Potter book."

"Ron Weasley?" Ianto corrected and the little boy nodded as he lifted another block to the tower he was building, then the weasel shot out and slammed into the tower sending it crashing down. Heath laughed as he slapped at the creature that danced away and headed for Jack's remaining sock.

Jack grunted and shifted in the chair, the tiny weasel frozen as it watched the feet settle and then it latched onto the toe of the sock again, pulling and tugging like a nutter.

Russ watched on like a proud parent as Lucy snored softly and ignored proceedings.

"You don't think poor Daddy will get cold feet?" Ianto asked as he banked the fire, "You know he hates cold feet."

Heath frowned as he considered, then rose and left the room. He returned soon after and Ianto looked up from the book he was reading to find Heath had a large pair of bedsocks he had found in the drawer. They were Ianto's but the intent was clear and Ianto felt a swell of affection as his little man knelt and gently eased one onto the bare foot.

The other sock finally popped off and the weasel tumbled back like it was blown in some great wind, then it stood and stared at the sock as if insulted by what it had done. Then it seized it and took off under the sofa as Heath now slid the other bed sock on lovingly.

What if the naughty fluff steals them too love?"

Heath considered this, then rose and left the room again and Ianto watched in case the weasel re-emerged to begin his mugging all over again but the soft bumping under the sofa meant he must be dancing about under there with his winnings quite proud of himself for now.

Heath returned with Jacks' slippers and now had the problem of Jack having crossed his ankles.

"Bother" the little man huffed sounding just like his Uncle Owen, wee hands on his hips as he considered, then he straddled the legs, facing out so Jack woke with a soft snort and looked down at his son's back and pert wee butt as Heath fought with the slipper.

Jack looked over at Ianto with confusion and Ianto send him an image of the weasel and his socks. Jack grinned as he considered that sweet so he lifted his foot for his son to comply then found the boy was light, lifting his leg higher and Heath squealed as he was lifted off the ground.

"Ride 'm cowboy!" Jack drawled as he lifted his legs and bounced the little boy, the lad's laughter and choking squeals as he clung to the feet making the weasel pop it's head out and scold with wee chattering chirps before disappearing again.

Telling the neighbours to keep the bloody noise down no doubt.

"Get away little dowgie" Jack said as he clutched the arms of the chair and started to give Heath a good ride and Heath now squealed as he hugged the skippered feet, his eyes wide and his mouth open as he roared with mirth at the game.

Then Jack let him down to place his feet on the floor and Heath sat back, laughing lustily as he struggled up the legs to cuddle his Daddy and kiss him lovingly on the cheek.

Jack felt warmer than sunbathing on a summer's day as his beloved's smiled joined the fun, "Cariad. You had a good sleep."

"Yeah, was a long drive, this one is a real trouble maker too."

Heath squealed as he wriggled in his lap and Jack cuddled him tightly, so strange to have a wee two year oldish body in his arms when those eyes showed the intelligence of a much older child.

"Babe? How old is he now?"

"Gonna be two in a month" Ianto replied.

"No, the other."

Ianto looked up as he considered, "Developmentally, about six or seven I guess. Mind, David is eight and he could give him a run for his money I bet."

"Who is David?" a little voice asked.

"My sister" Ianto said with surprise, "Well, not my real sister but my foster sister. A family I lived with after me mamâ...well. When I was alone. She has two kids, David and Mica. I don't have a lot to do with her these days, not since T1. She went her way, I went mine. After my foster father died I sort of turned away from that chapter of my life"

"No happy there?" Heath was eerily accurate in his assumptions and Ianto saw the intelligence.

"Exactly" Ianto nodded, "Bad memories. Best left."

Heath nodded as he went back to cuddling against Jack.

"Shame" Jack said softly, "I know how important family is to you. She might not be blood but she is still yours."

Ianto's shrug finished the conversation but Jack looked down at his wee chick and wondered.

Did Heath need some little friends too?


	52. calm interupted

Ianto was outside.

It was early morning and the father and son slept as Ianto padded around preparing breakfast, this done and ready for when they woke, he headed outside to do some tai quan do.

He was stretching when he heard someone approaching and turned to see an older couple break through the tree line with a couple of dogs and a younger man with them. A child then burst from a bush and two more followed with loud laughter.

They all went still as Ianto regarded them and it suddenly occurred to him that he was only in his PJ bottoms and also sans arm. Shit. All eyes had fallen to his stump and he fought the urge to raise his hand to cross his chest and cover it, the connecters glinting in the sunlight.

"Good morning" he tried for calm casual, a soft smile as a child neared him.

"You don't have an arm" he pointed out and Ianto blinked at the child's logical statement.

"Correct" Ianto nodded, "I lost it. Can't find it for the life of me."

The child laughed as he turned to his siblings, "He sez he lost it."

Ianto looked back to the adults who had slowly approached their shock wearing off. "Who are you?"

"I am the owner" Ianto said with a bit of annoyance at the young man's tone "I bloody own the place, I could ask you who you are barging through my property."

"You sound Welsh" the older man said like it was an accusation, "I always communicated with the owner himself. He's a Yank. How does a Yank become Welsh?"

"Excuse me?" Ianto blinked as his mind whirred, realising this must be the caretaker Jack employed to keep an eye on the place.

"The man who owns this place is a yank!" the older man repeated.

"I've been called worse" Jack said from the deck, "Hello Ralfie. This is my husband Ianto. Lovely isn't he?"

"How did you lose your arm?" the smaller one demanded and Ianto looked down at the wide eyes.

"In battle" Jack replied, "Ianto survived a battle, he was in a war and his lost his arm due to injury."

"Cool" the children as breathed softly.

"Which battle?" the younger man demanded, his stance telling Jack he was military and he felt himself bristle at the tone.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and you are soldier?" he demanded as he stomped down the steps to eyeball the man.

"Covert ops" Ianto replied, placing his hand on his Cariad's arm to soothe the bristling man, "Classified, I cannot tell you of my missions. Only that they were for the safely of us all and I did my duty for queen and country."

The younger man stared at him for a moment, then blinked, "Torchwood. You are Torchwood aren't you. Jesus wept, Da. This is Captain Harkness, the leader of Torchwood. Her Majesty's own personal attack dog against alien threats."

Ianto was bristling now, his frown deepening and then to his horror he felt his chick's anger as well. Heath stood there with the arm in his little hands and his face fierce as he started at the ones upsetting his parentals.

"Thank you love" Ianto sat and allowed the chickie to place the arm on, the connectors clicking softly as the arm assimilated and he reached out to stroke his son's face with a soft smile.

"Amazing" the young man said, "Cyber tech."

"Unit" Jack spat, "You are fucking Unit. Get off my land before I fucking..."

"Language Dada" Heath said softly as he leaned in to kiss Ianto and then toddle back inside to check his own babes.

"Our son, Heath" Ianto smiled softly, "Cariad. Be calm. He is not armed, clearly I now am."

Jack snorted at the joke and stopped posturing, "Sorry. I am a little protective of my family"

"I apologise for my son, he is ex military himself. Injured at a battle as well. He has flashbacks and a lot of bad memories" Ralf said softly, "He is nothing to do with those knob heads now."

"Canary Warf" Ianto blurted, "I was there. You?"

The man nodded, his face falling at the name and he looked to the children, "Mine. Their mother is at home enjoying a rare break from me. Them she can handle but meâ€¦she finds it hard to speak to me now. It has been only a day for me, not the years for her."

"And it probably always will be" Ianto nodded, "Great trauma stays like a tattoo under your skin. It defines you, melds you and you are forever changed."

The man nodded.

"Please, you are welcome to cross my land but please leave us in peace" Jack said now he had regained his calm, "Ianto is recovering from a short illness, we are here so he may convalesce and strengthen his lungs, not get into arguments with our neighbours."

"We don't want that either" Ralf said with obvious discomfort, the stipend from this man topping up his meagre pension.

"Good." Jack said as he saw the panic in the old man's eyes, "We don't want a problem, we just want some peace. I would like our agreement to continue."

"Yes, yes me too" Ralf hastened to assure them, his eyes going to the doorframe where a little hand was gripping it tightly, and Ralf realised the little one was afraid.

"Let's go" he said, rounding everyone up and heading out, looking back as the little one peeked out at them.

Such intelligence in one so small.

Ralf looked at his son and decided a talk was in order to make sure his son left that family alone, Unit and their bloody meddling ways.

Bad enough they had almost cost him his son.


	53. comfort and love

Heath was running, Jack easily able to catch him as he toddled along but he pretended he was too slow so the little boy could won and he crowed as he reached Ianto, throwing his arms around his legs and clinging to him for grim life.

Home.

Jack collapsed and wailed as Heath clung to Ianto, peeking around him with glee, "I am the champion!"

Ianto scooped him high into the air and he screamed as he flew, then was caught with ease by the cyber arm and swung around Ianto's hip. Jack watched with his heart in his throat as Ianto did it again, releasing the little boy who was in free flight as he screamed again, his little arms out flapping as Ianto held up his own arms and caught him again moments later.

Both the strength and agility of his mate left Jack weak kneed as he now saw that Ianto was still holding back on his power. Jack couldn't help but wonder just how strong he really is.

Ianto played until his chickadee was tired and then headed for the cabin, humming softly as his sweetling cuddled against him. He settled on a stool and peeled the orange he had plucked from the bowl as Heath sat in his lap still cuddling him like a wee monkey. Jack had followed and he got a napkin and laid it down knowing Ianto liked one for the peel. The look of adoration worth the small effort.

As Ianto fed his baby a slice at a time, Jack made sandwiches. He placed the plate down and a soft coo was heard as Hearth reached for one, cuddling into Ianto's chest with a happy hum.

"Sweet little boy" Jack gushed, "Love my munchkin. Guess what."

Heath's eyebrows rose.

"Uncle Owen and Aunty Toshi are coming out this afternoon for a visit" Jack said happily, "Uncle Owen found a wee jeep with big tyres that will go cross country. Me or Taddy can ride in it with you. You can drive it like a real car."

"Jack!" Ianto gasped with horror as he felt the excitement exploding in their chick's brain, his shaky gasp breathing in the mouthful of sandwich and Heath started to choke.

"Shit!" Jack panicked and ran around the counter as Ianto flipped the child onto his knee face down and started thumping his back, his own face pale. Finally a piece of crust flew across the floor as Heath started to gasp and cry, Ianto hugging him with relief as Jack engulfed them both.

"It's OK darling" Ianto soothed, his heart pounding as he clung to Jack, their chick between them in a loving sandwich and soon Heath calmed enough to breathe again.

"I never...I mean...I should have made sure he wasn't eating, something so big" Jack was repentant and Ianto assured him that it was not his fault, their baby was hungry and obviously had his Daddy's table manners despite his repeated attempts to educate him.

Jack flopped against the counter his hand over his heart as he watched Ianto rub Heath's back and Heath rubbed his face into his Taddy's shirt, smearing tears, snot and left over marmite all over the white shirt. Ianto didn't mind. The chick was sad.

"Now, now" Ianto soothed, "We can't be upset now. If you don't calm down how can you help Daddy make the bloody ramp that thing will need to get up onto the deck."

"Huh?" Jack frowned.

"Jack, a dune buggy like that can't sit in the elements all the time. We will need the garage for the SUV. When the snow comes we will need it safely tucked under the veranda." Ianto sighed.

"It can come in?" Heath asked with big eyes and Ianto felt the tickle of amusement as Heath locked those huge eyes on Jack, "Daddy? Can it come in?"

Ianto watched Jack twist for a while before taking pity, "It cannot come inside because it will damage my lovely flooring and you will have no room for activities. Wee Ronnie might chew on it anyway."

"Ah" Heath nodded, accepting that, "But it can sleep on the porch?"

Like a big dog? Ianto smiled lovingly as Lucy and Russ looked up with interest, like they wanted the answer as well.

"Wellâ€¦.yes" Ianto sighed, "Maybe we can clear the end of the veranda after lunch, Ronnie can watch in his special house?"

The Weasel cage was against the window so he could see out as he lay in the hammock he liked so much, the bird feeder a particular favourite as he would chatter and slap the glass through the bars when the squirrels tried to steal the food for his feathery friends. One black bird regularly sat on the window sill looking at the Weasel with equal interest.

Heath wriggled down and ran to tell Ronnie as Rus rose to follow his human. Lucy groaned as she stretched, stealing his warm spot as her large body enjoyed the bed.

"Cariad, I think we need a bigger doggie bed if those two are gonna sleep together" Ianto sighed, "the snow is gonna get deep. They will enjoy the warmth of each other I guess."

"Yeah, winter is nearly here, along with someone's birthday" Jack grinned, "Can you believe it? Our wee man is almost two."

"Time flies" Ianto agreed, grinning as he watched their little boy, "Physically two but mentally about ...eight?"

"Going on thirty" Jack muttered as he watched the little one fly about the room with glee. "Gods, this year had gone quick."

"Not that it's a bad thing" Ianto smiled as he pulled Jack between his legs and hooked his ankles together behind him, "After all. It means we are so comfortable together if we are not measuring time anymore."

"comfortable?" Jack grinned as his hand slid under the shirt to the warm skin beneath, "Oh darling, I'm comfy all right."

Ianto hummed as their chick sang softly to Russ, hugging his little doggy head with glee.

Comfy.

* * *

 


End file.
